


Creep In A T-shirt

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic, насилие, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был даже не моббинг, а элементарная скука. Я не был жертвой, а Маттиас – злодеем и плохим парнем.<br/>Это была не история любви, а история об одиночестве. О музыке и о книгах, о чужих мечтах и о скейтбординге. О том, что противоположности все-таки притягиваются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Cool Kids

Я никогда не хотел принадлежать к ним. Они были слишком поверхностными. Пустышки, выкрашенные в яркие тона.

Они дурачились друг с другом, как слабоумные. Их смех был слышен, наверное, на другом конце городе, я же крутил колесико наушников до упора, чтобы только не слышать их мерзкого хохота.

Стоило продавцам отвернуться, они тащили все, что плохо лежало. Какие-то болты и подшипники для своих скейтбордов, воск и модные цветастые браслетики из желеобразной резины, сдавленно хихикая и лихорадочно распихивая свою добычу по карманам. Никто и не сомневался в том, что у их родителей достаточно денег, вот только у них самих отсутствовали какие-либо принципы. Даже их зачатки.

Я всегда хотел принадлежать к ним. Они казались свободными. Недостижимой бессмысленной свободой. Увлеченно болтали с продавцами так, словно те были их сверстниками, мечтали о путешествиях, грезили карьерой профи или же неделей на Бали под палящим солнцем на доске для серфинга.

Девушки, каждый раз притаскивавшиеся за ними в магазин хвостом, были такими красивыми, что я боялся ослепнуть, долго любуясь ими. Длинноволосые, в обтягивающих джинсах, они всегда влачили за собой по всему магазину тонкий, едва уловимый шлейф духов – фруктово-сладкий и освежающий, как глоток ледяной воды в летнюю жару.

Я знал, что у меня никогда не будет такой девушки. Даже отдаленно – я не был болен самокритичностью, просто смотрел на вещи с того ракурса, под которым проступали наружу их настоящие очертания. Научился смиряться с тем, что наотрез отказывался принимать еще несколько лет назад, тогда, когда я верил в то, что что-то еще могло измениться.

Как бы я ни хотел, я не смог бы принадлежать к ним – я был отбракован еще давным-давно безжалостным естественным отбором. Я мог дергаться, паниковать, лезть дома на стены, продолжать пытаться, но несколько лет метаний и обвинений самого себя хватило на то, чтобы понять, что я могу свыкнуться с ролью, отведенной мне обществом. Что смогу жить с этим.

Я бы никогда не смог принадлежать к ним, но вот что было странно – меня тянуло к скейтшопам[1], словно они были магнитом, а я – куском ржавого сломанного рельса. „Блю Орэндж“ – самый огромным из магазинов нашего города, двухэтажный, просторный, всегда встречал меня прохладой и снисходительными улыбками продавцов – они уже давно привыкли ко мне. Может, им было немного жаль меня, а может, просто наплевать.

Сняв кроссовки, я подбирал под себя ноги на удобных кожаных диванчиках в полутемных нишах „Блю Орэнджа“ и утыкался в книгу. Так протекали часы. Дни и месяцы. Я чувствовал себя уютно, иногда отрываясь от чтения, чтобы понаблюдать за их проделками или же перекинуться парой слов с проходящим мимо продавцом. Те почему-то находили подход ко мне при всей моей асоциальности, впрочем, работа у них была такая – продавать. И разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми.

Разумеется, я не думал, что так могло продолжаться долго, но и не подозревал, что все могло окончиться в одночасье – мой крошечный комфортный мирок, в котором я всегда находился в центре событий и никогда не участвовал в них.

В тот день, несмотря на начало весны, стояла жара, но в „Блю Орэндж“, как и всегда, было прохладно и сумрачно. Музыка, лившаяся из динамиков над головой, казалась призрачной. Я будто бы проваливался в другое измерение, когда приходил сюда.

Распахнув недавно начатую книгу, я уже было приготовился нырнуть в нее, когда услышал их голоса. Они как обычно вопили так, словно страдали начальной стадией глухоты.

– Эй, Матце[2], не охренел ли ты? Это мой кингпин[3]…

– Я охренел?! Нет, серьезно?!

– Ты, блин, кто же еще. У тебя глаза на затылке или в заднице вообще?

– Ага, есть еще варианты?

– Вау, Басти, смотри сюда, я сейчас…

Сегодня они вопили больше обычного. Я раздосадованно поморщился, попытался абстрагироваться от их криков и перевернул страницу. В носу засвербило от запаха духов – девушки проплыли мимо меня так быстро, что я даже не успел разглядеть их лица. Их было трое, как и вопящих где-то в другом конце магазина парней – я и их дружная клика в тот день были, похоже, единственными посетителями в „Блю Орэндж“, остальных будто ветром сдуло. Я не знал, была ли тому виной жара или же раннее послеобеденное время, но мне в общем-то было все равно. Я снова взялся за книгу.

Девушки тихо, но в то же время восторженно переговаривались другом с другом в разделе бикини дорогой серфинг-марки. Тонкие голоса были похожи на приятное щебетание, я старался не прислушиваться к их болтовне, но она назойливо вливалось в мои уши. Достав из кармана наушники, я уже было принялся разматывать их, как девичья болтовня вдруг стала на несколько тонов громче. Я поднял голову.

Девушки возвращались обратно, но вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, миновать мою нишу, они направились прямо к дивану – на секунду мне показалось, что у меня перед глазами потемнело. Запах духов стал еще в тысячу раз сильнее, я словно оказался в тропическом саду. Кончики пальцев намокли и прилипли к книжным страницам.

Одна из девушек, самая высокая и светловолосая, со строгим взглядом офисной координаторши, небрежно поинтересовалась у меня: „Тут свободно?“ – и, не дождавшись моего ответа, изящно опустилась на диван рядом. Ее кудрявая подруга в порванных на коленях джинсах тут же примостилась рядом, а третья – отчаянно красивая азиатка с ярко-красной помадой на губах – присела на корточки рядом с ними. Я ощутил, как все три пары глаз синхронно уставились на меня, а разговор мгновенно умолк.

Нужно что-то сказать, интуитивно подсказал мне сбитый с толку, почти больной от такой большой женской компании мозг, и я послушно открыл рот. И сказал:

– Хэй.

_Хэй?_ _Хэй?!_

– Хэ-эй, – лениво отозвалась офисная координаторша, фыркнув, будто бы немного презрительно. Девушка в рваных джинсах принялась с выражением глубокой скуки печатать что-то в своем мобильнике. Азиатка все еще смотрела на меня не мигая и ничего не говорила.

Я решил, что на этом моя социальная миссия окончена и снова уткнулся в книгу. От запаха духов нестерпимо чесалось в носу, но я не мог даже пошевелиться. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как офисная координаторша скучающе осведомилась:

– Что это ты там читаешь?

Ее голос в отличие от подруг был таким низким, почти хриплым, будто мужской, что совсем не сочеталось с ее строгой, классической внешностью.

Я зачем-то оторвал потные пальцы от страниц книги. Сердце подпрыгнуло – я вроде говорил, но слова выливались изо рта не плавно, одной рекой, а выскакивали резко и беспорядочно, будто партии дроби.

– Даниэль… Ке… Кельманн. Из… измеряя ми-мир.

Офисная координаторша нахмурилась, словно бы давая понять, что это ей ни о чем не говорит, а азиатка с интересом склонила голову набок – волна темных блестящих волос заструилась по ее плечу. Жидкий шелк, внезапно подумалось мне.

Мои щеки запылали.

– Ну и о чем это? – вмешалась в разговор девушка в рваных джинсах. Она говорила и печатала одновременно.

Я сделал глубокий вдох.

– Ну, в общем… м-м, это что-то вроде биографии, – говорить по какой-то непонятной мне причине стало легче. Я расправил плечи, – в форме приключенческого романа. Главные герои – Фридрих Гауссе и Александр фон Гумбольдт. Написано забавно, с юмором. Своеобразным…

Запнувшись, я неуверенно поднял глаза на своих слушательниц. Офисная координаторша явно зевнула, легонько прикрыв ладонью рот:

– Скука какая.

– Фрик, – вторила ей Рваные Джинсы, так агрессивно и вызывающе, будто бы я не сидел в полуметре от нее. Я почувствовал, как невольно задерживаю дыхание, не давая себе выдохнуть. Сердце неприятно заколотилось о ребра.

– А! – неожиданно воскликнула азиатка. Ее голос был, пожалуй, самым тонким из всех и таким милым, что мое наконец-таки вернувшееся дыхание снова грозило остановиться. – Они ведь оба ученые, да? И что они делают в книге?

Офисная координаторша удивленно и слегка высокомерно подняла брови, но ничего не сказала. Азиатка продолжала внимательно смотреть на меня в ожидании ответа, не замечая, что делает себя своим вопросом нелюбимой среди подруг. Я машинально отметил про себя, что на ее лице почти отсутствовала мимика – неважно, что она делала или говорила, ее лицо постоянно сохраняло ровное спокойное выражение, словно прекрасная застывшая маска.

– Ну… эм-м… я и сам только начал читать. Трех страниц еще не прочитал, но если тебе интересно… Она начинается с того, что Фридрих Гауссе должен поехать на научный конгресс в Берлин, но так как он тот еще домосед, в день отъезда он позорно прячется в своей постели.

Маска отстраненности на лице азиатки сменилась маской с улыбающимся выражением. Она одобряла мою историю. Я нервно сглотнул, продолжая:

– Ну и вся семья, конечно, принимается вытаскивать его оттуда. Это непросто, потому что…

– Мэй! Талиса!

Азиатка вздрогнула, а я осекся – плохое предчувствие охватило меня еще до того, как из-за вешалок с брендовой одеждой возникли раздосадованные лица парней, видимо, в какой-то момент заскучавших без своего верного эскорта. Я знал каждого из них, конечно, не лично, но в лицо и по имени, они более чем часто бывали здесь, а чтобы запомнить их, мне хватило и двух раз.

Голос звавшего принадлежал самому высокому из них, Бастиану – его лицо казалось не слишком обогащенным интеллектом, но было простым и открытым, как у человека, который много смеется. Однако это впечатление оказалось обманчивым: завидев меня, Бастиан растерянно насупился, и все черты его лица сползли в клубок, выдавая явную агрессию и примитивность. Я даже не успел почувствовать особого страха, настолько увлекательным мне показалось изменение в его лице.

– Это что еще за жертва тут с вами? Мэй?! О чем ты это тут с ним общаешься?

Азиатка только равнодушно повела плечом, за нее охотно отозвалась офисная координаторша:

– Он нам тут про свои книжки втирает. Философия типа…

– Биография, – удачно вставилась Рваные Джинсы, триумфально поправив подругу, а та только скривилась:

– Ну биография…

Другой парень, которого, насколько я помнил, звали Штеффен, глупо захихикал, но Бастиан смерил его раздраженным взглядом, и тот тут же заткнулся, укоризненно сложив руки на груди. Мне захотелось стать предметом мебели – например, диваном, на котором я сидел, или полкой с защитными очками для сноубординга.

Бастиан все еще выглядел неудовлетворенным и ничего не понимающим:

– Что за чушь вы обе несете? Серьезно, жертва, если ты собирался таким образом приставать к моей девушке…

– Басти, подожди.

Третий из парней, которого я поначалу и не заметил, возник откуда-то из-за спины Бастиана. Неудивительно, что я сначала не увидел его – он был значительно ниже своего друга-акселерата.

– Я знаю этого фрика… Олли, да?

Голубые глаза говорившего выразительно уставились мне в лицо, заставив мою спину покрыться гадкими бусинками холодного пота. Мы действительно знали друг друга, опять же не лично, конечно. С ног до головы покрытый бронзовым загаром, с темными немного вьющимися волосами и такими яркими, словно это были цветные линзы, глазами Маттиас Шнайдер был больше похож на бразильскую кинозвезду, чем на обычного учащегося старших классов. Но, к несчастью, мы учились на параллели. В одной и той же гимназии.

Я знал, что Маттиас популярен и среди девушек из моего класса, он то и дело заваливался к нам на паузах, но мы, разумеется, еще ни разу не разговаривали лично. Стоило вообще Маттиасу возникнуть где-то в коридорах гимназии, как люди облепляли его прямо-таки живым комом, что я даже иногда откровенно жалел его, думая о том, как он только в такой тесноте может дышать, бедняга.

Но сейчас от жалости не осталось и следа, ее сменил страх. Постыдный мелочный страх – я чувствовал, что Маттиас вмешался уж точно не для того, чтобы меня защищать.

Как только он сказал, что знает меня, девушки с изумлением округлили глаза, а Бастиан недоверчиво осведомился:

– Откуда это?

– Это типа экс-бойфренд Матце, – хихикая, предложил Штеффен. Этот парень, похоже, был у них на правах клоуна. – У-у, кри-и-пи!

– Закрой рот, кретин. Мы учимся в параллельных классах.

Шутка Штеффена не показалась Маттиасу такой же смешной, как и всем остальным, он в ярости попытался стукнуть Штеффена по голове, но тот уклонился, скользнув куда-то за вешалку с толстовками. Офисная координаторша и Рваные Джинсы похрюкивали от смеха, уткнувшись друг другу в плечи, а азиатка раздраженно поджала густо накрашенные губы – этот жест был первым искренним из увиденных мной. По-видимому, вся веселая компания изрядно донимала ее.

Происходившее принимало странный оборот. Я не столько боялся того, что эти парни могли сделать со мной, в конце концов, в магазине мы были не одни, сколько того, что моя тихая спокойная жизнь в недрах „Блю Орэндж“ прямо сейчас катилась в тартарары, а я беспомощно смотрел ей вслед. Кроме того, по слегка сузившимся глазам Маттиаса я понимал, что в одночасье превратился для него из нелепого пустого места и призрака-отщепенца во вполне существующего человека из плоти и крови. Парня, находившегося всего-то за тонкой перегородкой, отделявшей параллельные классы, и которому всегда можно было настучать по голове – было бы время и желание.

Единственное, на что я мог надеяться, – что Маттиас быстро забудет обо мне, но он не забыл. Быть может, злопамятным он и не был, но память у него уж точно была неплохая. В чем я и убедился в последующие несколько недель.

 

 

 

 

Наша гимназия смахивала на огромный выкрашенный в зеленый мусорный бак, поставленный вверх тормашками на землю. Зимой здесь было нестерпимо холодно, летом же царила кошмарная духота, и, хотя учителя и оставляли окна открытыми настежь в любую погоду, в туалетах над раковинами нарастала плесень, старательно уничтожаемая уборщиками в конце каждой недели. Они делали все, что было в их силах, но плесень всегда возвращалась – уж очень она была упорной.

Как и Маттиас.

Не думаю, что он мстил мне за тот инцидент в скейтшопе, он вообще не казался особенно мстительным человеком, возможно, ему просто было скучно. Учебой он не слишком интересовался, но, скорее всего, по воле родителей исправно таскался в гимназию почти каждый божий день, вот и развлекался как мог.

Первым, что встретило меня на следующий день после стычки в скейтшопе, был неслабый тычок в спину и смех его приятелей.

– Эй, Олли, как дела сегодня?

– Классные кроссовки, фрик!

Я машинально опустил глаза на свои кроссовки – один из дружков Маттиаса явно отличался наблюдательностью, мои старые кроссовки действительно были ни к черту. Они вылиняли так, что я и сам при всем желании не мог определить, какого они были цвета. Я не знал, что ответить, поэтому промолчал, к счастью, Маттиас со своей свитой уже растворился в толпе на другой стороне коридора. Он был слишком занят, чтобы растрачивать больше двух минут своего драгоценного времени на издевательства надо мной, правда, когда он удалился, я поймал на себе несколько сочувствующих взглядов невольных свидетелей нашего конфликта, и это разозлило меня больше всего. Я ненавидел, когда кто-то так явно жалел меня.

Плетясь тогда в свой класс, я понимал, что больше не смогу оставаться счастливым призраком, которого никто и никогда не замечал – Маттиас и все, что было связано с ним, привлекали к себе слишком много внимания, и я знал, что эта участь теперь не минует и меня. И оказался прав.

Конечно, саркастические замечания Маттиаса, насмешки и безобидные толчки в спину не шли ни в какое сравнение с моббингом в какой-нибудь американской школе, в этом смысле я был рад, что страна, в которой мне посчастливилось родиться, была гораздо цивилизованней и расслабленней, но не прошло и нескольких недель, как я понял, что страшно устал от всего этого.

Бесконечное внимание к моей жалкой персоне по-настоящему утомляло. По вечерам я никак не мог заснуть, а завтрак перед занятьями, да и обед на большой перемене не хотели лезть в горло. Дорога в „Блю Орэндж“ была закрыта для меня раз и навсегда, Маттиаса мне хватало по горло и в гимназии, но я часто вспоминал с тоской об уютных кожаных диванчиках и тихой музыке, струящейся из динамиков.

На занятьях я был весь на нервах, как под допингом, и любой взгляд в мою сторону был словно электрический разряд – все грозило закончиться не так безобидно, как казалось в начале, через месяц я окончательно потерял аппетит, а на левой руке образовалась небольшая нервная экзема, и я принимался меланхолично расчесывать ее, стоило мне подумать о зеленой коробке и ее недружелюбных обитателях.

В конце концов, я сдался и начал прогуливать гимназию. В этом не было ничего страшного – писать выпускные экзамены нам нужно было только в следующем году, да и предметы, которые мы изучали, казались все как на подбор слишком простыми и скучными.

Отец, который и без того всегда давал мне слишком много свободы, в последнее время все чаще и чаще пропадал в своих командировках, поэтому все равно ничего бы не заметил, но сидеть дома из-за хорошей жизни, устроенной мне Маттиасом, тоже не особенно хотелось.

Весна медленно, но верно подползала к своей середине и дни становились жарче и жарче, поэтому в одно особенно солнечное утро, встав в десять – в последнее время это уже становилось моей привычкой – я закинул в рюкзак книгу, двухлитровую бутылку газировки и плеер и, выведя из гаража свой дряхлый велосипед, поехал провести разведку окрестностей.

После смерти матери мой отец переехал за город, в дом, оставленный им когда-то родителями – протестовать тогда я не мог, все-таки мне было всего лишь десять. Сейчас же я уже давно привык к жизни в этой относительной глуши, благо электрички от нас к середине города, где находилась злосчастная зеленая коробка, ходили без особенных перебоев.

Через несколько сонных, разморенных практически летней духотой безлюдных улиц, которые я миновал буквально за пять минут, начинались бесконечные поля – в это время года из-за цветущего рапса они казались гигантским пятном желтой краски, выплеснутой каким-то рассеянным художником на землю. Атомная электростанция на границе с горизонтом изрыгала из своих толстенных труб густой белесый дым, и я невольно подумал о радиоактивном облаке, накрывающем такие же рапсовые поля и узкие тихие улочки Шлица, на которых бесстрашная Ханна так отчаянно пыталась найти своего младшего брата, будто бы это действительно могло его спасти.[4] И одновременно с этими мыслями пришли мысли о том, что я уже больше пяти лет жил в непосредственной близости с огромной опасностью, которая в любой момент могла поставить точку на моем никчемном существовании. В этом свете мои нынешние проблемы с гимназией и Маттиасом показались такими глупыми и надуманными, что мне даже стало смешно. Но с другой стороны, стоило мне вспомнить о зеленом мусорном баке, как экзема на руке мгновенно напомнила о себе противным зудом, да еще и таким сильным, что мне даже на какие-то пару минут пришлось остановиться, чтобы утолить свою потребность в расчесывании.

А рапсовые поля все никак не хотели заканчиваться, словно рапсовое масло неожиданно стало самым востребованным продуктом на земле. Я ехал медленно, то и дело закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо солнцу. На трассе слева, отделенной от полей высокой стеной, мерно гудели проносившиеся мимо машины, но это был единственный звук – мир словно замер, погрузившись в полуденную дремоту.

Через несколько километров начинался следующий небольшой городок, но мне не очень хотелось ехать к нему, поэтому я поспешно свернул в сторону и понял, что обнаружил небольшой скейтпарк, затерянный между полями – маленький уютный кусок бетона, прячущийся в уже изрядно поднадоевшем мне море желтизны.

В эти полуденные часы парк был пуст. Да и вообще, кто бы решил ехать в такую даль, чтобы только кататься на скейтборде? Разве что только люди, жившие в городке за парком, но у них всех были, наверное, дела поважнее.

Швырнув велосипед на обочину, я с наслаждением вдохнул запах раскаленного бетона – безлюдный под палящим солнцем парк казался таким же бесполезным и заброшенным, как и я сам.

Мне почему-то дико понравилось это сравнение. Я решил, что парк теперь будет моим новым „Блю Орэндж“ – местом, в котором я могу проводить большую часть своего свободного времени, оставаясь в покое, но при этом не находясь в четырех стенах дома.

Скейтпарк действительно идеально подходил для этого – вокруг него поля начинали бугриться, и на небольших холмах кучковались деревья, образуя приятную тень. Я вскарабкался на один из холмов и удобно устроился там на траве – парк был передо мной как на ладони, но при этом я сам мог оставаться инкогнито на случай нежданных гостей.

Я ощутил странную дрожь внутри – мне показалось, что я начал влюбляться в это место. Кому и начерта был нужен „Блю Орэндж“?

Распахнув книгу, ту самую, которую читал в день неприятного инцидента в скейтшопе – я все никак не мог разобраться с ней, – я углубился в чтение.

Прошло несколько часов. Гауссе на страницах книги, как всегда, искрометно иронизировал, заставляя меня периодически глупо ухмыляться. От жары постоянно накатывала сонливость и в какой-то момент я задремал, проспав точно не меньше сорока минут. Проснувшись, я с новыми силами принялся за книгу.

С моим стратегическим укрытием я не прогадал, после четырех в парке появилось несколько галдящих детишек и подростков в мешковатых шортах и брендовых футболках, напомнивших мне о Маттиасе и его приятелях. Но никто не замечал меня, я снова стал воздухом, человеком-невидимкой, наблюдавшим за происходящим внизу с ленивым интересом.

Подростки были не особо сильны в скейтбординге, они время от времени неуклюже плюхались на задницы и безжалостно обдирали себе колени об асфальт так, что мне становилось больно от одного только их вида, но часам к пяти в парке появилось несколько парней повзрослее, отдаленно похожих на продавцов в „Блю Орэндже“ – они мало разговаривали друг с другом, только без устали искатывали небольшой скейтпул в середине парка настолько виртуозно, что я невольно почувствовал себя зрителем на внеочередных „Икс-геймз“.[5]

После семи парк снова опустел, и я смело спустился вниз к своему велосипеду, сиротливо ждавшему меня у обочины, и отправился домой. По дороге туда на меня снова нахлынуло непонятное чувство удовлетворения, такое же, какое я испытал при первом взгляде, брошенном мной на парк.

Проведенный там день был совершенным – с какой стороны на него ни посмотри.

 

[1] Скейтшоп здесь используется в более широком смысле, как специализированный магазин для экстремальных видов спорта (скейтбординг, сноубординг, серфинг), а также марок одежды и аксессуаров, связанных с ними.

[2] Часто употребляемое в Германии сокращение от имени Маттиас.

[3] Болт, находящийся в центре подвески скейтборда и скрепляющий „хэнгер“, платформу и амортизаторы.

[4] Отсылка к фантастическому роману Гудрун Паузеванг „Облако“, в котором на фиктивной атомной электростанции происходит авария. Ханна, главная героиня романа, ищет своего младшего брата, оставшегося одного дома, но несмотря на то, что она все-таки находит его, он все равно погибает через какое-то время сбитый машиной.

[5] Ежегодное спортивное событие, специализирующиеся на экстремальных видах спорта.


	2. II. Fly high

“Я извиняюсь, мистер полицейский,

Но если бы я хотел поговорить, я бы позвонил другу“[1], – саркастично пел у меня в ушах Джон Гурли. Я вяло пошевелился и открыл глаза. На часах мобильника было еще одиннадцать, но солнце словно с катушек съехало и пекло в начале мая, как в конце августа.

Над скейтпарком висело горячее марево. Я устало зевнул. Последние дни были такими жаркими, что меня размаривало безо всякого повода и я умудрялся засыпать несколько раз на дню, мучаясь потом по ночам безнадежной бессонницей. Она определенно была наказанием за мою страшную лень, но я никак не мог совладать с желаниями собственного тела и отключался в тени под деревьями каждый раз, стоило мне только этого захотеть.

Может быть – я был не очень уверен в этом, – виной моей бесконечной сонливости было еще и чувство необыкновенного комфорта и счастья, в котором я пребывал в последнее время. О гимназии я и думать забыл, экзема на руке съежилась до размеров пятнышка, а имя Маттиас перестало вызвать в моем желудке лихорадочные судороги, словно при кишечном отравлении. Да, я был действительно расслаблен и счастлив.

По страницам раскрытой книги полз муравей, несколько секунд я в каком-то полусонном трансе наблюдал за ним, пока тот не скрылся в темноте под обложкой. В воздухе пахло сухой травой и цветами. Все еще не особенно задумываясь над собственными действиями, я взял в руки книгу, полистал ее, но потом с сомнением отложил в сторону. Песня в плеере закончилась, переключившись на другую, уже успевшую надоесть мне, и я, поморщившись, потянул за проводки наушников.

Внизу раздавались характерные звуки – шуршание колес по асфальту и глухое клацание, когда скейтборд при приземлении касался пола. Я удивился, что кто-то заявился сюда в такую рань, и сполз со своего места немного ниже, чтобы разглядеть происходившее в скейтпарке.

Парень внизу тренировал невероятно сложное скольжение по краю грайнд-бокса – получалось у него, надо признаться, шикарно, и я даже засмотрелся на него, правда, очнулся буквально через минуту, когда он, отработав трюк, повернулся ко мне лицом, и я понял, что меня охватывает чувство самого жуткого дежа вю во всей моей жизни.

Он пробрался и сюда! Отняв у меня „Блю Орэндж“, Маттиас продолжал, сам того не подозревая, разрушать те крохотные крупицы комфорта, которые я выстроил вокруг себя. В тот момент я почувствовал, как волна ничем не сдерживаемой холодной ярости к этому беспринципному парню поднялась внутри меня и заполнила мое тело, словно газировка пустой пластмассовый стаканчик.

Он что, преследовал меня? Или же нас просто тянуло к одинаковым местам? Он был как злой рок, как хроническая болезнь, как радиоактивное облако, от которого было нигде не спрятаться – он проникал в любое место, сквозь любые стены, распространяя вокруг свой яд.

Я панически зашвырнул книгу в рюкзак и намотал наушники на плеер и уже собирался сорваться с места, как что-то остановило меня. Я вдруг вспомнил, что Маттиас не видел меня – конечно, мой велосипед все так же валялся у обочины, но это не мешало мне сохранять свой статус инкогнито. Все-таки на нем не стояло большими буквами мое имя. А Маттиасу вообще, похоже, было наплевать на окружающий мир, он прыгал, как заведенный, будто бы тренировался для какого-нибудь скейт-контеста в Калифорнии. Вот уж от кого-кого, а от него я не ожидал такого усердия.

Кое-как отдышавшись и подавив панику, я внимательно огляделся по сторонам в ожидании увидеть наших сокамерников по зеленой коробке или хоть какую-то свиту Маттиаса со стороны – Бастиана или Штеффена, но никого из них не было видно. Неужели он пришел сюда один?

Мне не верилось. Я сполз еще ниже и принялся наблюдать за тренировками Маттиаса – тот к этому времени уже окончательно взмок, но запала так и не терял. Заниматься спортом при такой жаре? Этот парень явно мечтал заполучить солнечный удар, впрочем, для меня это уж точно было бы не самым худшим развитием событий.

Я не узнал его с самого начала, потому что свои темные волосы он спрятал под синей бейсболкой, в торсе же наоборот оголился, напялив на себя такой свободный тэнк-топ, что тот, намокнув от пота, висел на нем, как половая тряпка. Маттиас не был таким тощим, как многие профи на видеоклипах в Ютубе, но его маленький рост, кажется, обеспечивал его нужным коэффициентом прыгучести, и то, что он выделывал, выглядело довольно профессионально. Я снова засмотрелся – со своей темной от загара кожей и неплохими навыками Маттиас казался истинным калифорнийцем, сошедшим со страниц пестрых скейтбординг-журналов.

Через двадцать минут моя слежка мне все же надоела, и я снова заполз чуть повыше на холм и взялся за книгу. Бог с ним, с этим назойливым типом, все-таки здесь я был в какой-никакой защищенности от него. Наверняка, он не выдержит и уйдет – через час максимум. Или до этого допрыгается и сломает себе ногу – в любом случае уберется отсюда в ближайшее время.

Я немного успокоился и продолжил читать, засунув в уши наушники, и мне даже удалось на какое-то время немного абстрагироваться от присутствия Маттиаса, хотя чувство сонливого комфорта и счастья так и не вернулось. Я все время ощущал себя напряженным – в какой-то момент мне показалось, что стук колес по асфальту прекратился, и я, вынув из ушей наушники, настороженно прислушался – и действительно вокруг царила волшебная тишина.

Наконец-таки убрался, обрадованно решил я. Парк внизу был пустым – Маттиас растворился в воздухе так внезапно, что я даже на какое-то мгновение решил, что он мне вообще приснился. Вот бы было здорово, если бы это было так.

Услышав шуршание травы под ногами, я напрягся, ощущая, как от мерзкого предчувствия мои подмышки стали мокрыми от пота. Неужели он мог заметить меня? Но как?! Это было невозможно.

Маттиас возник в поле моего зрения через несколько секунд, после того, как я услышал его шаги – на его измученном жарой и тренировками лице расплывалось какое-то неопределенное выражение, не обещавшее мне ничего приятного.

– Олли, – то ли утвердительно, то ли вопросительно сказал он и, пыхтя, плюхнулся на траву рядом со мной, – что ты здесь делаешь, а, Олли?

– Э-э… Привет, Маттиас, – выдавил вместо ответа я, удивляясь про себя, что вообще мог что-то сказать.

– Ты что, следишь за мной? – проигнорировав мое приветствие, мрачно спросил Маттиас. Я посмотрел на него – он растянулся на траве в полный рост, стянув с себя бейсболку. Его намокшие от пота волосы нелепо курчавились.

– Нет, я не…

– Или ты один из этих психов-одиночек, которые похищают людей и запирают их в подвалах, чтобы потом издеваться над ними? – бесцеремонно перебил меня Маттиас. – Такой ты, да, Олли?

Я не мог понять, шутит он или всерьез, поэтому на всякий случай поспешно ответил:

– Я не собираюсь тебя похищать.

Маттиас громко рассмеялся.

– Хорошо, теперь я могу быть спокойным.

Он выглядел изнуренным и показался мне безобидным, но меня все равно обуревало желание вскочить со своего места, запихать вещи в рюкзак и убраться с холма от греха подальше, но даже для меня что-то подобное было бы уж слишком трусливым побегом. Я решил остаться. Все-таки это было мое место, и я пришел на него первым.

Нервно затолкав в уши наушники, я демонстративно уставился в книгу, но так и не смог сосредоточиться. Загорелая блестящая от пота кожа Маттиаса отливала на солнце насыщенным оливковым оттенком, заставляя меня уноситься мыслями в наше с отцом последнее путешествие в Испанию. Я думал об узких вымощенных камнем переулках Барселоны, о ее величественных соборах и о темнокожих, невысоких и с настойчивым постоянством улыбающихся людях. Я так замечтался, что даже забыл на какое-то время о присутствии Маттиаса, пока тот сам не напомнил мне о себе, поинтересовавшись как-то даже миролюбиво:

– Эй, Олли… я могу сделать глоток твоей воды?

– Чего? – изумленный, я даже вытащил наушники из ушей.

Маттиас закинул руки за голову – волосы прилипли к его лбу, а по вискам катились тоненькие струйки пота.

– Ну твоя газировка. Можно я сделаю несколько глотков? Я пить хочу – умираю, а моя вода уже закончилась.

 _Ну_ _и_ _подыхай_ _от_ _жажды_ _,_ _если_ _не_ _додумался_ _взять_ _с_ _собой_ _побольше_ _воды_ _,_ _собравшись_ _заниматься_ _спортом_ _на_ _такой_ _жаре_ _,_ _недоумок_.

Вслух я нехотя отозвался:

– Ладно, но ты…

Я так и не успел закончить фразу, как Маттиас уже жадно присосался к моей бутылке. Он поглощал газировку так, будто мы с ним встретились где-нибудь в Сахаре – я смотрел на него с сожалением, смешанным с брезгливостью. Пить из одной бутылки с незнакомым человеком было для меня наравне с занятьем незащищенным сексом с первым встречным, кроме того, Маттиас как парень, у которого девушек уже, наверняка, было больше, чем у меня в моей жизни когда-либо будет, не вызвал уж очень большого доверия. Мало ли какие у него там могли быть болезни. Я непроизвольно сглотнул, подумав о том, что о газировке теперь точно можно забыть, и в горле – будто бы в ответ на эту мысль – страшно пересохло.

Заметив мой взгляд, Маттиас резко оторвался от процесса питья, испуганно округлив глаза и феерически выплюнув из себя половину набранной до этого в рот газировки:

– Эта вода, с ней что – что-то не так?! Чего это ты на меня так уставился, а?

Этот жест выглядел настолько комично, что я не мог удержаться от улыбки, и это напугало Маттиаса еще больше.

– Прекрати ухмыляться как псих какой-то! Жуть!

Я фыркнул и снова запихнул в уши наушники, а Маттиас, нахмурившись, отложил бутылку в сторону. Благодарность для этого парня была явно незнакомым словом.

Солнце продолжало припекать сверху так, что я понял, что и сам страшно вспотел под футболкой. Правда, проверить это было за гранью возможного – едкий запах пота, исходивший от Маттиаса при каждом его движении, успешно перебивал любые запахи в диаметре, наверное, нескольких километров от нас, в том числе и мой собственный.

Я вздохнул и только собирался нажать на „плэй“, как Маттиас, все это время напряженно наблюдавший за моими действиями, полюбопытствовал:

– Эй, Олли, что это ты там все время слушаешь?

В каком гетто только вырос этот парень и что это за привычка у него была каждое предложение начинать с „эй“? Я поморщился. Судя по дорогим шмоткам Маттиаса, денег у его родителей было хоть лопатой греби, но его манера общения при этом была такой, что „Не грози Южному централу“ даже рядом не стояло.

С тяжелым вздохом вытянув наушники из ушей, я отозвался:

– Portugal the man.

– Это типа что?

– Это типа инди-рок, – передразнил я, а Маттиас поднял брови:

– Ого, какие мы хипстеры.

Я обиженно промолчал. Маттиас с бездумным выражением лица какое-то время пялился на облака, проплывавшие над нашими головами, но ему быстро надоело это занятие, и он безапелляционно заявил:

– Терпеть не могу инди.

– Я не спрашивал тебя о твоих музыкальных предпочтениях.

Эта фраза уже слетела с моего языка, когда я понял, насколько мог разозлить своим не слишком вежливым ответом Маттиаса. Но тот не разозлился – _еще_ _бы_ _,_ подумалось мне _,_ _занятья_ _скейтбордингом_ _на_ _двадцатипятиградусной_ _жаре_ _вымотали_ _бы_ _любого_ – и продолжил рассеянно считать ворон где-то в небе.

– Ладно, сделаю исключение. Послушаю твоих португальцев.

– Это американцы вообще-то.

– Не держи меня за идиота, Олли! Просто дай сюда, – Маттиас грубо отобрал у меня наушники – сопротивляться было бесполезно – и с довольным выражением пещерного человека, нашедшего добычу, вставил их себе в уши.

Я непроизвольно скривился. Черт с ней, с газировкой, но мои наушники – я пользовался ими несколько месяцев и уже даже привык к ним. Представив, как обрабатываю наушники дезинфицирующим спреем, я окончательно сник. Нет уж, лучше сразу выкинуть.

Маттиас, кажется, не замечал моего отвращения. Зажмурившись, он капризно пожаловался:

– Ничего не слышу.

Я молча прокрутил до первого трека и нажал „плэй“. Наблюдать за тем, как мой мучитель слушает мою любимую песню, было странно, но я не позволил негодованию, по капле копившемуся внутри, вырваться наружу. Я просто сидел рядом и смотрел на него – на то, как он, закрыв глаза, постукивал пальцами по своей ключице в такт музыке. На внутренней стороне его левого запястья рассыпалась маленькими цветными звездочками татуировка – такая же кичливая и бессмысленная, как и он сам.

Нет, ну правда, у кого могло хватить ума одаривать себя разноцветными звездами на запястье на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Или он эту татуировку в двенадцать лет выбирал?

Песня закончилась слишком резко, я даже и не успел очнуться от размышлений о татуировке Маттиаса, как тот вытащил из ушей наушники и, прищурившись, уставился на меня.

– I’m just a creep in a t-shirt, jeans, I don’t fuckin’ care?[2]

Английский Маттиаса оказался неожиданно чистым, красивым, с каким-то заоблачно-эротичным британским акцентом. Я смущенно моргнул, глядя на него в ответ, и он протянул:

– Эта песня… она ведь про тебя, да, Олли?

Я почему-то смутился еще сильнее. Возможно, Маттиас был вовсе не таким недалеким и примитивным, каким он хотел выглядеть. Забрав свои наушники обратно, я запихал их в карман и неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Может быть. Или… о том, каким я тебе кажусь.

– То есть ты не тот, кем кажешься? – так уместно парировал Маттиас, что у меня по спине пробежали мурашки от интеллектуального наслаждения. Наш разговор начинал настолько нравиться мне, что я даже перестал жалеть о потерянных наушниках, но Маттиас умудрился все испортить, превратившись снова в обычного себя и по-идиотски хихикнув:

– Таинственный ты парень, Олли. Но не радуйся раньше времени – для других ты тот, кем они тебя видят. Ты обычный скучный неудачник. Какие бы тараканы у тебя в голове ни водились. Всем насрать.

Он мог бы и не говорить это. Я и без него прекрасно знал, что то, что он говорил, было правдой, но осознавать это и слышать от другого – две разные вещи. Второе было куда неприятней.

Маттиас вряд ли собирался специально задеть меня – он просто говорил то, что думал. Это для него было так же естественно, как для меня читать мои заумные, никому не нужные книги и воображать себя чем-то лучшим.

Я вдруг понял, что в мыслях постоянно оправдываю Маттиаса. С чего бы это? Я никогда не был таким с другими людьми. Почему тогда он?

Как и я, он не был ничем особенным. Просто набором хороших генов – смазливый, спортивный, не в меру энергичный. Так видели его другие люди – но я, глядя на то, как он спускается с холма, возвращаясь к скейтпарку, пытался разглядеть за яркой картинкой то, что было внутри. Может быть, именно там и пряталось то, что раз за разом, сводило нас вместе.

Маттиас продолжил тренироваться. Ему было наплевать, что я смотрю на него, наплевать на слепящее солнце над головой и пот, через несколько минут снова заливавший его лицо – он был слишком увлечен.

Шорох колес по асфальту в царящей вокруг послеполуденной тишине убаюкивал. Я почувствовал, что еще немного и снова отключусь, но засыпать при Маттиасе было стыдно.

Нехотя собрав вещи, я спустился с холма и направился к своему велосипеду. День был безнадежно испорчен, я позорно сбегал с поля боя, оставляя мой скейтпарк в единоличном распоряжение Маттиаса – утешить могло только то, что он все же использовал парк по назначению, я же просто раскисал здесь на солнце – занятье, которое можно было продолжить и дома на балконе. Да и вообще где угодно.

Когда я поднял мой велосипед с земли, Маттиас окликнул меня: „Эй, Олли“, – и я машинально развернулся, вспомнив, что даже не попрощался с ним. Хотя, если брать во внимание наши отношения, которые были, как бы помягче сказать, более чем натянутыми, в особенно теплых прощаниях друг с другом не было никакой нужды.

Оставив свой скейтборд на плавящемся от жары асфальте, Маттиас подбежал ко мне и, задыхаясь, осведомился:

– Уже идешь?

Я вообразил на секунду, что в его голосе было сожаление. Маттиас весь взмок, тяжело дышал и беспомощно щурил на солнце свои васильковые глаза.

– Ага, – отозвался я.

Маттиас равнодушно кивнул. _Зачем_ _тогда_ _было_ _спрашивать_ _,_ _если_ _тебе_ _все_ _равно_ , отстраненно подумал я, но Маттиас тут же выдал, удивив меня до глубины души:

– Придешь завтра в гимназию?

Я судорожно прикинул в уме – если уж мои прогулы не могли не остаться незамеченными даже для него, то дело уже попахивало жареным. Не то чтобы я пылал большой любовью к зеленой коробке, но оказаться вышвырнутым оттуда с треском мне не очень хотелось. Хотя бы только из-за моего отца, который всегда принимал подобные вещи близко к сердцу.

– Наверное, – осторожно ответил я, и Маттиас согласно кивнул:

– Тогда до завтра.

– До завтра.

 _До_ _завтра_ _?_ _Он_ _,_ _видимо_ _,_ _издевался_ _._ По дороге домой я разъяренно вдавливал педали своего велосипеда так, что на половине пути одна из них жалобно хрустнула и последний километр мне пришлось идти пешком.

Сломанный велосипед бесил. Маттиас бесил своей безапелляционностью, искренним презрением и одновременно искренним интересом ко мне. Своими навыками профессионального скейтбордиста, голубыми глазами и оливковой кожей.

Так и не дойдя до дома, я остановился посреди желтеющего вокруг рапса и с наслаждением выпил остатки газировки из моей бутылки, попутно размышляя о том, какими венерическими болезнями мог болеть Маттиас и какие из них могли передаваться через слюну.

Мне хотелось, чтобы это были все возможные болезни мира, вот только мне не пришло на ум ни одной конкретной. Раздраженный, я зашвырнул пустую бутылку от газировки далеко в поле цветущего рапса.

Единственной болезнью, которой заразил меня Маттиас, было презрение к самому себе. Пока что оно было в инкубационной фазе, но я знал, что через несколько дней оно будет готово расцвести и поразить каждую клеточку моего тела.

Но, как оказалось позже, у меня был довольно хороший иммунитет к этому заболеванию.

 

 

[1] I'm sorry Mr. Policeman,  
If I wanted to talk I would called a friend. „Creep in a t-shirt“ Portugal. The man

[2] Я всего лишь странный тип в футболке и джинсах, и мне наплевать. ( "Creep in a t-shirt" Portugal. the man)


	3. III.Fall down

Придя на следующий день в гимназию, я понял, что все вернулось на круги своя. Никто не замечал меня, даже учителя не соизволили высказать ничего по поводу моих бессовестных прогулов, а Маттиас, на которого я случайно натолкнулся в коридоре на первой же перемене, прошел мимо с таким видом, словно его зрение упало до минус семи и он перестал узнавать меня в лицо.

Я запоздало понял, что это было своеобразной благодарностью. За бутылку газировки на жаре, за то, что я поделился с ним любимой песней… Или, быть может, за наш интересный разговор? Чтобы это ни было, Маттиас предлагал мне мирный договор, и я был бы идиотом, если бы не принял его.

Несколько дней я расслабленно наслаждался спокойствием в гимназии и, когда отец вернул мой велосипед из ремонта, придя домой с занятий, тут же помчался к скейтпарку.

Над полями стояла уже привычная жара. Влага испарялась из моего тела со скоростью света, и я пожалел, что не захватил с собой пять литров воды вместо двух. Переносной холодильник был бы тоже очень кстати.

Маттиас оказался в скейтпарке. Я не удивился, просто отметил про себя этот факт, осторожно положив велосипед на обочину. Все-таки я уже в прошлый раз смирился с тем, что скейтпарк не был моей личной территорией, пусть я и любил его так, что с удовольствием бы обнес его высоченным забором с колючей проволокой.

При виде меня Маттиас улыбнулся и помахал мне рукой с верхушки халф-пайпа. Вне стен гимназии со зрением у него было, похоже, все в порядке. Я кисло усмехнулся в ответ.

Мирный договор продолжал действовать. Забравшись на свой холм, я устроился там на солнце. Читать не хотелось. Маттиас трудился внизу в поте лица, и меня то и дело обуревал соблазн посмотреть, как у него там внизу дела, но я сдерживался – правда, с трудом.

Через час Маттиас сам приполз ко мне – его плечи уже заметно теряли свой симпатичный оливковый оттенок, становясь черными от загара.

Я удивленно поднял брови и отодвинулся в сторону, когда Маттиас обессиленно шлепнулся рядом со мной.

– Олли, сделай мне одолжение, – заныл он. – Сделаешь?

– Какое одолжение?

– Скажи сначала: сделаешь или нет?

Я нахмурился. Что за детские уловки? Маттиас уткнулся носом в траву – он выглядел так, словно был на последней стадии отчаяния. Вспомнив о нашем мирном договоре и моем чудесном освобождении от издевательств, я смягчился:

– Ладно. Что я должен сделать?

Маттиас весь засветился.

– Поснимаешь меня на камеру?

Пожав плечами, я кивнул – почему бы и нет? Читать все равно не очень хотелось, от жары страшно клонило сон, поэтому немного движения мне бы точно не помешало.

Маттиас выглядел возбужденным и таким счастливым, словно только что выиграл суперприз в лотерее. Усталость слетела с него почти мгновенно, и, втиснув мне в руки маленькую, но кажущуюся непомерно дорогой видеокамеру, он принялся прыгать передо мной на своем скейтборде с утроенными усилиями.

Сам процесс съемки показался мне забавным, вот только не прошло и двадцати минут, как руки устали, а Маттиас, напротив, не только обрел новое дыхание, но и, потеряв последние крупицы приличия, принялся командовать мной так, что я едва поспевал за ним и только и слышал что: „Эй, Олли, держи камеру выше! Ну не настолько же… Теперь ниже! Почему у тебя так руки трясутся? Начальная стадия алкоголизма или что? Держи камеру спокойнее...“

Маттиасу удалось так загонять меня и самого себя, что уже через час мы оба снова лежали без сил на холме – я с книгой в руках, а он в моих наушниках. Парк постепенно наполнялся другими людьми, а Маттиас, наконец-таки окончательно устав, больше не собирался сползать обратно.

Поработив и превратив меня в своего оператора-энтузиаста, Маттиас стал будто бы намного благосклонней ко мне – наш мирный договор расширился, включив в себя дополнительные подпункты, делавшие наше сосуществование, как в гимназии, так и в парке, намного легче. Я продолжал снимать его на камеру, наловчившись так, что мне даже самому начал нравиться результат, в перерывах же мы забирались на холм и валялись там на солнце.

Я много читал, иногда слушал музыку, а иногда и бесполезную болтовню Маттиаса. Обычно меня мало интересовало то, что он нес – я все чаще ловил себя на том, что заслушивался тем, как звучал его голос, в котором тональности ритмично сменяли друг друга, словно лучи в светомузыке.

Наверное, в какой-то момент Маттиас стал считать меня своим другом или чем-то вроде этого. Своим личным рабом с функцией друга, например – я не был слишком силен во всех тонкостях межличностных отношений, хоть и понимал инстинктивно, что ответной привязанности к Маттиасу не испытывал. Мне просто было лень разрушать его иллюзии.

Это было странное время – благодаря Маттиасу и скейтпарку я все чаще бывал на солнце, и моя всегда бледная кожа потемнела, пройдя перед этим ряд превращений из самых разнообразных оттенков красного. В один из выходных дней Маттиас заявился в парк, притащив на своем рюкзаке вместо одного скейтборда целых два и, когда я скептически посмотрел на него, он объявил, чуть не лопаясь от чувства собственной важности:

– Это старая доска Басти. Думаю, подойдет – он по росту как раз примерно с тебя будет. Он ее еще в прошлом году у меня оставил, возвращать не надо, так что можешь забрать себе…

Не совсем понимая, что от меня хотят, я с сомнением поднял брови:

– Зачем мне скейтборд?

Маттиас фыркнул. Он уже хорошо знакомым мне жестом скользнул на свою доску и, сделав несколько кругов вокруг грайнд-бокса, на котором я сидел с книгой в руках, эффектно затормозил у меня под самым носом.

– Я не понимаю, Олли, ты постоянно снимаешь меня… тебе что, самому не хочется попробовать?

– Как-то не очень. Мне и так хорошо.

– Ах, брось.

 _Ах, брось_? Я раздраженно поднял глаза на Маттиаса – тот, заговорщически улыбаясь, отъехал на небольшое расстояние и, вернувшись, подпрыгнул в непосредственной близости от меня, заставив скейтборд при этом полностью обернуться вокруг своей оси под подошвами его кроссовок.

– Угу, молодец, – я опасливо подобрал под себя ноги, скрестив их на грайнд-боксе в позе лотоса, – но нет, спасибо.

Маттиас не унимался. Он перебрал практически все из своего репертуара, вертясь вокруг меня, но я игнорировал его до тех пор, пока он не умудрился все же привлечь мое внимание грязной уловкой.

– Смотри, а вот это посвящается тебе.

Я невольно поднял на него глаза – он подпрыгнул на этот раз довольно высоко, но доска словно прилипла к его ногам. По сравнению с другими трюками, которые обычно выделывал Маттиас, этот казался слишком простым. Я разочарованно хмыкнул, а Маттиас подмигнул мне.

– Это "олли" – основа всех основ. У вас даже имена одинаковые. Круто, правда?

– Так себе, – я демонстративно перевернул страницу в книге, а Маттиас, окончательно скиснув, опустился на край грайнд-бокса, внезапно прижавшись ко мне плечом.

– Олли, ты ленивая задница!

Плечо Маттиаса было теплым, словно разогретый на солнце асфальт – вздрогнув, я отодвинулся в сторону. Если межличностные отношения казались мне запутанной, но в то же время интересной штукой, прикосновения были тем, чего я понять не мог до сих пор – зачем касаться другого человека, если только не собираешься заняться с ним сексом?

Несколько минут прошли в полном молчании. Я напряженно пялился в книгу, все еще думая о том, в чем был смысл прикосновений, а Маттиас расстроенно щурился на солнце – надолго его, правда, не хватило, и он заныл в своей обычной манере.

– Я тебя не понимаю, Олли. Серьезно… Как так можно?

– О чем ты? – я сделал вид, что не понимаю, о чем он. Маттиас издал раздраженный стон.

– О чем я? О чем я?! Ты ведь не идиот, Олли. Ты один из самых интеллигентных людей, которых я знаю.

Это было похвалой. Я все еще смотрел в книгу, ощущая как кончики моих ушей становятся горячими. Похвала от Маттиаса, да еще и такая, была словно гром среди ясного неба. Непривычно, но приятно.

Пока я боролся с самим собой, изо всех сил стараясь не выдавать своего смущения, Маттиас невозмутимо продолжил – он откинулся спиной на поверхность грайнд-бокса и зажмурился, подставляя лицо солнцу:

– Ты ленивая задница, Олли. У тебя есть способности, интеллект… Ты ведь можешь научиться чему угодно. Но вместо этого ты просиживаешь на одном месте, уткнувшись в кусок бумаги.

– Это называется книга.

– Книга…

– Да, есть такое слово.

Маттиас хихикнул, закатив глаза, а я вздохнул. Стоило ли вообще объяснять ему что-то? Я все же решил попробовать.

– Это мое хобби, ясно? Ничем не отличается от твоего – тебе скучно, вот ты и прыгаешь тут целыми днями на своей доске. А я читаю… мне тоже скучно и хочется что-нибудь пережить. Вот и все.

– Что можно пережить, уткнувшись в кусок бумаги?

Маттиас, казалось бы, был совершенно серьезен. Он повернулся в мою сторону, и его голубые глаза уставились мне прямо в лицо. Он недоумевал.

– То есть твое хобби залазить в голову другим людям и ковыряться в их фантазиях? Это странное хобби, правда. Даже нездоровое какое-то.

Я молчал. Несколько секунд Маттиас испытующе смотрел на меня, но потом все же отвернулся, скучающе уставившись в небо. Мне не хотелось спорить с ним – на самом деле я совсем не умел отстаивать свою точку зрения. Да и до недавнего времени мне это было не особенно нужно.

Мы больше не поднимали эту тему, но я постоянно возвращался в мыслях к этому разговору. Все-таки это было нашей первой ссорой, и мне хотелось избежать ее повторения.

Маттиас магнитом притягивал к себе людей, он не только легко знакомился с ними, но и мог сблизиться с кем угодно в рекордные сроки. Вот только расставался он со своими новыми знакомыми в таком же ритме – вспыльчивый и довольно упрямый, он исключал людей из своей жизни без особого сожаления, в то же мгновение заполняя оставленную ими пустоту кем-то другим.

В гимназии, где мы продолжали делать вид, что не замечаем друг друга, я взял в привычку наблюдать за ним. Сначала просто от скуки, потом же – из какого-то ленивого, ничем не объяснимого интереса. Жизнь Маттиаса была словно бессмысленный молодежный сериал – посмотрев несколько первых серий, я больше не мог оторваться. На всех переменах, кроме самой длинной, предназначенной для поглощения моего скудного обеда, я скучал, не отрываясь от окна, из которого двор гимназии был как на ладони. Маттиас болтался там на каждой перемене – перебираясь от одной группы учеников к другой, заигрывая с какими-то беспрестанно меняющимися девушками или превращая ступеньки, ведущие к входу, в препятствие для стрит-скейтбординга. Я не признавался Маттиасу в своей слежке, впрочем, в этом не было никакой нужды – в скейтпарке он сам вываливал на меня весь груз произошедших с ним за день событий. Я же только понимающе кивал, сортируя комментарии Маттиаса и сочетая их втайне с картинками из своей памяти.

И хотя я хорошо запомнил нашу первую ссору и старался не делать того, что могло бы спровоцировать конфликт между нами, это все-таки произошло. Намного быстрее, чем я мог подумать. Мы разругались в пух и прах – начав с какой-то ерунды, разросшейся с помощью гипертрофированной реакции Маттиаса в огромную черную дыру, затянувшую в себя все, что произошло до этого.

Если честно, я даже не помнил, с чего все началось. Помнил только, как Маттиас повысил голос и, поднявшись с земли, яростно бросил мне в лицо:

– Да кого интересует твое мнение, Олли?! Думаешь, я буду слушать какого-то асоциального фрика вроде тебя? Мне наплевать, что ты думаешь.

Я не ответил ему тогда, просто молча стал собирать свои вещи в рюкзак. От обиды у меня дрожали пальцы. Маттиас, уже успевший в тот момент остыть и явно сожалевший о сказанном, занервничал:

– Ты куда?

– Домой, – холодно отозвался я, сворачивая свою джинсовую куртку и запихивая ее в рюкзак. – Можешь поискать другого оператора для своих видео.

– Вот и отлично! – снова завелся Маттиас. – У тебя все равно руки трясутся, как у алкоголика…

– Вот и отлично.

В тот день я был настолько зол на Маттиаса, что не совсем осознавал, что именно произошло, зато в последующие дни у меня было много времени для размышлений. Много долгих бесконечных часов, которые я провел в безучастной коме, наблюдая за сверкающими на солнце частичками пыли, переполняющими воздух моей комнаты. Я снова бесстыдно прогуливал гимназию – идти туда не хотелось. Не хотелось делать вообще ничего – за все три дня я не открыл ни одной книги. Просто слушал музыку и думал – в основном, о последних словах Маттиаса почему-то. О том, что, несмотря на то, что мы действительно сблизились за последний месяц, он продолжал считать меня „асоциальным фриком“. Парнем, с мнением которого не стоило считаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. В эти дни я понял, насколько ошибался в том, что Маттиас считал меня своим другом, вполне возможно, ему было плевать на меня, так же как и на всех остальных. От одной только мысли об этом меня коробило, и я даже сам не знал почему.

В один из дней, когда я без движения валялся на кровати и пялился в потолок, отец вошел в мою комнату. Я удивился хотя бы потому, что это было скорее исключением, чем правилом, моя комната уже давно была для меня настолько личным пространством, что отец тактично обходил ее стороной.

В тот день же – он коротко постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, мягко нажал на дверную ручку. Я не пошевелился, только зачем-то еще сильнее, до рези в глазах принялся таращиться в потолок, отреагировав на его появление только коротким:

– А, хэй. Ты еще здесь.

Где-то на дне памяти я откопал информацию о том, что отец вроде бы собирался лететь куда-то, только не мог вспомнить именно куда. Да и было ли это важно?

Над моей головой раздался тихий вздох – я все же решил повернуться в его сторону. Кажется, я не ошибся – на отце был его любимый серый пиджак, на плече висела спортивная сумка, увешанная таможенными наклейками.

Он снова вздохнул, глядя на меня сверху вниз.

– Уже собираюсь. Пару минут – и меня не будет.

– Счастливого пути, – отозвался я с таким равнодушием, что мне самому стало противно. Но что тут было поделать – в последнее время с выражением эмоций у меня было действительно туго.

Я продолжал смотреть на отца снизу вверх – он стоял рядом с моей кроватью, сложив руки на груди, будто бы ждал от меня чего-то. С такого ракурса он казался забавным и одновременно жалким – выдающийся квадратный подборок, растрепанные седые волосы и круги под глазами, глубокие, словно кратеры вулканов. Весь его вид кричал о нелюдимости и одиночестве, наверное, для незнакомых людей он выглядел отталкивающе.

Был ли я таким же? Выглядел ли я для других людей так же? От этой мысли мне даже стало страшно.

Отец немного странно покачал головой. Поджал сухие губы. Его левый глаз дернулся – нервный тик, выработавшийся за последние несколько лет.

– Оливер, – мой отец всегда называл меня так официально и высокопарно, будто я был главным героем какого-то любовного романа, – ты… с тобой все в порядке? Если я не ошибаюсь, ты не выходил отсюда уже несколько дней. Как дела в гимназии?

– Как обычно, – соврал я, поведя плечами настолько беспечно, насколько только смог, – пару учителей заболело, и я… ну ты знаешь. Занимался дома.

Отец не верил мне. В его взгляде не было осуждения, он просто не верил моему наглому вранью, и я решил отвлечь его.

– Так куда ты летишь? Таиланд… или Вьетнам?

– Это было близко, – отец почти улыбнулся, а я растерянно захлопал глазами, – Индия. Прекрасный и далекий Дели. Хотел вот спросить, что тебе оттуда привезти.

– Не знаю. Ничего, – я безразлично пожал плечами. На Индию и Дели мне было плевать, я чувствовал себя безгранично и безнадежно одиноким – до скрежета зубов, – привези мне ящик со змеями. В Индии их куча, правда? Просыпаешься, и у тебя в кровати змея, выходишь в коридор – еще одна, а потом выходишь на улицу и там их под ногами сотни…

– И долго ты будешь паясничать?

– Я серьезно, – буркнул я, закрыв глазами ладонями, – сказал же, не нужно мне ничего…

– Оливер, – тон моего отца был таким холодным и назидательным, что я был рад, что больше не вижу его лица, – думаю, тебе стоит все же иногда выходить на улицу. И проветри свою комнату – скоро тут плесенью зарастешь. Надеюсь, ты меня понял. Мне пора.

– Чао.

Я перевернулся на бок и уткнулся лицом в стену, упрямо отказываясь до самого конца смотреть на него – я слышал только звук удаляющихся шагов. И то недолго – через несколько минут квартиру затопила пустота, такая густая, что мне казалось, я мог бы ее пощупать. Я снова был совсем один – впрочем, не было ли это именно тем, чего я хотел? Чего я добивался всеми своими действиями, день за днем? Ведь асоциальные фрики, говорят, любят одиночество.

Именно так, сказал себе я, все еще бесцельно пялясь в стену. Пустота не давила на меня, а укутывала теплым пушистым покрывалом. Но как бы уютно под этим покрывалом ни было, в тот день я чувствовал себя под ним довольно паршиво.

Встав с кровати, я подошел к окну и приоткрыл его немного – свежий воздух вперемешку с солнечными лучами хлынул в комнату. Солнце залило все – сначала я был ошарашен, пытался сопротивляться яркому свету, но мои слабые попытки не продлились больше минуты, я сдался и широко распахнул глаза.

Я впитывал в себя солнечное тепло довольно долго – просто стоял у окна, пока не потерял счет времени. Пока спина не затекла, солнце не скатилось на несколько уровней ближе к горизонту, а воздух не стал ощутимо прохладным. Только тогда, закрыв окно и вернувшись обратно к кровати, я вдруг понял – Маттиас существовал в моей жизни чуть больше месяца, но этого хватало. Я знал, что без него абсолютно точно пойду ко дну.

С этим нужно было что-то делать, причем срочно. Оставалось только придумать что.


	4. IV. I can’t get my head around it

Я не собирался первым мириться с Маттиасом. Дело было даже не в гордости, я был просто слишком неопытен в таких делах – в конце концов, я еще ни с кем по-настоящему не ссорился. Оставалось только ждать.

На следующий день, когда мой отец уже наслаждался индийским летом на другом конце света, я все же заставил себя встать рано утром и двинуться в направлении зеленой коробки. Оказалось, это было не так уж и сложно.

Мои одноклассники поздоровались со мной так равнодушно, будто бы я и не исчезал на несколько дней, а учитель даже не удостоил меня взглядом. Сев за последнюю парту самого крайнего ряда, я тоскливо уставился в окно.

Солнце то и дело затягивали тучи, и на первой перемене двор был почти пуст, на второй же, когда облака все-таки решили убраться подальше, наружу высыпала половина гимназии. Мой класс собрался в кучу, отчаянно дискутируя о чем-то – к нему присоединилась добрая часть класса Маттиаса, но его самого нигде не было видно. Я заскучал еще больше.

От неотрывной слежки за двором заслезились глаза. Встав, я сделал зачем-то несколько кругов по пустому кабинету и снова с ощущением полной тоски вернулся на свое место. Чего я только ждал? Будто бы появление Маттиаса на школьном дворе могло изменить хоть что-то в том, что наши отношения находились в абсолютном раздрае. Я просто должен был успокоиться и больше не думать об этом – если вспомнить, например, два месяца назад я отлично жил и без Маттиаса. Словно сейчас что-то изменилось.

Я вздохнул. В голове никак не хотел укладываться тот факт, что вполне самодостаточному мне мог понадобиться кто-то для поддержки душевного равновесия. В памяти всплыли начальные классы, в которых я худо-бедно общался с кем-то, у меня было даже пару так называемых «друзей», но они переставали интересовать меня, стоило им только исчезнуть из моего поля зрения. Дальше было хуже – чем старше окружающие становились, тем страннее я им казался и тем неприятнее становилась моя школьная жизнь.

Я поморщился – нужно ли было сейчас вообще вспоминать подобные вещи? Двор гимназии был все еще переполнен, хотя отдельные группки учеников потихоньку начинали редеть – до конца перемены оставалось каких-то десять минут. Уже не зная, как отвязаться от мыслей о Маттиасе, я страдальчески закатил глаза к потолку и неожиданно заметил светло-серое пятно на белоснежной стене прямо напротив моего стола.

Плесень.

Почему-то совсем некстати в голове всплыли слова отца. Я наморщил лоб, зачарованно разглядывая безобидное пятнышко: из всех мест на стене плесень решила поселиться именно напротив моего стола, словно чувствовала во мне родственную душу. Или же ей просто нравилось рядом со мной?

Кисло усмехнувшись, я саркастически подумал от том, что плесень и Маттиас были единственными, кто мог вынести мое общество. Впрочем, теперь я мог сократить этот список, оставив в нем только своего милого друга на стене – вряд ли Маттиас вообще еще помнил обо мне. В сериале, в котором он был главным героем, последние несколько недель появилось слишком много новых лиц, а наша ссора могла быть эффектным ходом сценаристов, чтобы выбросить из сюжета столь безынтересного и безынициативного персонажа, как я.

На то, что Маттиас еще появится во дворе гимназии, можно было и не надеяться, но я все равно бросил последний взгляд в сторону окна – двор опустел почти наполовину, зато за оградой образовалась небольшая группа, при виде которой меня охватило жуткое волнение, похожее на чувство человека, наконец-таки нашедшего то, что он так долго искал.

Лихорадочно вскочив со своего места, я прижался носом к стеклу, напряженно щуря глаза. Мое зрение меня не подвело – один из стоявших за оградой парней действительно оказался Маттиасом. Двое других казались мне совершенно незнакомыми, скорей всего, они были студентами ютившегося по соседству с зеленой коробкой университета.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и оторвал кончик носа от стекла, оставив на нем гадкий запотевший развод. Маттиас казался увлеченным разговором со своими новыми знакомыми, он периодически заливисто смеялся, шутливо хлопая одного из парней по спине – тот, высокий афроамериканец в бейсболке с натянутым прямо на нее капюшоном толстовки, выглядел так, словно сбывал наркотики за ближайшим углом.

Я был готов поклясться, что так оно и было.

Неудивительно, что, общаясь с подобными личностями, Маттиас набрался гетто-слэнга, от которого у меня тянуло в зубах. Невольно улыбнувшись, я подумал о том, какими словечками Маттиас мог удивить меня при следующей встрече, но, вспомнив о нашей ссоре, снова скис. В чем вообще был смысл моей дурацкой слежки?

Перемена заканчивалась, и класс за моей спиной оживал, а я все еще стоял у окна. Надо было бы вернуться на свое место, но я все так же продолжал наблюдать за Маттиасом – тот все же распрощался со своими сомнительными знакомыми и вроде бы направился обратно к зеленому мусорному баку. Я тоже хотел было вернуться за свой стол, как что-то заставило меня замереть на месте.

Дело было в походке Маттиаса. С ней было определенно что-то не так. Он шел не только медленней обычного, но и отчетливо прихрамывал на левую ногу. Более того – я заметил это только тогда, когда Маттиас уже пересек половину двора, – его лодыжка была плотно обмотана чем-то белым, вроде эластичного бинта.

Отойдя от окна, я словно в трансе опустился на свое место. В классе стоял страшный ажиотаж, учитель по неизвестной причине пока не появился, и все особенно громко и беспорядочно обсуждали друг с другом свои личные дела, но я не мог уловить ни слова. Мои мысли неизменно крутились вокруг хромающего Маттиаса.

Что-то серьезное или же обычный вывих? Как он только умудрился – со скейта упал? Было ли ему больно при ходьбе? Если судить по выражению его лица, приятных ощущений он уж точно не испытывал.

Я стиснул пальцами виски – внутри нарастал ком холодного, похожего на кисель, беспокойства. От волнения я не мог спокойно сидеть на месте – хотелось встать, зайти в соседний класс и расспросить Маттиаса обо всем. Даже несмотря на то, что он навряд ли стал бы разговаривать со мной при своих одноклассниках.

На протяжении всего урока я никак не мог сосредоточиться. У меня никогда не было больших проблем с тригонометрией, но в тот день мне казалось, что учитель говорил на китайском, рисуя на доске параллельно какие-то зашифрованные послания. Моя концентрация была в подвале, и я даже не пытался вытащить ее оттуда. Кое-как дотерпев до перемены, я сорвался со своего места и один из первых покинул класс.

Я не мог пойти к Маттиасу, но оставаться в кабинете тоже не было сил – выйдя на улицу, я направился к небольшому парку через дорогу от гимназии. Солнце как раз выглянуло из-за туч, и снаружи стало так жарко, что я вспотел под рубашкой буквально за несколько секунд.

Примостившись на влажной от прошедшего утром дождя скамейке, я достал из своего ланч-бокса один из наспех слепленных мной утром сэндвичей, но не смог откусить от него ни кусочка – мысли о Маттиасе и его травме никак не хотели уходить из головы. Когда и где это только случилось? Был ли с ним кто-то рядом в этот момент?

Мимо скамейки меланхолично проплывали велосипедисты, где-то неподалеку неугомонно плакал ребенок, а под подошвами моих кроссовок сновали муравьи – наверное, я случайно разворошил ногами их колонию. В любом случае, они были в кошмарной панике – нахмурившись, я машинально скользнул по скамейке в сторону и, вздохнув, уже собирался взяться свой законный обед, как над моей головой раздался знакомый голос:

– С чем сэндвичи?

Я вздрогнул, чуть не скормив свой обед муравьям. Маттиас захихикал – он стоял рядом с моей скамейкой и говорил со мной, несмотря на то, что мы были в опасной близости от зеленой коробки и нас мог увидеть любой. Поначалу я решил даже, что от волнения у меня уже начались галлюцинации.

Все-таки придя в себя, я в первую очередь нервно огляделся – рядом не было больше никого, а Маттиас с ожиданием смотрел на меня. Похоже, он действительно обращался ко мне.

– С тунцом, листьями салата и майонезом, – после затянувшейся паузы с горем пополам выдавил я. Маттиас брезгливо наморщил нос.

– Буэ-э-э… майонез.

Я сконфуженно пожал плечами, а Маттиас плюхнулся на скамейку рядом со мной и, достав из моего ланч-бокса один из сэндвичей, не особенно раздумывая, откусил от него огромный кусок. Я смотрел на то, как двигались его челюсти, и думал про себя, что действия этого парня иногда не поддаются никакой логике.

Какое-то время мы молчали, занятые едой – глядя на Маттиаса, я тоже автоматически принялся жевать. Есть совсем не хотелось, хлеб казался таким сухим, что было больно глотать. Я чувствовал себя ужасно некомфортно и проклинал то, что Маттиас нашел меня. Обуревавшее мною до этого беспокойство словно испарилось – я только и мечтал о том, чтобы он оставил меня в покое.

Разумеется, этого не случилось. Прожевав очередной кусок, Маттиас рассеянно уставился перед собой и уткнулся взглядом в уличный указатель:

– Улица Парадиз…

Я изумленно моргнул, а Маттиас констатировал:

– Стоит отойти от гимназии на пару метров – и вот уже парадиз.

Мы оба рассмеялись, хотя я и не был уверен в том, что мне было смешно. Но после дурацкой шутки Маттиаса мне будто бы немного полегчало, и я наконец заставил себя повернуться к нему и окинуть его взглядом. Он тоже повернулся ко мне и вопросительно поднял брови, на что я только промямлил:

– Твоя нога…

– Что с ней?

– Ты поранился?

 _Поранился_ _?_ От чувства стыда за самого себя мне захотелось вскочить с места и убежать куда-нибудь, где бы меня больше не видел никто, но я успешно подавил это желание, а Маттиас, откинувшийся тем временем на спинку скамейки, недружелюбно хмыкнул:

– А ты как думаешь, а, Олли?

– Я… э-э… извини, – я отвел глаза в сторону. Забинтованная нога Маттиаса странным образом притягивало мое внимание – стоило ей попасть в поле моего зрения, как необъяснимое чувство жалости охватывало все мое существо. Мне не хотелось думать о том, что Маттиасу было больно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он страдал.

– Как это случилось?

Маттиас раздраженно цокнул языком и ловко зашвырнул обертку от съеденного им сэндвича в мусорный бак.

– Фронтсайд-кик-флип…

Я неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся.

– А не по-марсиански можно?

– Олли!

Мы оба снова засмеялись – Маттиас выудил из моего ланч-бокса последний сэндвич и невозмутимо принялся за него. На мое замечание о том, что я вообще-то тоже голодный, он настолько растерянно переспросил „А?“, что я решил больше не акцентировать внимание на подобных мелочах.

Я был рад тому шаткому миру, который снова воцарился между нами.

Проглотив половину сэндвича, Маттиас принялся возбужденно посвящать меня в подробности своей травмы – он рассказывал все так живо, что мне даже показалось в какой-то момент, что я сам оказался на его месте. А когда Маттиас заговорил о том, до каких размеров распухла его покалеченная нога и в какую панику он впал, потому что никого не было рядом, у меня вообще перед глазами потемнело.

Я больше не слушал его, только и думал о том, что бросил его одного на произвол судьбы в подобной ситуации… Конечно, я бы не спас его от травмы, но, по крайней мере, он бы чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, если бы я был рядом. Это было очевидно.

Я торжественно пообещал себе, что больше никогда не брошу его одного. Ни за что в жизни.

Маттиас продолжал трещать языком, но я не выдержал и, закусив губу, неуклюже перебил его:

– Мне кажется, тебе не стоит больше ходить кататься одному.

Запнувшись на полуслове, Маттиас удивленно уставился на меня:

– В смысле?

– Тебе не стоит ходить в скейтпарк одному, – взволнованно и с какой-то отчаянной решимостью повторил я. В голове все перемешалось, и я не знал, что я только нес – главное было, просто не останавливаться, – это слишком опасно. Ты… я мог бы всегда ходить с тобой, мне не трудно, я живу там совсем рядом… Ты мог бы просто писать мне, когда соберешься туда идти и…

Маттиас смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, и в какой-то момент способность говорить просто покинула меня – мой голос охрип, а дыхание сбилось, и я стыдливо замолчал. К счастью, Маттиас быстро понял, что к чему. Мимолетно улыбнувшись – так улыбнувшись, как не улыбался еще никогда, – он деловито вытащил свой тонкий, но довольно громоздкий, словно сплющенный кирпич, смартфон и, хитро прищурившись, сообщил:

– У меня даже номера твоего нет.

Я поспешно кивнул и принялся судорожно копаться в сумке в поисках своего мобильника. Тот как назло никак не хотел находиться, а от неловкости всей ситуации у меня мелко дрожали руки. Наверняка, мой телефон был зарыт на самом дне под парой тяжеленых учебников – нельзя было сказать, что я пользовался им уж очень часто. В последний раз, кажется, несколько дней назад. Я продолжал безуспешно рыться в сумке под пристальным взглядом Маттиаса, пока тот не выдержал и, закатив глаза, не отобрал ее у меня. Он ухмылялся.

– Боже, Олли, что за стресс? Мы не на первом свидании.

Сравнение Маттиаса было настолько метким, что я разволновался еще больше. Проворно выудив мой мобильник откуда-то из-под груды книг, Маттиас уставился в его экран, я же – куда-то в другую сторону.

В происходящее не верилось. Только час назад мне казалось, что мы уже больше и не заговорим друг с другом, сейчас же мы обменивались телефонами, словно были настоящими друзьями.

От одной мысли о том, что Маттиас теперь мог написать или даже позвонить мне в любой момент, у меня вспотели ладони. Я смущенно прижал их к джинсам, а Маттиас, оторвавшись от экрана моего телефона, с некоторым сочувствием поинтересовался:

– Не очень часто обмениваешься с кем-то номерами, да?

Я молча мотнул головой – и хотя этот жест вряд ли можно было интерпретировать как однозначный ответ на его вопрос, Маттиас понял все по-своему и с ухмылкой заявил:

– Я буду писать тебе каждый день. Теперь от меня не отделаешься…

– Как хочешь.

Внезапно разозлившись, я вырвал свой телефон из рук Маттиаса и затолкал его в сумку. Мне казалось, что все мое лицо каким-то невероятным образом превратилось в одно сплошное пятно стыда – щеки и мочки ушей горели так, словно их натерли порошком чили. Вот только Маттиас не обращал на мое смятенное состояние никакого внимания – он вообще будто бы забыл о моем существовании, с выражением великого сосредоточения на лице уткнувшись в свой громоздкий смартфон.

Перемена уже точно подошла к концу, и нам нужно было обратно, но я не мог сдвинуться с места. Несмотря на то, что мы молчали и Маттиас, казалось бы, ушел с головой в мир своего чертового мобильника, я не мог просто так встать и уйти. Сам не понимая почему, я продолжал сидеть рядом с ним на скамейке, наблюдая за муравьями, в агонии мечущимися по асфальту под нашими ногами. Я смотрел на них до тех пор, пока чужие немного потертые небесно-голубые кеды не заслонили мне всю картину.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я поднял голову. Худощавый, темноволосый и похожий на иностранца парень замер у нашей скамейки – он смотрел на Маттиаса в упор, в то время как тот был увлечен своим смартфоном и не замечал ничего вокруг.

Незнакомый парень все еще пялился на Маттиаса, а я поневоле уставился на него – нельзя было сказать, что он выглядел уж очень необычно, но у него было особенное лицо. Я еще никогда не видел подобных лиц – его черты были не только специфическими, но и абсолютно не подходили друг к другу, будто бы кто-то впопыхах склеил их вместе из обрывков разных фотографий. Нос незнакомца был слишком длинным и каким-то неровным, рот широким, а глаза настолько глубоко посаженными, что они придавали его лицу совино-сонное выражение.

Пока я не очень-то вежливо разглядывал незнакомого парня, поражаясь его природному уродству, Маттиас наконец оторвался от своего телефона и, возможно, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, растерянно поднял голову вверх – он был настолько ошарашен при виде назойливого типчика, застывшего перед ним, что практически раскрыл рот от изумления.

– Матце…

Уродливое лицо незнакомца словно преобразилось, а Маттиас только испуганно заморгал.

– Матце! Матце Шнайдер! – уже намного уверенней воскликнул парень. – Блин, а я смотрю – ты, не ты… Охренеть, сколько уже не виделись?! Год?

Парень счастливо улыбался, Маттиас же казался напряженным и не совсем обрадованным нежданной встрече. Запихнув мобильник обратно в карман джинсов, он без особого воодушевления отозвался:

– Два, кажется… Хэй, Уве.

Они обменялись одним из ритуальных приветствий Маттиаса, состоявшим из сложной комбинации рукопожатий, столкновений кулаками и прочих дурашливых жестов. Маттиас уже не раз пытался обучить меня этому приветствию, но я всегда отказывался наотрез, аргументируя это тем, что не собираюсь „вступать в его секту“.

Мне показалось, что Маттиас и подозрительный тип довольно хорошо знали друг друга. После приветствия они даже разговорились, хотя Маттиас все еще выглядел хмурым, а его улыбка казалась такой ненатуральной и вымученной, будто бы кто-то периодически тыкал его в спину, заставляя изображать радость. Уве же наоборот светился – я с каким-то извращенным интересом наблюдал за тем, как эмоции преображали его лицо. Несмотря на явное природное уродство, он обладал некой харизмой. От вида его улыбки хотелось улыбаться даже мне.

Уве заметил меня только через десять минут разговора – он приветливо заулыбался, повернувшись в мою сторону:

– А, извини, парень, забыл представиться. Уве.

Его ладонь была мягкой, а рукопожатие совсем безвольным, почти противным. Я был настолько ошарашен неожиданным вниманием к своей скромной персоне, что, тряся его руку, даже забыл назвать свое имя. Маттиас, заметивший мой ступор, истерически хихикнул:

– Это Олли. Олли немного заторможенный…

Уве фыркнул, продолжая улыбаться мне:

– Не обращай внимание, у Матце всегда подлые шутки. Ты его одноклассник?

– Одно… , – я осекся, задумавшись о том, стоит ли мне называться одноклассником Маттиаса, если это не соответствовало правде. Уве улыбался, с ожиданием глядя на меня, и я поспешно продолжил, пробормотав:

– В каком-то смысле… Мы оба из во-он той зеленой коробки.

Я махнул в сторону нашей гимназии – Маттиас недоуменно поднял брови, будто удивившись моей неловкой попытке иронизировать, а Уве добродушно рассмеялся:

– Понимаю. С чувством юмора у тебя все нормально.

Я кивнул, не зная, как еще реагировать. Странный знакомый Маттиаса был слишком дружелюбным, настолько, что я невольно ощутил притяжение к нему – хотелось сказать ему еще что-нибудь, продолжить разговор, вот только я не имел никакого представления как.

Маттиас наблюдал за нашим общением с каким-то даже неодобрением – стоило мне замолчать, как он тут же умудрился перетянуть внимание Уве на себя и начал рассказывать ему что-то так быстро, что у меня больше не было возможности вставить и слово.

Какое-то время я пытался уловить нить разговора, но, осознав, что это бессмысленно, выбросил оставшийся от нашего с Маттиасом обеда мусор в урну, закрыл ланч-бокс и принялся упаковывать его в свою сумку – заметивший мои сборы Уве понимающе кивнул:

– А-а, ладно, я вижу, вам уже пора. Сорри, что задержал.

Я молча застегнул молнию на сумке. Если честно, мне было все равно, чем там занимался Маттиас – он мог и дальше болтать со своим знакомым хоть несколько часов – я же собирался обратно в класс.

Как ни странно, Маттиас не стал возражать, а только развел плечами. Уве будто бы разочарованно вздохнул и повторил:

– Ладно… Кстати, Матце, на следующей неделе будет скейт-контест в Олимпиапарке… придешь посмотреть? Я там тоже буду.

Уве с надеждой смотрел на Маттиаса, но тот замялся – я отчетливо видел, как по его лицу пробежала едва заметная тень. Неужели общество этого парня было ему настолько неприятно? Не считая специфической внешности, Уве в целом вызывал у меня скорее симпатию, хоть я и знал его не больше пятнадцати минут.

Маттиас все еще мялся:

– Я не знаю... С учебой напряг в последнее время. Домашка, куча рефератов там, все дела… Да, Олли?

Я ошалело уставился на Маттиаса и, осознав только через несколько секунд, что должен ему подыграть, почувствовал себя невероятно глупо.

– Ну… э-э…

Уве снова вздохнул.

– Ясно. Тогда спишемся еще как-нибудь, да? Не пропадай.

– Ты тоже.

Они снова обменялись ритуальными рукопожатиями, как при приветствии, я же только смущенно кивнул Уве на прощание – не прошло и пары минут, как он, дойдя до перекрестка, пересек улицу и исчез в неизвестном направлении.

Маттиас молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону. Он помрачнел и казался таким понурым, словно разговор с Уве отобрал у него все душевные силы. Раздраженно ковыряя носком своего скейтерского кеда землю, он задумчиво рассматривал прохожих до тех пор, пока я не выдержал и поинтересовался:

– Домашка? Напряг с учебой… ты серьезно?

Маттиас поморщился и, не глядя на меня, буркнул:

– Надо же было как-то от него отвязаться.

Я не знал, что на меня нашло, но наплевательское отношение Маттиаса к своему знакомому вызывало у меня внутри бурный протест, и я просто не мог молчать:

– Похоже, он был действительно рад тебя видеть.

– Угу.

– А ты его нет?

 _Допрыгался_ _,_ _Олли_. Развернувшись ко мне, Маттиас разъярённо уставился на меня – в этот момент его глаза были холодными и такими светло-голубыми, словно лед в Антарктике.

Я сглотнул. Несколько секунд мы молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Маттиас немного не успокоился и не бросил безразлично:

– Мне казалось, ты знаешь больше других о том, что такое личное пространство, Олли… В любом случае, не твое дело.

Он резко встал со скамейки, я все еще смотрел на него – беспомощно, почти потерянно. Я искренне не хотел ссориться с Маттиасом, ведь мы только что помирились, но одновременно абсолютно не понимал, что я сделал.

Он всегда рассказывал мне обо всем – о каждой мелочи, происходившей в его жизни. В скейтпарке, когда мы в перерывах лежали на холме, он мог болтать часами, загружая меня ненужными подробностями. Мне никогда бы не подумалось, что Маттиас был человеком, которому есть что скрывать.

По-видимому, я ошибался. Мои предположения о Маттиасе опять оказались неправильными, совсем как в прошлый раз – мы снова были в ссоре, и он ковылял по направлению к гимназии, а я только сидел на скамейке и смотрел ему вслед.

Муравьи под моими ногами куда-то пропали, прохожих стало меньше, а солнце в очередной раз зашло за тучи. Погода была настолько переменчивой, что если бы я страдал от мигрени, то умер бы, наверное, от перепадов давления.

Возвращаться в таком состоянии в гимназию было выше моих сил. Я решил, что мне нужно побыть одному – я был сыт по горло общением с другими, кроме того, сегодня это, похоже, приносило исключительно отрицательные результаты.

Встав со скамейки и перекинув сумку через плечо, я машинально заткнул уши наушниками, включив в них что-то нейтрально-бесцветное, и направился в противоположную удалявшемуся Маттиасу сторону – к видневшейся вдали автобусной остановке.

Уже в электричке по дороге домой я бездумно вертел в руках свой мобильный телефон, время от времени поглядывая на его дисплей. Но тот неизменно оставался тусклым, словно издеваясь над моей наивностью.

Конечно же, Маттиас и не собирался писать мне, он наверняка сказал это просто так – после того, как я увидел, как он без особого зазрения совести врал своему хорошему знакомому, я вообще не должен был верить ни единому его слову.

Но я почему-то продолжал надеяться.

 


	5. V. Pretenders

В последующие дни мы с Маттиасом словно поменялись местами – он бесстыдно забросил учебу и не появлялся в гимназии до самых выходных, я же присутствовал на занятиях ежедневно, по крайней мере, физически.

Мои мысли витали где-то в другом месте. Я был слишком рассеян – забывал все подряд, путал что-то и реагировал на вопросы окружающих еще более заторможенно, чем обычно.

Нельзя сказать, что я постоянно думал о Маттиасе, но тот все же время от времени всплывал у меня в голове. К тому же, у меня появилась совершенно идиотская привычка периодически смотреть на телефон – раньше я даже не доставал его из сумки ни на занятьях, ни дома. Теперь же я то и дело косился на него, но единственным, кто вспомнил обо мне за эти несколько дней, был мой отец. Он написал мне несколько коротких сообщений, содержание которых было настолько стандартным, что я не знал, как мне на них отвечать.

Да и не думаю, что отец ждал какого-то ответа. О моих не слишком тесных отношениях с мобильником он, разумеется, знал, но все равно писал мне раз в два дня, скорее по привычке, чем с какой-то целью.

В Индии стояла жара – на выходных и у нас распогодилось, и я спасался от духоты, опустив жалюзи во всех комнатах, отчего воздух в квартире стал еще более затхлым.

Я маялся от безделья. Это было даже странно – обычно на выходных я безо всяких размышлений погружался в мир очередной книги, но то ли книга, которую я начал читать, была не та, то ли у меня просто не было настроения.

Проснувшись в субботу ближе к обеду, я около часа апатично провалялся в кровати, бесцельно пялясь в стену до тех пор, пока голова не начала раскалываться, а в желудке не заворочалось чувство голода.

Вяло выбравшись из постели, я спустился на первый этаж. Из-за опущенных жалюзи на кухне царила приятная полутьма – зевнув, я заглянул в холодильник и, окинув сонным взглядом его содержимое, снова захлопнул дверцу. Готовить не хотелось, хотя продуктов в холодильнике было предостаточно.

Некоторое время я размышлял, рассеянно застыв на месте посередине кухни, пока голод внутри наконец все же не поборол лень.

За готовкой я без какой-то определенной причины включил телевизор. Улыбчивая дикторша в новостях, казалось бы, изо всех сил старалась убедить зрителей, что снаружи настал конец света – где-то разбивались и падали самолеты, в одной из стран ближнего Востока, похоже, началась революция, а в одном из городов по соседству с нами прошла серия терактов прямо средь бела дня… Как бы то ни было, я убежденно переключил канал. Бессмысленный видеоклип слащавой британской поп-группы подходил к моему субботнему утру гораздо лучше.

Хотя желудок через час был наполнен, противное чувство пустоты внутри не проходило. Я вернулся в свою комнату, полистал раскрытую книгу, лежащую на кровати и, через пару минут решительно отбросив ее в сторону, взялся за уроки.

Мои одноклассники только и говорили о кошмарной нагрузке в последних классах гимназии, но этот стресс непонятным образом всегда проходил мимо меня – я готовился к занятьям исключительно тогда, когда у меня было желание, и мои оценки продолжали оставаться на вполне сносном уровне. В каком-то смысле мне все-таки удавалось всегда и во всем отличаться от нормальных людей, и какие бы попытки я ни предпринимал, чтобы исправить эту малоприятную вещь, у меня не очень-то выходило.

В очередной раз зевнув, я без особого усердия принялся за заданное сочинение, но не успел написать и полстраницы, как меня отвлек телефон, лежавший на краю стола. Он отчаянно подмигивал мне светло-фиолетовым огоньком.

Для сообщения от отца было слишком рано, он писал мне всего день назад, поэтому я заволновался – неужели что-то случилось? В конце концов, Индия была не такой уж и безопасной страной. Кроме того, по новостям передавали… Экран телефона осветился, и я обомлел – вместо привычного „па“ на дисплее стояло дурашливое „Матце“, да еще и с маленьким розовом сердечком сзади.

Я бредил?

Несколько секунд я раздумывал, как только умудрился записать номер Маттиаса в телефонную книгу именно таким образом, но тут до меня дошло – он сделал это сам. Еще даже не сообразив, смеяться мне или злиться, я бездумно ткнул пальцем в сообщение.

 _Хэй_ _Олли_ _._ _Чем_ _занят_ _?_

Перечитав эти простые предложения, наверное, раз десять, я все еще не мог успокоиться. Пальцы дрожали так, что телефон плясал у меня руках. Я не знал, что мне ему ответить и стоило ли отвечать вообще.

 _Привет_ _,_ _ничем_ _особенным_ _._ _Только_ _что_ _позавтракал_ _._

Я уставился в экран телефона, чувствуя, что невольно краснею. Зачем я переписываюсь с ним? У меня уж точно есть дела поважнее. Например, сочинение. Хотя… К черту сочинение.

Встав из-за стола, я прислонился спиной к подоконнику, продолжая напряженно гипнотизировать взглядом дисплей телефона. Маттиас был онлайн, но почему-то не торопился отвечать. Может, он уже и забыл о том, что написал мне.

Сообщение прилетело через десять минут моих мучений.

 _В_ _три_ _часа_ _дня_ _? XD_ _Олли_ _такой_ _Олли_

Он рассуждал обо мне, будто бы знал меня всю жизнь.

 _Какой_ _есть_ _._

Я раздосадованно нахмурился и отложил телефон в сторону. Правда, не выдержал и полминуты и снова судорожно схватил его – судя по сообщению на дисплее, Маттиас уже печатал ответ. Это опять заняло не меньше пяти минут – у меня от стояния в неудобной позе уже даже затекла спина, пока на экране наконец не высветился довольно длинный текст.

Маттиас хотел, чтобы я сходил для него за покупками, а потом еще и привез все это к нему – видимо, перепутал меня со службой обслуживания престарелых. Ну или продолжал держать меня за своего раба с функцией друга… Моя оправданная ярость мгновенно сошла на нет, когда я вспомнил о его покалеченной ноге. Меньше чем через час я был уже на пути к нему.

Он жил в городке за скейтпарком, не так уж и далеко от моего дома, но дорога заняла все равно как минимум минут сорок, и, подъезжая к супермаркету, я чувствовал себя совершенно выдохшимся. Списку продуктов, который послал мне Маттиас, тоже не было конца. В основном, полуфабрикаты, сладости и куча законсервированной дряни… Он будто бы атомную войну у себя дома пережидать собирался. Я даже в какой-то степени порадовался про себя тому, что мой отец был таким ярым приверженцем здорового образа жизни и отвергал любые формы наполовину приготовленной еды и прочей синтетической гадости, чего о родителях Маттиаса сказать уж точно было нельзя. Или все дело было в том, что их не было дома уже больше недели?

За размышлениями я проворонил симпатичный двухэтажный домик Маттиаса и кружил некоторое время по маленьким похожим друг на друга переулкам, пока все-таки не нашел дорогу обратно.

Пристегнув велосипед к ограде, я взвалил на спину тяжело нагруженный рюкзак и неуверенно надавил на звонок – Маттиас отозвался почти сразу, излишне возбужденно бросив в домофон:

– Олли?! Как круто, что ты уже здесь! Заходи.

Я с некоторой опаской толкнул массивную дверь и прошел во двор – рюкзак сзади больно оттягивал спину, и каждый шаг давался мне с огромным трудом. Вдобавок ко всему, я все еще чувствовал себя страшно неловко оттого, что был на побегушках у Маттиаса, даже несмотря на его травму. О чем только думали его родители, оставляя его одного дома в таком состоянии?

Маттиас уже был на пороге – весь растрепанный, в заношенной неопрятной толстовке и трениках, которые выглядели так, словно их нашли в контейнерах для пожертвования старой одежды. Я всерьез задумался о том, выходил ли он вообще последние несколько дней из дома. Не очень было похоже.

– Олли, ты лучший, – Маттиас почему-то обнял меня на пороге. Он притерся ко мне так близко, что я не смог вытерпеть это дольше одной секунды и непроизвольно шарахнулся в сторону, раздраженно пробормотав:

– От тебя несет раком легких.

От него действительно резко пахло никотином. Горький удушливый запах въелся мне в ноздри – теперь от него точно было не отделаться. Маттиас смущенно ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами:

– Я не курю вообще-то.

– Заметно.

Объятие Маттиаса сбило меня с толку до такой степени, что я впал в какое-то странное недовольство, чтобы только не думать об этом. Где-то внутри я, конечно, понимал, что он был благодарен мне за своеобразную заботу, но был бы очень рад, если бы он выразил свою благодарность каким-нибудь более адекватным способом.

Маттиас продолжал ухмыляться, а я, проходя за ним в полутемную прихожую, ощутил внезапно легкую тревогу. Он выглядел непривычно, вел себя непривычно, да и вообще, насколько хорошо я его знал? Если подумать, то не очень-то хорошо.

Если подумать, я практически не знал его.

Даже в светлой, довольно просторной кухне Маттиаса параноидальные мысли никак не хотели уходить прочь. Я стянул со спины тяжеленный рюкзак и аккуратно опустил его на пол:

– Вроде все, что ты просил. Деньги можешь…

Маттиас уже протягивал мне купюру номиналом в пятьдесят евро.

– Остальное тебе.

– Не надо мне так много. Стоило же не больше тридцати…

– Олли-и, – Маттиас, словно досадуя, закатил глаза и настойчиво втиснул купюру мне прямо в ладонь, – перестань ломаться, ладно? Если тебе самому не надо, можешь пожертвовать на кассе в Макдональдсе для больных детей. Или там девушке своей что-нибудь купить…

– У меня нет девушки.

– Вот-эвер, – Маттиас поморщился, давая мне понять, что дискуссия определенно окончена, – меньше у меня нет. А ты вроде не кассовый аппарат, чтобы мне сдачу давать.

Я хотел было сказать, что мне не нужны его деньги вообще, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни слова и почувствовал себя только еще глупее. Смятая денежная купюра жгла ладонь.

Маттиас склонился над рюкзаком и принялся энергично извлекать из него покупки – я только через какое-то время сообразил, что не помешало бы ему помочь, хотя, по правде сказать, мне больше хотелось домой. Но уходить через две минуты после того, как пришел, было неприлично и странно даже для меня.

Пока мы разгружали покупки, Маттиас буднично поинтересовался: „Ужинать будешь?“ – и когда я в ответ непонимающе округлил глаза, коротко пояснил:

– Я пиццу сделаю.

– Я только что позавтракал…

– Вот и хорошо, – Маттиас подмигнул мне, – а я тебе поужинать предлагаю.

Наверное, мне просто не стоило с ним спорить. Хотя пицца из замороженного полуфабриката была уж точно не тем, чего бы мне хотелось на ужин. Я решил не протестовать – идея приготовить для нас что-нибудь, казалось, очень воодушевляла Маттиаса, и он принялся суетиться на кухне с огромным энтузиазмом.

Я не мог не признать, что Маттиас отличался креативностью – вместо того, чтобы запихнуть кусок замороженного теста с сыром в духовку – и дело с концом, он ловко нарезал какие-то овощи, черные и зеленые оливки из стеклянных банок и с тщательностью шеф-повара в пятизвездочном ресторане выложил все это на пицце. Пока он готовил, я только стоял и смотрел на него, не зная, куда мне деваться. Кухня Маттиаса была такой красивой и чистой, что я не решался сесть куда-нибудь, чтобы не нарушать царящую вокруг гармонию.

Гнетущее чувство того, что я был не к месту, не собиралось проходить даже тогда, когда кухня вдруг наполнилась тяжелым сладковатым запахом расплавленного сыра. В этот момент я все-таки решился и слабо подал голос:

– Мне… э-э… еще обратно надо… домой…

Маттиас, все это время проторчавший у духовки, повернулся ко мне только через несколько минут.

– Что? Ты что-то сказал?

– Нет.

Недовольно отмахнувшись, Маттиас вернулся обратно к духовке – я зачарованно смотрел на него и думал о том, почему мне так сложно спорить с ним. Мне было страшно сделать даже малейший шаг, который мог бы вызвать конфликт между нами. Я чувствовал себя слабовольным идиотом, и все, что мне оставалось, было просто заткнуться и постараться извлечь из происходящего максимальную выгоду. Вот если подумать, например, чем бы я сейчас занимался дома один? Но даже мысли о тягомотном сочинении, ждавшем меня в моей квартире, не могли исправить ситуацию – я все еще чувствовал себя напряженно и не мог расслабиться.

Пока я размышлял, Маттиас уже умудрился справиться со всем – в одной руке он держал деревянную доску с пиццей, а в другой – тарелки, острые края которых он бесцеремонно ткнул мне в плечо:

– Олли, не зависай! Пойдем наверх.

– Наверх? – я окончательно растерялся, а Маттиас фыркнул:

– В мою комнату. Господи, Олли, не тормози так.

Я все еще не мог понять, зачем нам нужно было идти в комнату Маттиаса, чтобы поужинать, когда это можно было сделать на кухне, но все же промолчал и послушно последовал за ним. В конце концов, твердил себе я, мне все еще можно было уйти в любой момент. Никто не держал меня здесь насильно.

Мысли об иллюзорной свободе успокаивали. Мы поднялись по лестнице, и Маттиас толкнул здоровой ногой одну из первых дверей:

– После тебя.

Я снова безмолвно подчинился и первым шагнул внутрь. Комната Маттиаса напомнила мне типичную обитель подростка из американских фильмов нулевых годов – все вокруг прямо-таки кричало о нарочитой индивидуальности ее владельца, который, ко всему прочему, был еще и не очень чистоплотным. Но даже мой скепсис не помешал мне обалдело застрять на пороге так надолго, что Маттиас нетерпеливо пихнул меня в спину:

– Шевелись уже!

Я вздрогнул и отступил в сторону, все еще растерянно глазея по сторонам. Со стен на меня смотрели фотографии – маленькие и большие, черно-белые и цветные, иногда настолько болезненно яркие, что от одного взгляда на них начинало мутить. Помимо Маттиаса на фотографиях были по большей части незнакомые лица, хотя мне удалось разглядеть на некоторых Бастиана, Штеффена, пару продавцов из „Блю Орэнджа“ и даже Уве – тот всегда смотрел прямо в камеру, растягивая в дружелюбной улыбке свой несуразно широкий рот. Но намного больше, чем Уве, мое внимание привлек высокий светловолосый парень, неизменно сопровождавший Маттиаса практически на каждом снимке. Он был определенно незнаком мне – я не видел его ни в гимназии, ни в „Блю Орэндже“, ни где-либо в другом месте, в котором околачивался Маттиас, но при этом они несомненно были близки. Намного ближе, чем кто-либо другой из безликой пестрой толпы, смотревшей на меня со стен.

Незнакомый блондин улыбался. Как и Маттиас, он был невероятно смазливым, таким смазливым, что любую фотографию с ним можно было без раздумий лепить на обложку какого-нибудь модного журнала. И если Маттиас смахивал на калифорнийского профи-скейтера, незнакомый блондинчик рядом с ним легко сошел бы за серфингиста с восточного побережья Австралии – от таких парней, как он, обычно сходили с ума все без исключения знакомые мне девушки. Даже те, в наличии мозгов у которых можно было не сомневаться.

Симпатичный серфер был в особом почете и у Маттиаса – одна из фотографий, на которых они были вдвоем, обнаружилась даже у него на письменном столе, обрамленная тонкой деревянной рамкой, с которой беспорядочно свисали плотные нити с кулонами в виде разноцветных миниатюрных досок для серфинга. Заинтересованный, я машинально шагнул ближе к письменному столу, чтобы разглядеть этот причудливый домашний алтарь, и вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности, когда Маттиас за моей спиной тихо произнес:

– Это Свен. Мой приемный брат…

Я резко обернулся, но Маттиас не смотрел на меня. Расставляя тарелки для пиццы прямо на полу возле кровати, он все также еле слышно пояснил:

– На фотографии, в смысле.

Голос Маттиаса показался мне настолько необычным, что я не удержался и полез не в свое дело:

– У тебя есть приемный брат?

– Можно так сказать.

Наконец-таки повернувшись ко мне лицом, Маттиас как-то странно повел плечами. Оставив тарелки и доску с пиццей на полу, он подошел с столу и бережно взял рамку с фотографией в руки – кулончики с досками для серфинга соскользнули с нее с тихим звяканьем и расползлись по лакированной поверхности стола будто ядовитые змеи. Меня передернуло.

– Симпатичный, правда?

Я изумленно уставился на Маттиаса – тот же снова смотрел не на меня, а только на фотографию в руке. В это мгновение мне захотелось сказать что-то по-настоящему бессмысленное и глупое. Например, то, что Маттиас сам был не хуже этого до тошноты идеального серфера. Не знаю, что помогло мне, но я все же заставил себя сдержаться и осторожно спросил вместо этого:

– И где он сейчас?

– На Бали.

 _Ну_ _конечно_. Я попытался улыбнуться, но Маттиас похоже был абсолютно серьезен. Поставив рамку с фотографией обратно на стол, он добавил будто бы даже немного сухо:

– Уже как два года. У него там свой бар… Бывает, везет же некоторым, да, Олли?

Я немного неуклюже пожал плечами:

– Я бы так не сказал.

– Ты бы так не сказал… Почему я не удивляюсь? – Маттиас внезапно едва заметно улыбнулся, посмотрев на меня настолько внимательно, что я ощутил, как от нарастающего чувства неловкости кровь бурно прилила к щекам. – Олли же у нас такой особенный. Не надоело еще?

Смутная улыбка Маттиаса переросла в саркастическую ухмылку – он явно издевался надо мной в своей привычной манере. Я вздохнул и слабо возразил:

– Не особенный, просто…

– Да не скромничай ты так, непризнанный гений.

Почему он никогда не мог оставаться серьезным? На этот раз я просто промолчал, и Маттиас, заскучав оттого, что я не отвечаю на его поддразнивания, вернулся к тарелкам и опустился прямо на пол рядом с ними. Он стянул с деревянной доски кусок пиццы нехилых размеров и принялся запихивать его в рот, не обращая внимания на расплавленный сыр и томатный соус, тут же потекшие по его пальцам. Несмотря на обиду, я не мог не усмехнуться про себя – родители Маттиаса явно не сильно заморачивались на тему того, чтобы привить своему сыну хотя бы какое-то подобие манер.

– Приятного аппетита, – в виду отсутствия другой альтернативы я опустился на пол рядом с Маттиасом. Тот только кивнул мне в ответ, занятый едой.

Дешевая пицца-полуфабрикат из супермаркета оказалась, к моему необъятному удивлению, вполне сносной. Или, быть может, это хозяин дома заразил меня своим неуемным аппетитом – сжевав до конца небольшой кусок, я потянулся за другим и только через пару минут заметил, что сам измазался в томатном соусе не хуже Маттиаса.

Молчание, воцарившееся во время еды, показалось мне таким неловким, что я попытался поддержать разговор, беспомощно зацепившись за предыдущую тему:

– Но ты ведь навещаешь своего брата иногда?

Маттиас, который к этому времени уже частично успел насытиться, показался мне гораздо благосклонней, чем до этого. Все еще активно двигая челюстями, он неопределенно качнул головой:

– Иногда… Не очень часто.

Я понимающе кивнул – возможно, выбранная мной тема была не самой лучшей. Но стоило мне подумать о том, как перевести разговор в другое русло, Маттиас тут же продолжил, лениво поинтересовавшись:

– Ты сам когда-нибудь был на Бали?

Проглотив очередной кусок, я отрицательно помотал головой. По рабочим делам мой отец путешествовал довольно часто, вот только со мной почему-то не добирался дальше Испании – на что я в общем-то не жаловался. В самолете мне всегда становилось плохо, а люди, не понимающие моего родного языка, вызывали у меня приступы легкой паники – мне хватало того, что я на своем-то языке с трудом изъяснялся. О чужом не могло быть и речи.

Маттиас снисходительно хмыкнул:

– Ясно… Это как другой мир, Олли. Море там такое чистое, а звезды совсем близко. По ночам прямо у тебя над головой висят… Серфинг там, как у нас на велосипеде ездить. Местные этим занимаются от скуки и все не хуже любых профи… Охренеть, правда?

Если говорить на чистоту, я не был особенно впечатлен, но сообщать об этом Маттиасу не собирался, поэтому только сдержанно отозвался:

– Не думаю, что это что-то для меня…

– Ах, Олли! Перестань нести чушь.

Маттиас раздраженно отмахнулся от моего робкого возражения, так как он делал это всегда. Он казался необыкновенно возбужденным – его длинные темные ресницы дрожали, а глаза блестели так лихорадочно, что мне почудилось, еще немного – и его восторг охватит и меня. Иногда Маттиас умел быть убедительным.

С усердием вытирая руки о принесенные им вместе с тарелками салфетки, он вдруг совершенно серьезно выдал:

– Если ты в августе этим летом никуда не собираешься, хочешь со мной? Свен классный. Уверен, он тебе понравится. У него там огромный дом, места хватит на всех… Можешь взять еще кого-нибудь с собой. Кого угодно. Свен точно не будет против…

Маттиас говорил и говорил, не дожидаясь моего ответа, а я только ошарашенно смотрел на него, пытаясь одновременно разобраться с тем, что творилось у меня внутри.

Предложение Маттиаса было смешным. Несерьезным. Идиотским просто – зачем ему там на солнечном острове серфингистов мог понадобиться кто-то вроде меня? Разве что для того, чтобы снимать его на камеру в то время, как он будет скользить по волнам со своим смазливым приемным братом. Точно, я болезненно усмехнулся, если смотреть на все с этой стороны, я без сомнений был для Маттиаса полезным, почти необходимым. Хотя… на Бали наверняка хватало своих слабовольных идиотов.

Я даже и не заметил, как мы успели расправиться с пиццей – Маттиас все болтал и болтал. Похоже, все, что было связано с Бали и Свеном, настолько воодушевляло его, что он никак не мог успокоиться и просто заткнуться. Я только молча слушал его, рассматривая параллельно чужие лица, глазевшие на меня со стен. У Маттиаса было так много друзей и знакомых, что если бы они собрались все вместе в одном помещении, получилась бы точно большая толпа, в которой несложно было бы затеряться. Впрочем, я чувствовал себя так, будто бы уже давно затерялся в ней.

В какой-то момент Маттиас все-таки заскучал, но отпускать меня домой ему явно не хотелось, и он предложил позвать еще кого-нибудь. Он начал даже сосредоточенно выискивать что-то в своем смартфоне, когда я покачал головой и отрезал:

– Извини. Мне еще домой надо. И вообще…

От одной мысли о том, что к нам мог присоединиться кто-то вроде Басти, у меня неприятно сжимался желудок. Я был даже удивлен, что хоть в чем-то мог твердо отказать Маттиасу, который сам был поражен моим отпором, кажется, не меньше меня. Вытаращив глаза, он отбросил мобильник в сторону и шутливо поднял руки вверх:

– Ладно-ладно, не нервничай. Не буду звать никого – забыл, что у меня в гостях Мистер Я-Ненавижу-Людей.

Я успешно проигнорировал эту дурацкую насмешку – за все время общения с Маттиасом мне пришлось привыкнуть к подобному, но тот все никак не унимался:

– Будем только вдвоем, да, Олли? Как влюбленная парочка.

Резко придвинувшись ко мне вплотную, Маттиас в шутку провел пальцем по моей щеке – этот жест застал меня врасплох, и я нелепо дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться от притершегося ко мне чужого тела. Маттиас захихикал будто в истерике, а я, испуганный и шокированный, хрипло выдавил из себя:

– Прекрати.

– Что такое?

– Перестань… Не трогай меня.

– О-о… Девственник или просто фрик?

Маттиас все еще смеялся, а я чувствовал, как жуткая холодная волна отвращения к самому себе накрывает меня с головой. С ним я был беспомощным – не мог даже возразить что-то, позволяя ему подшучивать надо мной вот таким вот мерзким образом. Вряд ли, конечно, Маттиас хотел обидеть меня по-настоящему, как и вряд ли собирался действительно взять меня с собой на Бали… Он просто развлекался. Как и всегда. Ему было скучно.

Единственным правильным решением после такого было встать и уйти домой, но я не мог. Вместо этого продолжал сидеть на месте, как истукан, и смотреть на смеющегося Маттиаса, наверное, уж слишком пристально, потому что тот неожиданно перестал смеяться и, будто бы растерявшись, поднял брови:

– Олли? В чем дело…

Я молчал. Чувство отвращения к самому себе никак не хотело проходить. Чтобы только не смотреть в лицо моему мучителю, я непроизвольно скосил глаза в сторону:

– Ни в чем.

– Я перестарался?

В голосе Маттиаса прозвучало что-то отдаленно похожее на извинение. Это было настолько необычно, что мне даже на какое-то мгновение поверилось в то, что Маттиас, пусть и совсем немного, дорожил моим обществом. Все еще обиженный, я мрачно поднял на него взгляд – он больше не хихикал, как придурок, а смотрел на меня в упор. Его глаза в этот момент были такими светлыми, что показались мне почти серыми.

Было ли это обманом зрения? Глядя Маттиасу в лицо, я вдруг понял, что свет в комнате стал другим.

Снаружи ощутимо стемнело.

 


	6. VI. Slowburn

Солнце уже село или по крайней мере болталось где-то в опасной близости с линией горизонта. Пусть и запоздало, но я с содроганием подумал о том, что возращение домой через темные поля было не самой приятной перспективой. Передняя фара моего велосипеда как назло барахлила и вполне могла отдать концы прямо посередине обратной дороги.

Маттиас вряд ли умел читать мысли, но он словно уловил что-то в воздухе, может быть, заметил, как изменился мой взгляд. Зевнув и прислонившись щекой к краю кровати, он миролюбиво предложил:

– Оставайся сегодня у меня. Папа с Линдой смотались до вторника точно, а завтра все равно выходной. Комната Свена полностью к твоим услугам…

Я не знал, кем была Линда, но мог предположить, что именно она была матерью прекрасного и больше похожего на фотографию из модного журнала, чем на настоящего человека Свена.

– Ну что, останешься? Олли?

Маттиас все еще смотрел на меня вопросительно, даже немного заискивающе. Я не мог отрицать того, что этот его взгляд страшно льстил мне. Маттиас редко просил у меня что-то, гораздо чаще приказывал. Еще реже он давал мне понять, что я ему нужен. Сейчас же я отчетливо видел это в его глазах. Не согласиться было сложно.

Собравшись с силами, я все-таки заставил себя соврать:

– Извини, не могу. Завтра куча дел…

Маттиас тут же бесцеремонно перебил меня, фыркнув будто бы презрительно:

– У тебя что ли? Да брось, Олли.

Он медленно поднялся с пола, с наслаждением разминая затекшие от сидения мышцы. Я невольно посмотрел на него снизу вверх – с этого ракурса он казался симпатичней обычного. Его не портили даже взъерошенные волосы, висящая, как мешок, толстовка и растянутые на коленях треники. Поймав мой взгляд, Маттиас заговорщически подмигнул мне:

– Подожди секунду. Сейчас вернусь.

Он исчез за дверью, а я хмуро уставился в стену. Чем я только здесь занимался? Позволял этому смазливому популярному парню тешить свое эго и издеваться надо мной так, как ему хотелось. Думать, что Маттиас все же мог считать меня своим другом, было глупо – он уже несчетное количество раз доказывал обратное. Да и вообще, нужны ли были кому-то вроде него друзья? Разглядывая бесчисленные фотографии на стенах, показывающие улыбающегося во весь рот Маттиаса, окруженного толпой поклонников, я понимал, что нет. Определенно нет – у этого парня было настолько много желающих с ним сблизиться, что у него бы просто душевных сил не хватило на всех. Но почему тогда я был здесь – субботним вечером у него дома? Почему именно я, а не вон та безумно красивая азиатка, прилипшая к нему уже на второй фотографии? Я вспомнил – именно она была тогда в „Блю Орэндже“ вместе с остальными, когда Маттиас впервые осознал факт моего существования. Кажется, ее звали Мэй. И она была девушкой Бастиана, насколько мне подсказывала память… Я мрачно усмехнулся. Даже Басти со всей его примитивностью был наверняка лучшей компанией для субботнего вечера, чем я, но, несмотря на это, Маттиас написал именно мне. Или он просто ткнул наугад в свой мобильник и выбрал первый попавшийся номер?

Размышлять об этом было бессмысленно. В одном Маттиас был точно прав – я все-таки считал себя особенным. И был неисправим. Жалкий фрик с претензиями на что-то лучшее – будто бы то, что я читал книги и большую часть времени пребывал в своем собственном мире, ставило меня выше других.

От мысли об этом мне в очередной раз стало мерзко. К счастью, именно в этот момент дверь открылась, спасая меня от пучины презрения к самому себе, и Маттиас возник на пороге – в его руках было два высоких стакана, доверху наполненных темной пенящейся жидкостью.

– Мы ведь еще никогда не пили вместе, да, Олли?

Невинно улыбаясь, Маттиас протянул мне один из стаканов. Несколько секунд я колебался – отношения с алкоголем у меня были не самые лучшие, хуже даже, чем с мобильником. Виной всему был мой излишне нежный желудок, сводящий все к жесточайшим рвотным позывам уже тогда, когда другие только начинали веселиться.

Пасовать не хотелось. Особенно перед Маттиасом, поэтому я все же принял стакан из его рук и будто невзначай спросил:

– Что это?

– Виски кола.

Я стиснул зубы. Кока-кола, смешанная с алкоголем, пахла еще более удушливо и сладко, чем обычно. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что пропорции виски и колы в импровизированном коктейле Маттиаса не выходили за пределы разумного – я спазматично сглотнул, глядя на зловеще покачивающуюся передо мной в стакане жидкость.

Опустившись обратно на пол, Маттиас выудил откуда-то из-под кровати пульт дистанционного управления и принялся щелкать им с ехидной улыбкой:

– Для романтического вечера не помешает немного романтической музыки… Как думаешь, Олли? Где-то у меня был плейлист специально для тебя… Онли инди.

Пульт справился со своей задачей довольно быстро, и уже через несколько секунд в комнате зазвучали до отвращения прилипчивые аккорды – я слишком хорошо знал эту песню Икс-Амбассадорз, в последнее время ее крутили по радио с перерывами только на рекламу и прогноз погоды.

– Это не инди… – это вырвалось у меня почти автоматически. Маттиас недоуменно наморщил нос:

– А что?

– Мэйнстрим.

Он что, и сам не знал таких вещей? Я уставился в свой стакан, а Маттиас все еще растерянно морщил лоб. Наконец вздохнув, он снова щелкнул пультом, и комната внезапно наполнилась ровным хорошо знакомым мне звучанием.

Я с удивлением перевел взгляд на Маттиаса – „Slowburn“ Глена Портера было последним, чего можно было от него ожидать. Сам я горячо любил этот трек за его тихие, меланхоличные, будто бы мечтательные аккорды, окутывающие все вокруг в одно мгновение. И откуда только Маттиас мог знать об этом?

Вряд ли он знал – все это было совпадением и ничем большим.

Любимая музыка превращала комнату в другое, словно незнакомое место. Снаружи стемнело настолько, что вдобавок к музыке Маттиасу пришлось включить еще и несколько ночников, заливших небольшое пространство мягким нежно-фиолетовым светом.

В нем даже фотографии, пялившиеся на нас со стен, почему-то перестали раздражать меня. Расхрабрившись, я наконец-таки решился поднести свой стакан к губам и вдохнул сладковатый запах.

– Олли… подожди.

Подозрительно ухмыльнувшись, Маттиас зачем-то отобрал у меня стакан. Я не противился, глядя на него с непониманием – выудив из кармана своих треников небольшой бутылек, напоминающий капли от аллергии, Маттиас, недолго думая, вылил его содержимое в наши стаканы с такой невозмутимостью, будто бы это было самым нормальным на свете.

Я ощутил, как теплая волна дрожи пробежала вверх по моему позвоночнику. Он с ума сошел?! Что он только делал?

Мои расширенные от изумления и испуга глаза были, думаю, лучше любых вопросов – заметив мою реакцию, Маттиас не выдержал и искренне рассмеялся:

– Без паники, ладно? Линда закидывается этой дрянью каждый день – иногда по два раза. Ничего с тобой не случится – я просто хочу, чтобы ты немного расслабился. Ты ведь сам сказал, что тебе скучно и ты тоже хочешь что-нибудь пережить. Вспомнил?

Нагло ухмыляясь, Маттиас смотрел мне прямо в лицо – будто бы знал, чем меня задеть. Да что там будто бы – он действительно знал, что делал. В этом смысле у него было что-то вроде природного чутья. Отведя глаза в сторону, я беспомощно промямлил:

– Это что… ЛСД?

Несмотря на то, что мой вопрос был абсолютно серьезным, казалось, что Маттиас больше никогда не сможет прекратить смеяться. Успокоившись только минут через пять, он прохрипел, все еще раскрасневшись от смеха:

– Ты совсем больной, да? Я же сказал, моя приемная мать закидывается этим ежедневно – обычное антидепри-дерьмо… Для поднятия настроения типа.

Я поморщился – оправдания Маттиаса казались не слишком правдоподобными. Он же, словно почувствовав мои сомнения, раздраженно покачал головой и, пробурчав что-то вроде „долбанутый фрик“, отхлебнул из своего стакана. Повторить за ним было, наверное, самым безрассудным поступком за всю мою жизнь, но я сделал это – просто поднес холодящее пальцы стекло к губам и втянул в себя сладкую жидкость. Перед первым глотком внутри меня все сжалось, второй же дался уже намного легче. И правда – чего я только боялся?

Ничего не случилось – мир не взорвался всеми цветами радуги, а из стен не начали расти грибы. Я не чувствовал даже привычного опьянения, возможно, количество виски в моей коле было минимальным.

Некоторое время мы просто сидели молча, периодически делая небольшие глотки из наших стаканов. Разговор не клеился – вместо того, чтобы болтать без остановки, как обычно, Маттиас притих и казался задумчивым. Минут через десять он по какой-то ускользнувшей от меня причине включил свой икс-бокс и уткнулся в него так, будто бы меня не было в комнате.

Впрочем, не то, чтобы я был против – роль наблюдателя всегда была для меня намного приятней. Слушая музыку, я пил свой виски колу и лениво следил за передвижениями Маттиаса на широком экране телевизора, занимавшем больше четверти одной из стен его комнаты. Маттиас играл в какой-то известный симулятор скейтбординга, словно ему этого добра в жизни не хватало. Я молчаливо, но с невольным неодобрением наблюдал за тем, как его игрок периодически шлепался на задницу, и даже вздрагивал всем телом, когда тот особенно сильно расшибался об асфальт. Стремление Маттиаса калечить самого себя даже в виртуальном мире было за пределами моего понимания, поэтому когда он поинтересовался, хочу ли я сыграть с ним, я только отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Можно было и не спрашивать, – Маттиас разочарованно закатил глаза и вернулся к своему скейтбордисту, застывшему посередине виртуального скейтпарка с невероятно глупым видом. – С тобой со скуки можно сдохнуть, Олли…

– Ты сам попросил меня остаться.

Это вырвалось у меня непроизвольно, и я замер в ожидании ответной реакции, но Маттиас, увлеченно вцепившийся в свой контроллер, только беззаботно отозвался:

– Без тебя еще хуже.

В этот момент виртуальный скейтбордист на экране проделал какой-то умопомрачительный трюк, подпрыгнув так высоко в воздух, что Маттиас восторженно выдохнул, сам подскочив на месте. Я кисло усмехнулся:

– Мог бы позвать кого-нибудь другого.

– Чего? – Маттиас был настолько увлечен, что даже не понял сначала моего вопроса. Остановив игру, он удивленно повернулся ко мне и, когда я смущенно повторил вопрос, пожал плечами:

– Кого, например?

– Я не знаю… Басти… или Уве. Или…

Я запнулся – взгляд Маттиаса был слишком пристальным. Таким, что мои вполне четкие до этого мысли начали путаться и разбегаться. Я чувствовал себя немного странно – мое тело словно стало на несколько килограммов легче, а движения до такой степени раскоординированными, что мне пришлось поставить почти пустой стакан на пол. Пальцы дрожали, и мне казалось, что я вот-вот выроню его.

При упоминании об Уве Маттиас демонстративно скривился и напрягся так, будто бы тот задолжал ему несколько тысяч евро.

– Уве? – переспросил он с явным презрением. – Ты серьезно что ли? Вот что ты думаешь о нем, а, Олли?

Вопрос Маттиаса был непредвиденным и ошарашил меня настолько, что я вместо ответа снова нервно схватил свой стакан:

– Ну… э-э…

– Что „э-э“? – безжалостно передразнил меня Маттиас.

– Я не знаю… он ничего вроде.

Я хотел сказать, что Уве показался дружелюбным и открытым, но чувство стыда сдавило меня тисками. Маттиас определенно не разделял моего мнения – он насупился, отложив в сторону контроллер, и, облокотившись на край кровати, протянул:

– „Ничего“… да? Ты считаешь, что он „ничего“?

Судорожно кивнув, я опустошил свой стакан одним глотком.

– Мне… мне показалось, что вы с ним хорошие друзья.

Со мной действительно творилось что-то неладное – к ощущению легкости в теле прибавилась потеря чувства равновесия, и я инстинктивно вцепился в край кровати. Наверное, мне все-таки удалось опьянеть. Маттиас недобро усмехнулся и, неопределенно качнув головой, процедил:

– Ну да… он, наверное, до сих пор так думает.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я ощутил, как противное чувство головокружения отступает, но все равно продолжил держаться за край кровати уже в профилактических целях.

Маттиас вздохнул – к моей великой радости, он не замечал моего странного состояния и вообще казался еще более задумчивым, чем до этого. Он снова потянулся к своему контроллеру, но, взяв его, не продолжил играть, а принялся бездумно вертеть его в руках, будто пытаясь подавить внутреннюю нервозность.

– Уве… старый добрый Уве, – наконец тихо пробормотал он и прислонился щекой к краю кровати, – я тоже был раньше таким, как ты, Олли. Таким наивным. Он всегда казался мне классным… Лучший друг Свена… профи…

– Профи?

Не знаю, зачем я перебил Маттиаса – тот факт, что Уве был профессиональным скейтбордистом, волновал меня, если быть честным, меньше всего на свете. Но я должен был сказать что-то – лицо Маттиаса потемнело так, словно вот-вот могла грянуть гроза. Я в первый раз в жизни видел его таким – подавленным и в то же время разозленным, будто бы кипящим внутри от старой, не утихающей обиды.

Они поссорились? Нет, твердо решил про себя я, на обычную ссору это не походило. Маттиас был хоть и вспыльчивым, но отходчивым и не слишком злопамятным человеком. Сейчас же выражение его лица пугало, как и то, что он с упрямой настойчивостью сжимал в руках контроллер, будто собирался раздавить его.

– Прости, это все, наверное, не мое дело…

– Конечно, не твое, – с очевидной агрессией огрызнулся Маттиас. Раздраженно отшвырнув контроллер в сторону, он придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную, и выдохнул мне в лицо, – но тебе ведь все равно интересно, да, Олли?

Длинные ресницы Маттиаса дрожали, а в его взгляде был вызов. Съежившись, я слабо попытался возразить:

– Нет, я… Ты прав, это не мое дело.

Видимо, моя жалкая попытка была не очень убедительной – Маттиас все еще не сводил с меня глаз. Он был не только слишком близко, заставляя меня содрогаться внутри от чувства страшной неловкости и стеснения, но и положил руку мне на плечо, будто бы собирался доверить мне что-то. Отодвигаться было некуда, за моей спиной кровать заканчивалась и начиналась пустота, поэтому я терпел, стараясь казаться как можно более спокойным.

Ладонь Маттиаса была теплой. Я ощущал ее теплоту и тяжесть сквозь жесткую ткань моей застиранной старой футболки и   без остановки думал об этом даже тогда, когда Маттиас продолжил – так тихо, что мне пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать, что он говорил:

– Уве уже с четырнадцати лет профи… У него все выглядит так, как будто ему даже напрягаться не надо. Любой трюк… Это он научил меня всему – они со Свеном, хотя Свен больше по серфингу…

Я молча кивнул – и Маттиас, словно удовлетворенный моей реакцией, отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя мне снова вздохнуть свободно. Уставившись куда-то в стену, он немного вяло, почти устало продолжил – казалось бы, ему нужно было вытягивать каждое слово из себя клещами, так, будто бы он в очередной раз рассказывал старую, давно приевшуюся ему историю:

– Он всегда болтался у нас со Свеном, и я думал, что мы хорошо понимали друг друга. Мы были похожи, Олли… Я и Уве. Я хотел быть профи, а он им был. Уже всегда. Но неважно, это все… Просто Уве не тот, кем кажется. Не тот, за кого ты его принимаешь.

Голос Маттиаса звучал спокойно и безразлично, а его взгляд блуждал по покрывающим стену фотографиям – я попытался проследить за ним, правда, без особого успеха и уже через несколько минут бросил эту затею.

А Маттиас продолжал – все еще неохотно, холодно и настолько равнодушно, словно то, что он рассказывал, касалось не его, а кого-то малознакомого и ничего не значащего для нас обоих:

– Это была прощальная вечеринка Свена… Мы пили всю ночь без остановки, абсолютно безбашенно… Потом все куда-то исчезли, не знаю даже куда, я был таким пьяным, что еле двигался… Я вообще ничего не соображал. Мы были вдвоем в комнате Свена, и тогда это началось. Я сначала не врубился, что происходит… Понял только тогда, когда мой член оказался у него во рту.

Сглотнув, я ощутил, как мои пальцы, конвульсивно вцепившиеся в край одеяла Маттиаса, становятся мокрыми от пота.

– Он…

 _Я_ _действительно_ _собирался_ _спросить_ _у_ _него_ _это_ _?_

– Он отсосал у меня. Ты ожидал чего-то другого, Олли?

Маттиас нервно хихикнул, пытаясь свести на нет повисшее в воздухе напряжение, но сделал только еще хуже – его привычное хихиканье показалось мне страшно ненатуральным. Если подумать, в его рассказе не было ничего смешного.

Я непроизвольно представил это – Маттиаса, пьяного до беспамятства и не способного не то что сопротивляться, но даже двигаться, и Уве, склонившегося над ним. Картина была такой яркой, что склизкое чувство отвращения вползло куда-то мне в желудок – я в очередной раз проглотил сухую слюну и мотнул головой, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд.

Мне определенно стоило что-то сказать, но что? Я не знал, как мне относиться к рассказу Маттиаса – должен ли я был осудить действия Уве? Должен ли быть шокирован произошедшим? Я чувствовал себя настолько потерянным, что единственным, что я смог выдавить, было малоразборчивое:

– Э-э… нет. То есть, я ничего не ожидал.

Маттиас нахмурился:

– В смысле?

Глупо улыбаясь, я пожал плечами и ляпнул совершенно невпопад:

– Что произошло потом?

 _Я_ _правда_ _так_ _хотел_ _знать_ _это_ _?_ Задавать себе этот вопрос было поздно. Взгляд голубых глаз Маттиаса стал колючим. Повернувшись ко мне всем телом и прислонившись щекой к кровати так, что наши лица снова оказались рядом и мы невольно смотрели друг на друга в упор, он неприятно усмехнулся:

– Да ничего. Вообще… Он свалил почти сразу после этого, а я был таким пьяным, что просто вырубился. А на следующий день он сделал вид, что ничего не случилось и хотел продолжать общаться со мной, как раньше... Это нормально вообще? Этот тип асоциальней даже тебя, Олли.

Я растерянно моргнул, не зная, как реагировать на этот весьма болезненный выпад в мою сторону, и Маттиас, словно осознав, что задел меня, внезапно слабо улыбнулся. Его до этого холодный пустой взгляд потеплел.

– Эй, я шучу.

Поспешно кивнув, я попытался изобразить ответную улыбку. Перед глазами, как назло, всплыло уродливое лицо Уве. _Не_ _обращай_ _внимания_ _,_ _у_ _Матце_ _всегда_ _подлые_ _шутки_ _._ Я действительно изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания. Если бы это только не было так чертовски сложно.

– Я пошутил про тебя, хорошо? – тихо, с некоторым нажимом повторил Маттиас. Он все еще пытался оправдаться, и это было странно. Обычно ему было более чем наплевать на мои чувства. – Ты в порядке, Олли. Лучше многих.

Тронув меня за плечо, Маттиас порывисто встал с пола и, словно смутившись, резко сгреб в охапку наши пустые стаканы. Будто парализованный, я неподвижно наблюдал за его действиями до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за дверью. Наверное, он собирался наполнить наши стаканы по новой.

Плечо все еще хранило прикосновение его ладони, а в голове была опасная каша. Любое движение, любое слово сейчас казалось глупым – я был не настолько шокирован рассказом Маттиаса, сколько тем, что он доверился мне, так, будто между нами на какое-то мгновенье возникло что-то вроде душевной связи, той, которая бывает только между близкими друзьями.

Мне так нравилось это чувство. Я незаметно для самого себя наслаждался им, прокручивая в голове то, как Маттиас смотрел на меня и то, как он коснулся моего плеча перед тем, как встать. Может быть, я значил для него не меньше улыбающихся лиц, смотрящих на меня со стен. Может быть, даже больше.

Маттиас вернулся через пару минут с полными стаканами – опустившись на пол рядом со мной, он дружелюбно протянул мне один из них, и я послушно охватил холодное стекло дрожащими пальцами.

В первый раз в жизни алкоголь показался мне чем-то приятным. Почти освежающим – в комнате было кошмарно душно, а в горле пересохло. Опустошив практически половину стакана, я уже было собрался с силами, чтобы продолжить наш разговор, как Маттиас опередил меня, легонько коснувшись моего плеча:

– Все нормально. Ты не должен ничего говорить.

Я непонимающе смотрел на него, а он только усмехнулся:

– Я просто хотел выговориться и все. Мне неинтересно, что ты думаешь на этот счет, Олли. Просто забудь про Уве, окей?

Я неуклюже кивнул, и Маттиас, удовлетворенный этим, вернулся к своему икс-боксу – его игрок на экране, все еще застывший посреди скейтпарка, выглядел довольно нетерпеливо.

Маттиас продолжил играть так невозмутимо, словно его странный откровенный рассказ был не больше глупой шутки. Скейтер на экране снова отважно путешествовал через какое-то сомнительное бетонное гетто, время от времени переругиваясь с его обитателями и выполняя параллельно умопомрачительные трюки. Я молча наблюдал за игрой Маттиаса до тех пор, пока улица за окнами не погрузилась окончательно в непроглядную темень, а по телу не разлилось тяжелое чувство усталости и опьянения.

Чтобы только стряхнуть его, я потянулся за вторым контроллером, на что Маттиас, казавшийся до этого увлеченным своей игрой, мгновенно отреагировал, изумленно подняв брови:

– Все-таки присоединишься?

– Не знаю, – сконфуженно признался я, – могу… попробовать.

– Давай, я верю в тебя, Олли! – так восхищенно отозвался Маттиас, словно он всегда только и мечтал о том, чтобы сыграть со мной вместе.

Его воодушевление только сильнее смутило меня – я еще никогда в жизни не играл в икс-бокс, контроллер никак не хотел мне поддаваться, и мой игрок шатался, словно в страшно нетрезвом состоянии, врезаясь во всевозможные стены и столбы, попадавшиеся на моем пути. О шикарных трюках, которые выполнял игрок Маттиаса, не могло быть и речи. Да вообще о любых трюках – я был счастлив, если мне удавалось спасти своего игрока от фатальной встречи с асфальтом.

Моя беспомощность в игре настолько развеселила Маттиаса, что он даже бросил своего скейтера и принялся с воодушевлением следить за моими мучениями, с трудом сдерживаясь от хохота, а иногда и неожиданно разражаясь ругательствами, когда я совершал что-то особенно глупое.

Это было унизительно. Унизительно и одновременно весело. Смех Маттиаса был заразителен, и, через какое-то время все-таки совладав с управлением, я продолжал вытворять непроходимые глупости и дальше, чтобы только развеселить его.

Предыдущие откровения Маттиаса про Уве уже практически выветрились у меня из головы, как и стеснение и напряжение, каждый раз охватывавшие меня, когда кто-то другой был слишком близко – вцепившись потными пальцами в контроллер, я больше не думал об этом. Маттиас, пребывавший в абсолютном ажиотаже, время от времени судорожно хватался за мое плечо, но эти прикосновения больше не раздражали меня – я чувствовал себя раскрепощенным и ужасно пьяным.

Хотя, по правде говоря, я совсем не имел представления о том, что это значило „быть пьяным“ – просто чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. Усталость спала, а легкое ощущение тошноты, разливавшееся до этого в желудке, испарилось, подтолкнув меня к тому, чтобы влить в свое тело еще больше алкоголя, услужливо подсовываемого мне Маттиасом.

А потом время совершило гигантский прыжок – мы валялись уже прямо на полу, покрытом мягким ковром, оживленно болтая друг с другом и пялясь в потолок. Я забыл, что было до этого и почему мы там оказались. Голова немного кружилась, так, словно кто-то швырнул меня с огромной высоты на землю, но в целом я все еще чувствовал себя отлично. Маттиас же казался сонным, у него заплетался язык, и он бесконечно путал слова, словно был иностранцем, вызывая у нас обоих припадки истерического хохота.

Он рассказывал о Бали и о Свене – я не знал, почему мы снова вернулись к этой теме, может, Маттиасу просто нравилось говорить об этом, а я не возражал. Только с каким-то ленивым восторгом наблюдал за тем, как россыпь звездочек на его запястье покинула его кожу и заструилась по стенам, поднимаясь к потолку. „Так вот зачем эта татуировка, так вот зачем она“, – вяло пронеслось у меня в голове, и я широко зевнул. Снова захотелось спать, но эта усталость больше не была тяжелой, скорее приятной – она странным образом наполнила все мое тело, заставляя меня нежиться от удовольствия.

Эта усталость напомнила мне о том, как я в особо жаркие дни отключался на холме возле скейтпарка – что-то согревало меня, погружая в уютную дремоту. Мне подумалось сначала, что это было тело Маттиаса, лежавшего рядом, но тепло исходило откуда-то сверху. Я несколько раз моргнул – россыпь разноцветных звездочек исчезла, сменившись ярко-голубым небом над нашими головами.

Мы были на Бали – солнце беспощадно слепило глаза, а песок под нашими телами был сухим и горячим. Море плескалось прямо у наших ног – оно было именно таким, как описывал его Маттиас, кристально чистым, лазурно-синим и едва уловимо пахнущим солью.

Я заставил себя принять сидячее положение – мне хотелось оглядеться, к тому же песок постепенно становился раскаленным и начал жечь голую кожу рук.

– Олли?! В чем дело… что ты… что такое? – пробормотал рядом Маттиас и беспокойно стиснул мое запястье. Я только мотнул головой:

– Отпусти… тут так красиво… Я хочу посмотреть… здесь…

У меня самого заплетался язык, и я не мог подобрать подходящих слов.

– Где? О чем ты? – Маттиас казался непонимающим, словно не замечал того, что происходило вокруг. – Ты издеваешься надо мной, да? Олли…

Я больше не обращал на него внимания – море казалось бескрайним, а солнечные отблески на водной поверхности сводили меня с ума. Набрав в ладонь горсть раскаленного песка, я зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как песчинки одна за другой сыпались сквозь мои пальцы. Ощущение какого-то глупого счастья охватило меня, и я был благодарен Маттиасу за то, что он взял меня сюда.

Откуда-то слева послышался тихий шорох – я резко обернулся в сторону звука и обомлел. В нескольких метрах от нас стоял Свен – узнать его было несложно, он был именно таким, каким он был на многочисленных фотографиях в комнате Маттиаса – высоким, загорелым и ослепительно красивым. Его блондинистые волосы были выжжены солнцем до такой степени, что казались белыми, а доска для серфинга, которую он прижимал к правому боку, была непропорционально огромной.

Свен улыбался, показывая идеально ровные, будто бы отбеленные зубы. Я не знал, что сказать, и только смущенно уставился на него во все глаза, а он подмигнул мне, совсем как это делал всегда Маттиас:

– Ты ведь Олли, да? Ну наконец-таки… Матце только и делает, что говорит о тебе. Кажется, ты правда очень нравишься ему…

– Я… В каком смысле нравишься? – я растерянно обернулся на Маттиаса, которые все еще сжимал мое запястье, а тот только вопросительно уставился на меня в ответ. От смущения стало жарко, и я порывисто повернулся обратно к Свену. – Я думаю, ты что-то неправильно понял, мы просто общаемся иногда… не очень часто… Мы учимся на одной паралелли…

Я запнулся, поняв, что говорю с пустотой. Свен исчез, вокруг было безлюдно, а воздух звенел от жары. Ощущение приятной усталости сменилось на тревогу, а Маттиас, наверное, уставший ждать от меня ответа, нетерпеливо дернул меня за руку:

– Олли? Мне показалось, ты разговаривал с кем-то.

– Свен был здесь, – не глядя на Маттиаса, отозвался я, и тот фыркнул:

– Чего?

– Твой приемный брат. Свен…

Маттиас резко потянул меня за руку, от чего я не удержал равновесия и плюхнулся обратно к нему на песок, обжёгший мою щеку. Несколько секунд мы смотрели друг на друга, пока Маттиас, хихикая, не пробормотал расслабленно:

– Ты такой странный, Олли… Очень своеобразный... Не знаю никого, похожего на тебя.

Голубые глаза Маттиаса имели несомненное сходство с цветом морской воды, плескавшейся где-то возле наших ступней, но я умудрился заметить это только сейчас, когда мы лежали друг напротив друга и наши лица были на одном уровне. Это сходство завораживало – так же, как и в воде, в глазах Маттиаса переливались солнечные блики, сверкали один ярче другого. Я несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться и поймать нить мыслей:

– Это плохо… что я такой… э-э… _своеобразный_?

– Не-а, – Маттиас убежденно помотал головой и блаженно зажмурился, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. На несколько секунд он умолк, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом, но потом снова открыл один глаз и медленно продолжил, разморенный жарой:

– Это… нормально, наверное. Тебе стоит оставаться таким, какой ты есть.

– Но… – я не совсем знал, что собирался сказать, и был рад, что Маттиас перебил меня, пояснив:

– В том смысле, что мне нравится, какой ты. Просто будь таким же и дальше.

Маттиас улыбнулся, а меня обдало очередной волной смущения. „Просто Матце нравятся фрики“, – ловко нашелся у меня голове Свен. Ухмыляясь, он развел плечами. „Исчезни“, – захотелось сказать мне, но я не успел – Свен и без того испарился, направившись по направлению к морю. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал настоящее облегчение, увидев его макушку где-то между высокими гребнями волн, разбивающихся недалеко от берега. Мы снова были одни…

Маттиас молчал, щуря свои красивые глаза на слепящее сверху солнце. Он будто бы больше не был настроен на разговоры и снова впал в какое-то расслабленное полусонное состояние. Я же, в отличие от него, никак не мог расслабиться – непонятные намеки его приемного брата, как и то, что Маттиас выдал пару минут назад, никак не хотели улетучиваться из головы, и чтобы только отделаться от этого, я пролепетал не к месту:

– Научишь меня серфингу?

Возможно, для меня этот нелепый вопрос был хоть как-то связан с происходящим, так как я все еще то и дело ловил взглядом блондинистую макушку Свена, покачивавшегося на волнах, Маттиас же был абсолютно сбит с толку и непонимающе нахмурился:

– О чем ты, Олли? Когда?

– Сейчас?

– Прям здесь что ли? – Маттиас покачал головой, улыбаясь. – Ты и правда странный.

Маттиас так часто называл меня „странным“, что это уже почти начинало вызывать легкое раздражение. Я уже хотел было взбунтоваться и возразить ему хоть как-то, но он тихо и совершенно неожиданно добавил:

– Забудь о серфинге. Это не для тебя… Лучше я научу тебя кое-чему другому.

– Чему другому?

– Кое-чему.

Голос Маттиаса спустился до шепота, а он сам непроизвольно придвинулся ближе, быть может, для того, чтобы я мог лучше понять, что он говорил. Но я больше не понимал его слов – лицо Маттиаса было слишком близко, настолько, что я мог даже разглядеть мельчайший рельеф его кожи, рыжеватые веснушки, рассыпавшиеся на его переносице, и тонкие полоски, изрезавшие его сухие губы. Я видел все так четко только долю секунды, потом же его лицо расплылось в одно смутное пятно, и я зажмурил глаза, словно приготовившись к неизбежному.

Оно действительно не заставило себя ждать. Горячая ладонь осторожно легла на мою щеку, а шероховатые будто бы обветренные губы коснулись моих.

Маттиас поцеловал меня.

 


	7. VII. Falling away

Маттиас не был первым человеком, поцеловавшим меня. Мой первый поцелуй случился тогда, когда я только вступил в переходный возраст – с девочкой, живущей по соседству. Как и я, она должна была казаться многим странной – у нее было необычное, практически непроизносимое имя, она переехала в наш город из другой страны около года назад и разговаривала с грубым акцентом, делавшим ее отталкивающей в глазах других. Нельзя было сказать, что мы много общались – всего лишь перекидывались иногда парой фраз и один раз даже ходили вместе в магазин, расположенный в нескольких кварталах от моего дома. В один из вечеров я встретил ее на станции электрички, и мы, не сговариваясь, принялись блуждать по улицам практически в полном молчании. Тогда-то она и поцеловала меня – я не запомнил сам поцелуй, только ощущение растерянности и замешательства, охватившее меня. После того вечера она исчезла – возможно, ее поцелуй был своеобразным прощанием, но я никогда не задумывался о его значении впоследствии.

Мое второе соприкосновение с другим человеком произошло уже во вполне сознательном возрасте – мне было шестнадцать, и я по какой-то ошибке оказался на вечеринке одного из своих тогдашних одноклассников, который пригласил меня туда скорее в шутку чем всерьез. Никто из присутствовавших на вечеринке не обращал на меня никакого внимания, кроме рыжеволосой, нестерпимо веснушчатой и несколько полноватой девушки, имени которой мне так и не удалось запомнить. Да что там имя, я не мог вспомнить толком даже черты ее лица.

Помнил только, как она страстно целовала меня, притиснувшись ко мне всем телом и обхватив меня руками так, будто бы я мог сбежать в любую минуту. Она резко пахла пивом и сильно потела, словно мы целовались в сауне, растопленной до семидесяти градусов. Я не помнил ни ее имени, ни лица, зато прекрасно помнил жуткое чувство отвращения и то, что меня трясло, как в лихорадке. Этот мой второй интимный опыт помог мне научиться держаться от таких мест, как вечеринка у кого-то дома, на приличном расстоянии.

Маттиас же не пах пивом, не потел и не пытался задушить меня. Прикоснувшись ко мне сначала очень осторожно, он сразу же отстранился на пару секунд, чтобы оценить мою реакцию, и увидев, что я не оказываю никакого сопротивления, поцеловал меня снова – на этот раз уже напористей и глубже. Сухие губы Маттиаса были нежными, а от его кожи смутно пахло не то дезодорантом, не то кремом для загара – я никак не мог разобрать. Запах был легким, ненавязчивым и даже приятным.

Я так и не успел понять, что происходит. Странное тягучее оцепенение охватило меня – я не мог сопротивляться, только неуверенно раскрыл губы навстречу прикосновениям и пришел в себя лишь тогда, когда Маттиас мягко, но в то же время довольно сильно, почти собственнически обвил мою шею руками, пробормотав мне на ухо:

– Тебе… тебе ведь нравится, да?

 _Нравится_? Я не совсем понимал, о чем именно он спрашивал, и Маттиас, никогда не отличавшийся терпением, так и не дождавшись ответа, снова притиснул свои губы к моим.

Думать о чем-то было сложно, но я все еще пытался сосредоточиться на вопросе. Я не знал, что именно чувствовал – за все время нашего общения я никогда не хотел прикоснуться к Маттиасу так, мне не хотелось обнять и уж тем более поцеловать его. Но одновременно с этим он уже давно не вызывал у меня отвращения, как другие малознакомые мне люди, – я привык к нему, и мне нравилось общаться с ним, нравилось его внимание.

Кроме того, физические прикосновения были приятными – в любом другом состоянии они бы ввергли меня в шок, но алкоголь или, быть может, та непонятная наркотическая дрянь, которую Маттиас влил в наши напитки, сделала свое дело, и мое тело было расслабленным и довольно чувствительным. Кончики чужих пальцев гладили мою шею – они прикасались к ней совсем легонько, едва ощутимо, так, что по моей спине пробегали мурашки.

Все было именно так, как я представлял – я никогда не мечтал о ком-то определенном, меня не тянуло к знакомым мне девушкам и еще меньше к парням, но иногда жажда физических прикосновений начинала мучить меня, заставляя касаться самого себя. В этот момент я представлял другого человека или, если быть точнее, его ласки – поцелуи, объятия и близость чужого тела, теплого и обнаженного. Больше всего меня возбуждало то, что в моих мечтах мы доверяли друг другу и открывались друг другу полностью. Тот другой человек, о котором я думал, принимал меня именно таким, каким я был, и мне было хорошо и спокойно рядом с ним.

Но он никогда бы не прикоснулся ко мне там, где мне не хотелось – мысли об этом постепенно вывели меня из моего загадочного оцепенения. Губы Маттиаса все еще безостановочно жались к моим, а его пальцы блуждали теперь у меня под футболкой – гладили мой живот, поднимались вверх по ребрам, бесстыдно ощупывали соски и солнечное сплетение, добираясь до основания шеи. Я окончательно очнулся, когда эти пальцы вдруг грубо нажали на одну из моих ключичных костей – необычное ощущение заставило меня сжаться и попытаться отстраниться.

На эту слабую попытку сопротивления Маттиас отреагировал на удивление покладисто и, отодвинувшись в сторону, попытался заглянуть мне в глаза:

– Я сделал тебе больно… Олли?

Его взгляд был мутным, чужим и каким-то нездоровым.

– Я не специально, – хрипло пояснил он, и его пальцы рассеянно погладили край моих губ, – просто не знаю, как тебе нравится…

– Я тоже не знаю.

Наверное, я не мог придумать ответа глупее, но Маттиасу он определенно понравился, потому что тот привычно округлил глаза и сдавленно хихикнул:

– Боже мой, Олли… Но хоть кто-то же должен знать?

Он снова был больше похож на самого себя, и его глаза обретали прежнюю ясность.

– Что мне с тобой делать, а?

Я пожал плечами, смущенно и совершенно по-идиотски улыбнувшись. Нормальное восприятие реальности медленно, но верно возвращалось ко мне, и я задумался о том, почему мы лежали по полу, несмотря на то, что рядом была кровать.

Голова все еще немного кружилась, и я попытался сесть – довольно неудачно, к счастью, Маттиас поддержал меня, бережно, практически заботливо обняв за плечо. Эта забота была для меня настолько дикой, что поразила не хуже его поцелуев, и я попытался освободиться, но Маттиас на этот раз не позволил мне этого, властно потянув меня вверх.

– Вставай давай! О-о… ты совсем уже никакой, – радостно, даже восторженно сообщил он мне на ухо, когда мы оба наконец встали на ноги, и я пошатнулся, ухватившись за него. Держаться за Маттиаса было стыдно, но отказаться от его помощи не представлялось мне возможным – комната колыхнулась, словно по ней прошла сейсмическая волна, и я, сглотнув, обессиленно выдохнул:

– Мне нехорошо…

– Да ладно? Может, тебе нужно прилечь?

Маттиас ухмыльнулся и шутливо подтолкнул меня к кровати – не удержав равновесия, я беспомощно плюхнулся на нее лицом вниз. Поддерживающие меня руки разжались, а мое лицо больно встретилось с одеялом – зажмурившись, я застонал и ощутил, как Маттиас улегся рядом и прильнул ко мне, уткнувшись носом мне в щеку. Несколько секунд он жарко дышал в нее, а я морщился, пытаясь справиться с головокружением и чувством того, что что-то происходит не так, как мне хотелось. Что именно – я никак и сам не мог понять. Может, мне не хотелось, чтобы Маттиас так прижимался?

Но отделаться от него было трудно, через некоторое время он по-хозяйски обвил меня руками и доверительно сообщил куда-то в мочку моего уха:

– Я хочу с тобой… нет, тебя…

– Чего?!

– Хочу тебя.

Я содрогнулся и на этот раз уже гораздо сильнее и намного более осознанно попытался вывернуться из его рук, но Маттиас только усилил хватку. Кажется, вся ситуация страшно забавляла его, пока я бессильно дергался в его объятиях, он, хихикая, тыкался губами мне куда-то в шею, в подбородок и в лицо. Через пару минут я потерял последнюю энергию и затих, и Маттиас, будто бы успокоившись, ласково поцеловал меня в губы. Я закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своему телу и пытаясь вернуть те ощущения, которые я испытывал, когда мы лежали на полу, но они будто бы испарились и не собирались вернуться больше никогда. Маттиас не был тем человеком, о котором я думал, лаская самого себя по ночам, не был тем размытым образом, близость с которым не была стыдной, он был самим собой, вполне конкретным человеком из плоти и крови, который касался меня там, где мне совсем не хотелось, и насильно удерживал меня в своих объятиях. Я сомневался в том, что Маттиас намеренно хотел причинить мне боль или неудобство – он просто был настолько увлечен своими чувствами, что не замечал того, что мои желания отличаются от его собственных.

Да я и не мог выразить это по-человечески. Мои слабые попытки сопротивления казались Маттиасу игрой – от этого он будто бы завелся еще больше, и его пальцы потянулись к поясу моих джинсов.

Единственное, что требовалось от меня, было сказать ему, чтобы он прекратил. Остановился и отпустил меня. Но я молчал, покорно позволяя ему целовать мои губы и забираться пальцами под мои джинсы, гладить и ласкать меня там, где даже самое легкое прикосновение отдавалось резонансом по всему телу. Все длилось настолько долго, что я уже почти привык к этому – в конце концов, Маттиас не делал ничего плохого, и его прикосновения мало отличались от того, чем я занимался своей собственной рукой.

Вот только он был агрессивнее, напористее, но при этом, как мне показалось, намного опытнее – он словно знал, что именно нужно было делать, и мне не приходилось говорить ему абсолютно ничего. От прикосновений Маттиаса мой член становился твердым, и мне казалось, что еще немного, и меня охватит то лихорадочное чувство, которое приходило обычно перед оргазмом. Я даже нарочно напряг мышцы, чтобы только ускорить его появление, но Маттиас внезапно прекратил свои ласки и полностью стянул с меня расстегнутые джинсы, а потом и то, что было под ними. Его действия ошарашили меня до такой степени, что мое с таким трудом вызванное возбуждение начало сходить на нет, и я заставил себя открыть глаза – Маттиас с невероятным усердием искал что-то под кроватью.

Тяжелое чувство стеснения, растерянности и даже какой-то тревоги накатила на меня с новой силой – я не знал, что будет, когда Маттиас наконец снова повернется ко мне. Не знал, как должен был посмотреть ему в глаза, лежа перед ним в полувозбужденном состоянии и в одной футболке. Наверно, не заметить моего смятения было сложно, потому что когда Маттиас повернулся обратно ко мне, его глаза удивленно расширились:

– С тобой… все нормально?

В правой руке он сжимал продолговатый бутылек со светло-синей этикеткой, показавшийся мне подозрительно знакомым. Хотя я и не настолько хорошо разбирался в подобных вещах, я был уверен, что уже точно видел что-то похожее на полках в супермаркете в отделе для интимных товаров. Это открытие заставило меня с особым усердием отрицательно мотнуть головой в ответ.

Маттиас будто и не заметил моего отрицания – ухмыльнувшись, он гордо продемонстрировал мне злосчастный бутылек, словно взрослый несмышлёному ребенку:

– Это смазка.

– Спасибо, я сам знаю.

Я ощутил, что краснею, а Маттиас хихикнул:

– Серьезно? Уже пользовался?

Я снова мотнул головой, покраснев еще больше. Отложив бутылек в сторону, Маттиас прильнул обратно ко мне и поцеловал меня в шею – его странные перепады настроения от привычного ехидства до непонятной нежности пугали меня. Возбуждения не было уже и в помине, как и сонливости и чувства расслабленности во всем теле, вместо этого пришла тревога, стеснение и желание отстраниться. Целуя мои губы, Маттиас с еще большей силой, чем до этого, прижимался ко мне – одна из его рук скользнула по моему бедру к ягодицам, и я вздрогнул всем телом.

– Прекрати! Ты совсем…

Маттиас в буквальном смысле этого слова заткнул меня поцелуем – не позволяя мне сказать больше ничего, он спокойно продолжил то, что планировал. Это было смешно – думать, что я могу заставить его остановиться. Мне не было больно – только неприятно, почти противно. Еще противней стало, когда на пальцах Маттиаса появилось что-то липкое и холодное, словно синтетическое желе. Оно наполнило меня изнутри – пальцы Маттиаса пробирались все глубже и глубже, не встречая никакого особенного сопротивления. Он больше не целовал меня, только уткнулся мне в шею, тяжело дыша, словно его странное занятие требовало от него всего его внимания и огромной сосредоточенности.

Почему я все еще молчал и старался не думать о том, что происходит? Почему не мог оттолкнуть его и настоять на том, чтобы он прекратил? Я не знал – оцепенение, охватившее меня тогда, когда Маттиас в первый раз поцеловал меня, возвращалось. Стерпеть происходящее было почему-то намного легче, чем пытаться поднять бунт.

Внутри меня уже было так много этой склизкой липкой дряни, мне казалось, что в меня теперь может войти все, что угодно. По крайней мере, с пальцами Маттиаса это выходило отлично – он продолжал сосредоточенно водить ими во мне, все еще сопя мне в шею и неоднозначно прижимаясь к моей ноге своей явно выпиравшей из джинсов эрекцией.

Через какое-то время мне даже показалось, что я больше не чувствую его пальцев – только выворачивающее меня наизнанку отвращение от того, что внутри было так скользко. И когда Маттиас все-таки поднял на меня глаза и прошептал „Все нормально, Олли?“, я только послушно кивнул, осознав лишь через пару секунд, что окончательно проворонил свой шанс прекратить все происходящее.

Маттиас навалился на меня без какого-либо предупреждения – я только и успел, что схватить ртом воздух и вцепиться пальцами в край одеяла так сильно, что их костяшки мгновенно побелели от напряжения. Они маячили у меня прямо перед глазами, и я невольно зажмурился, чтобы только не видеть, как дрожали мои собственные руки.

Мне все еще не было больно, хотя я и не был уверен, что Маттиас действительно вошел в меня. Он неуклюже елозил по мне, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – это могло бы быть смешным, если бы не было так противно. Я старался дышать глубже и размеренней, расслабиться, чтобы чувствовать как можно меньше, но от волнения мой пульс подскочил, и сердце билось как ненормальное. От тяжелого тела Маттиаса, навалившегося на меня, было жарко, и я отвратительно вспотел практически через пару секунд, словно скользкая мерзость, которая была внутри меня, расползлась теперь и по всему телу.

Отвращение не уходило, а боль прорезалась совершенно неожиданно, тогда, когда я был меньше всего подготовлен к ней – внутри стало жечь, а движения Маттиаса в моем теле стали болезненно отчетливыми. Теперь я больше, чем нужно, ощущал то, что он был внутри, то, как он входил в меня и выходил на немного, чтобы снова с еще большей силой толкнуться внутрь. Я кусал губы, чтобы только отвлечься от этих странных ощущений, но они были слишком неприятными и слишком назойливыми, и у меня никак не получилась заглушить их хотя бы чуть.

В какой-то момент ладонь Маттиаса охватила мой член, заставив меня выдохнуть и выпустить сквозь зубы что-то среднее между стоном и охрипшим криком. К моему огромному облегчению, после нескольких секунд вялых тисканий Маттиас все же снова выпустил мой член из своей ладони – он был слишком занят другим и не мог нормально сосредоточиться, а, может быть, пронеслось у меня в голове, все-таки заметил, что я не был настроен на подобное. Единственное, чего мне хотелось, было только то, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось – хоть я уже немного привык к жжению и ощущению малоприятного скольжения внутри, мне было душно, от пота шея нестерпимо чесалась, а тело так затекло, что почти окаменело, и я был несказанно рад, когда Маттиас наконец будто бы стал быстрее и хрипло застонал, уткнувшись в основание моей шеи.

Он дышал так сбивчиво и тяжело, словно страдал начальной стадией астмы. Я не знал, сколько он весил, но мне казалось, что несколько тонн, настолько тяжелым было его тело. Кое-как сообразив, что движения внутри все-таки прекратились, я слабо попытался избавиться от навалившегося на меня груза, что, к моему изумлению, получилось практически с первого раза. Маттиас сам сполз куда-то в сторону и, закрыв глаза, уткнулся лицом в одеяло в какой-то прострации, а я, сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, заставил себя сесть на кровати. Это было неприятно, почти больно, но я старался не обращать внимания на болезненные ощущения и принялся натягивать на себя найденное почти сразу нижнее белье. Руки мелко дрожали, а тело было липким от пота, но я продолжал упорно втискиваться в одежду, пока пальцы Маттиаса не сжали мое запястье.

– Эй, куда ты?

Его голос звучал так, будто бы он был полуживым, но хватка его пальцев была не в меру сильной. Вряд ли у меня получилось бы избавиться от нее, и я на удивление находчиво соврал:

– В… в ванную.

– А… Ну ладно.

Маттиас перевернулся на спину и расслабленно закрыл глаза – несколько секунд я молча смотрел на него, но потом все же заставил себя окончательно втиснуться в джинсы и, встав с кровати, покинуть комнату.

Разумеется, я не собирался в ванную, точнее, возможно, это было бы не такой уж и плохой идеей, но только не в этом доме. Внутри все еще было липко и скользко, и, содрогаясь от отвращения к самому себе, я с горем пополам преодолел лестницу, почти наощупь прошел через кухню на первом этаже и выбрался наружу.

Я так торопился, словно за мной кто-то гнался. Алкоголь уже почти полностью выветрился из крови, а виски болезненно сжимало головной болью. Снаружи было темно, но я почему-то без особого труда нашел свой велосипед, привязанный к ограде, будто бы произошедшее со мной одарило меня каким-то сверхъестественным зрением.

Только рядом с ним я наконец смог вздохнуть свободно – дрожь в коленях и руках немного успокоилась, и я аккуратно разомкнул велосипедный замок и неловко вскарабкался на седло. Стоило мне попытаться выпрямиться на нем, как нижнюю часть тела обожгло болью, но я только стиснул зубы и, с упорством вращая педали, понял через какое-то время, что к боли даже можно было привыкнуть.

Ощущение езды успокаивало. Незнакомые улицы, огороженные невысокими заборами дома, неуместно припаркованные машины и велосипеды, аккуратно выстроенные вдоль оград – все это стремительно проносилось мимо и казалось в зыбком свете фонарей ненастоящим. В желудке повис камень, и мне дико хотелось опорожнить кишечник, но при одной только мысли об этом меня охватывала смертельная паника, будто бы напоминая о том, что я только что позволил сделать с собой.

Мне немного полегчало только тогда, когда я добрался до полей – здесь темнота окончательно сгустилась, и я остановился, чтобы включить фары, заработавшие, несмотря на мой скепсис, достаточно быстро.

Воздух был теплым и пах летом. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно, и голая кожа моих предплечий постепенно покрылась мурашками – инстинктивно наслаждаясь теплом и тишиной, царившей вокруг, я вращал педали все медленнее и медленнее, пока свет велосипедных фар вдруг не погас, с размаху бросив меня в летнюю тьму.

Она была такой глубокой и непроглядной, что я был вынужден резко остановить движение. Я не знал, где именно находился, но был уверен, что не преодолел и половины пути.

Выругавшись, я сполз с велосипеда и, включив на телефоне режим карманного фонарика, попытался наладить фары, но они, похоже, решили окончательно распрощаться с жизнью и даже и не собирались реагировать на мои жалкие попытки. Меня снова затрясло. Раздраженно пнув проклятый велосипед, я бездумно опустился на обочину – сел прямо на сухую и колючую от остатков посевов землю. Телефон в моей руке пару раз пискнул и отключился раньше, чем я успел сообразить, в чем было дело.

Меня окружала тьма. Она больше не казалась мне спасительной или приятной – я был потерян в ней без возможности вернуться обратно. Без возможности двигаться вообще в каком-либо направлении. Я был беспомощен и проклинал самого себя за то, что не подумал зарядить сотовый телефон или же на днях сходить в велосипедную мастерскую из-за дурацких барахливших уже целую вечность фар.

Разве это было сложно? Мастерская была всего-то в паре километров от моего дома. Почему я только никогда не заботился о подобных вещах, предпочитая вместо этого витать в облаках? Почему всегда был таким пассивным и безразличным ко всему? Почему не мог сказать Маттиасу, чтобы он остановился?

От воспоминаний о произошедшем мне снова стало плохо. Почти до тошноты – в желудке и без того будто бы висел мертвый груз, и теперь ему захотелось наружу. Я сжался, стараясь удержать рвотные позывы внутри, и до боли охватил колени трясущимися пальцами.

Я мог сказать ему, чтобы он остановился. В любой момент – мне просто нужно было сделать хоть что-нибудь. Сказать ему, чтобы он отвалил. Сказать, что я не хочу и никогда не хотел, чтобы меня трахнул парень. Врезать ему по его чертовой смазливой роже в конце концов, чтобы он понял меня.

Почему я не сделал этого? Может быть, мне самому хотелось всего того, что произошло? Нужно было довести все до конца, чтобы убедиться в том, насколько разным было наше отношение друг к другу.

Маттиас никогда не считал меня своим другом – наконец-таки я мог быть уверен в этом на все сто процентов. Его интерес ко мне радикально отличался от моего интереса к нему. Если бы ему действительно хотелось просто общаться со мной, так как мне хотелось общаться с ним, его гребанный член не стоял бы от прикосновений ко мне так, словно он наглотался виагры.

У него определенно были странные вкусы. Съежившись, я усмехнулся сквозь дрожь, бившую мое тело. Впрочем, мне не стоило обольщаться даже в этом моменте, возможно, Маттиас выбрал меня только потому, что видел во мне фрика, отщепенца, с которым можно было без особых проблем поддаться своим ненормальным сексуальным желаниям. И разве, черт возьми, он не был прав?

От обиды и злости на самого себя на глаза практически выступили слезы. Одновременно с этим вернулись рвотные позывы – стоило мне подумать о том, что, когда я пробирался наощупь через кухню Маттиаса, что-то липкое и в то же время холодное стекло вниз по внутренней стороне моего бедра, меня незамедлительно вывернуло прямо на землю – хорошо хоть, в сторону противоположную велосипеду.

После этого мне странным образом полегчало, наверное, последние остатки того наркотического дерьма, которое Маттиас подлил в наши напитки, окончательно вышли из моего тела. Я чувствовал себя лучше, но при этом безмерно уставшим и, уткнувшись лицом в колени, закрыл глаза.

Перед глазами мелькали какие-то смутные образы, но отключиться мне так и не удалось – в лицо вдруг ударил яркий свет, будто на меня направили прожектор. Слепо моргая, я с трудом оторвал лицо от колен – какой-то незнакомый мне парень затормозил на своем велосипеде прямо рядом со мной. В свете велосипедной фары его кожа казалась болезненно бледной, а лицо и руки были местами покрыты светло-розовыми полосками кожного раздражения, напоминавшего экзему. Он выглядел жутко отталкивающе, но при этом на его лице светилось явное участие и желание помочь. Он соскочил с велосипеда и наклонился ко мне:

– Эй… все хорошо? Ты в порядке? Пьяный что ли?

Парень с неприкрытым отвращением покосился в сторону растекавшейся на земле лужицы рвоты. Я молча мотнул головой.

– Встать можешь? Давай помогу…

Длинные пальцы бледнокожего парня так и не успели коснуться моих рук, как я вскочил на ноги собственными силами и отшатнулся от него, словно он был болен чумной лихорадкой.

– Отвали!

– Вау, ты… – глаза незнакомца изумленно расширились. Мне отчетливо бросилось в глаза тонкое колечко в его левой ноздре – оно холодно поблескивало в блеклом свете передней фары его велосипеда. Парень успокаивающе поднял руки, – да не трогаю я тебя, не трогаю. Не знаю, что ты там принимаешь, и мне в общем-то насрать, но тебе пора домой, не кажется?

– Не кажется.

Выпалив это, я все-таки немного успокоился и даже успел постыдиться своей преувеличенной реакции и пробормотал пристыженно:

– Ничего я не принимаю.

– Да хорошо, я понял, – примиряюще согласился парень, хотя по его лицу не очень было похоже, что он в действительности поверил мне. Я вздохнул.

– На моем велосипеде передний свет сломан. И я ничего не принимаю – просто немного выпил и устал. Извини.

Я не знал, за что именно извинялся, но на лице парня отразилось нескрываемое облегчение. Он вернулся к своему велосипеду и поинтересовался, махнув рукой вперед:

– Тебе туда?

Я поспешно кивнул.

– Тогда давай, поедешь за мной.

Странный парень, выглядевший в свете велосипедного фонаря словно какой-то персонаж из очередной части „Хостела“, не вызывал у меня большого доверия, но делать было нечего, и я безразлично поднял свой велосипед с дороги и взобрался на него, скривившись от неприятного ощущения, когда седло соприкоснулось с моей больной точкой.

Мое перекосившееся от боли лицо явно не ушло от внимания моего случайного проводника, и он вопросительно поднял брови:

– Уверен, что все нормально? Выглядишь так себе… Давай, поравняйся со мной, а то так разговаривать неудобно.

 _Кто_ _ему_ _вообще_ _сказал_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _хочу_ _с_ _ним_ _разговаривать_ _?_ Раздраженный, я нехотя подчинился и, нагнав моего собеседника, подстроился под ритм его езды, непроизвольно уставившись на его профиль. Парень отчаянно щурился, вглядываясь в дорогу, отчего его и без того жутковатое лицо исказилось еще больше.

– Сколько сейчас времени? – спросил я невпопад, изо всех сил стараясь отвлечься от созерцания ужаса, творившегося на лице моего случайного сопровождающего, но бледно-розовые угри, рассыпавшиеся по его щеке, притягивали мой взгляд как магнитом.

– А сам как думаешь? – бросил в ответ парень, и я рассеянно предположил:

– Половина двенадцатого?

Жутковатый незнакомец усмехнулся, окинув меня быстрым взглядом:

– Мда, вот это тебя занесло. Не знаю, что это у тебя за трип, но уже четыре часа ночи. Ну ничего, придешь домой, проспишься, и нормально все будет… Забыл представиться, кстати – Патрик.

Я молча кивнул, а Патрик снова перевел взгляд с дороги в мою сторону – его глаза были какого-то тусклого замшело-зеленого цвета. Они быстро скользнули по моему лицу к моей смятой застиранной футболке и выцветшим джинсам.

– А тебя-то как зовут? Я с тебя „спасибо за помощь“, конечно, не требую, но хотя бы представиться ты мог бы в ответ.

– Я… извини, – я смущенно уставился на руки, сжимавшие руль велосипеда, осознав, что повел себя, как асоциальный и плохо воспитанный тип, – спасибо за помощь. Оливер…

– Ага, Олли значит? – неожиданно обрадовался Патрик, мгновенно перебив меня. – Знал я одного Олли. Чем-то он на тебя был похож, внешне даже… В моем университете учился. Неплохой был парень, только как будто не с нашей планеты, знаешь… На учебу забил еще во втором семестере, все мутил что-то непонятное и связался с какими-то подозрительными типами. В общем, хорошо точно не кончил…

Это было нормально сравнивать меня с каким-то незнакомым человеком из его университета? Я поморщился, но промолчал, уставившись в мелькавшую под передним колесом дорогу. Возможно, Патрик просто хотел поддержать разговор, но делал это в какой-то особенно отталкивающей и не вызывающей никакой симпатии манере. Хотелось поскорее от него отделаться, но впереди пока виднелись только бескрайние поля – я не знал даже, проехали ли мы уже скейтпарк или нет.

А Патрик продолжал втирать мне про своего знакомого так, словно был слепым и глухим и абсолютно не замечал того, что выбрал не самую подходящую тему для разговора:

– Знаешь, я ему все время говорил, чтобы он занялся чем-нибудь нормальным. Ну, работу там хотя бы нашел себе, если учиться не хочет – куча ведь сейчас работы везде, а еще с его-то мозгами. В общем, я часто советую людям правильное, только они не всегда слушают… В любом случае, он в третьем семестре совсем скатился, начал принимать что-то жесткое, вроде кокса, ну как ты, в общем…

– Я не принимаю кокс, – с вялым раздражением вставил я, но на Патрика это, как и ожидалось, не оказало никакого воздействия:

– Все это, ты знаешь… Я как бы не запрещаю никому ничего, но вся эта дрянь, она делает тебя агрессивным. Асоциальным, ты и сам не успеваешь заметить… И алкоголь туда же. Знаешь, сколько у меня друзей так скатилось?

– Не знаю, я не пью и не употребляю наркотики…

Наверное, это было бесполезно. Патрик продолжал разражаться своим словесным недержанием, а я хмуро смотрел на дорогу. От усталости слипались глаза, но я старался изо всех сил ехать нормально и прямо, не виляя из стороны в сторону, чтобы только не подтверждать предположения этого невменяемого. С одной стороны трепля Патрика бесила, но с другой – она удерживала меня от того, чтобы впасть в сонную кому и свалиться с велосипеда. Мышцы болели так, будто бы я до этого провел несколько часов в спортзале, и единственным, чего мне хотелось, было забраться в свою кровать и забыть эту ночь, как плохой сон. Особенно поцелуи Маттиаса и то, что мы сделали после этого.

Странное дело, но чем дальше мы с Патриком ехали, тем больше мне становилось все равно. Я все еще был разочарован в Маттиасе, но это разочарование больше не было таким болезненным – с каждой секундой меня все больше охватывало равнодушие. Я просто ошибся, у меня просто не хватало опыта, чтобы заметить то, как он смотрел на меня и как прикасался ко мне. Я был уверен, что любой другой бы на моем месте догадался почти сразу, но я был слишком наивным и привык воображать из себя невесть что. Думал, что Маттиас, в отличие от остальных, замечал то, каким интересным и необычным я был, в то время как единственным его желанием было вставить свой чертов член в мою задницу.

Я вздрогнул – темнота внезапно рассеялась, потесненная ярким светом фонарей. Мы были где-то на въезде в мой городок, и Патрик затормозил и, с растерянным видом помотав головой из стороны в сторону, сообщил:

– Мне влево, а тебе куда?

– Прямо, – с несказанной радостью вымученно отозвался я, и Патрик пожал плечами:

– Ну хорошо, приятно было познакомиться.

– Ага, мне тоже.

Почему-то Патрик не особенно торопился уезжать. Он слез со своего велосипеда и принялся рыться в карманах. Только в свете уличных фонарей я заметил, что его волосы, казавшиеся мне до этого светлым, отливали рыжиной.

Рыжие волосы в сочетании с бледной кожей и зловещей экземой по всему лицу делали его похожим на психа, и, подумав о том, что я провел не меньше получаса вдвоем с этим парнем посреди темных полей, я в очередной раз непроизвольно содрогнулся. Патрик наконец выволок что-то из своего кармана и протянул это мне:

– Вот, возьми.

Я с непониманием уставился на бумажный квадратик в моих руках, одновременно борясь с отвращением от того, что прикасался к тому же самому, к чему прикасались до этого бледные, по-паучьи искривленные пальцы Патрика. То, что он всучил мне, было похоже на шуточную визитку – на ней на фоне расплывчатого четырехлистного клевера стояло его имя и номер сотового телефона. Я изумленно перевел взгляд на Патрика, а потом снова на визитку и снова на Патрика – тот весь светился, будто был чрезвычайно доволен моим ошарашенным видом.

– Ты ведь неплохой парень, Олли, пусть и немного неразговорчивый, но неплохой точно… Можешь позвонить мне в любой момент, когда тебе понадобится помощь…

 _Только_ _этого_ _еще_ _не_ _хватало_. Я растянул губы в совершенно деревянной улыбке, а Патрик удовлетворённо кивнул:

– Я серьезно, в любое время, если что-то будет нужно. Ну или если захочешь расслабиться и… ну ты понимаешь… курнуть чего-нибудь.

 _Курнуть_ _чего_ _-_ _нибудь_? Я был уверен в том, что мои глаза стали такими круглыми, что напоминали монеты в два евро. Думаю, Патрик тоже заметил это и весело подмигнул мне:

– В общем, если захочешь приобрести немного марихуаны, ты знаешь к кому обращаться. Пис, Олли.

Он что, серьезно только что предложил мне купить у него травы? Патрик уже давно испарился где-то за поворотом, и я понял, что меня трясет. Из горла вырвались странные сдавленные звуки, и, согнувшись пополам, я уткнулся лицом в седло велосипеда.

Меня трясло от смеха, будто от горячки. Это был дикий, нехороший, почти истеричный смех, от которого мне самому становилось страшно, но я не мог остановиться до тех пор, пока по моему лицу не потекли слезы.

Все происходящее было настолько нелепым, настолько болезненным, глупым и невыносимым, что я был почти уверен, что все это было ничем иным, как страшный сон. То, как сухие, шероховатые губы Маттиаса касались моего лица, и то, как он входил в меня, то, как дышал в основание моей шеи, прижимая меня к кровати. Это было сном, но я не знал, как очнуться, и мне было страшно и тоскливо.

Скомкав в руках дурацкую визитку и запихнув ее в карман джинсов, я на автомате вскарабкался на велосипед и принялся медленно крутить педали. Улицы вокруг постепенно приобретали знакомые черты, и это подбадривало меня, помогая не останавливаться. Я должен крутить педали дальше и дальше, ведь я уверен, что еще немного, и я вырвусь из этого замкнутого круга, превращавшего привычную мне реальность в жуткую извращенную нелепицу.

Патрик был прав – мне стоило завязывать с приемом запрещенных веществ. С этим и, в особенности, с общением с Маттиасом.

Мне стоило завязать прямо сейчас.

 


	8. VIII. Declaration of (In)Dependence

Задница болела еще несколько дней, безжалостно напоминая мне о том, что произошедшее между мной и Маттиасом не было дурным сном, привидевшимся мне в наркотическом бреду.

Кроме того, когда я на следующий день ближе к обеду разлепил веки, голову обдало болью, словно кто-то, не жалея силы, заехал по ней тяжелым тупым предметом. Болела не только голова, но и мышцы во всем теле, и я, не привыкший к столь интенсивному физическому недомоганию, предпочел остаться в кровати до самого вечера, проваливаясь время от времени в неспокойные короткие отрывки сна.

Мне снились кошмары – я не помнил, что именно, но в этих непродолжительных снах все было размытым, и любой предмет мгновенно растворялся в воздухе, стоило мне попытаться прикоснуться к нему. Окончательно проснулся я только ближе к вечеру – весь липкий от пота и все еще сильно больной.

В комнате было темно и, сев на постели, я с горем пополам включил ночник – провод с его выключателем затерялся где-то между стеной и спинкой кровати, и мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы найти его.

Мое чувство времени было сбито – несмотря на то, что вокруг было темно, я не мог понять, был ли за окном вечер или уже глубокая ночь. Вспомнив о том, что все же додумался перед тем, как отключиться, поставить мобильник на зарядку, я машинально потянулся к нему, но не успел и коснуться его гладкой поверхности, как он отозвался натужной вибрацией, заставившей меня испуганно вздрогнуть всем телом.

Кто-то определенно звонил мне – телефон вибрировал и вибрировал, не желая заткнуться ни на секунду. Поморщившись от головной боли, я все же заставил себя осторожно охватить мобильник кончиками пальцев и поднести его к лицу.

На дисплее высвечивался номер Маттиаса – это открытие заставило меня впасть в ступор как минимум минут на пять. Пока я в прострации пялился на экран своего телефона, Маттиас умудрился позвонить мне точно раза четыре – стоило гудкам затихнуть, как он с поразительной настырностью набирал мой номер снова и снова.

Он будто бы был одержим, и эта его одержимость тем, чтобы дозвониться до меня, показалась мне настолько неприятной, что я, надавив на кнопку на боку моего телефона, отключил его насовсем. Желания разговаривать с Маттиасом у меня не было абсолютно никакого – до такой степени, что мне казалось, я вряд ли еще когда-нибудь захочу этого. Я чувствовал себя разбитым и, несмотря на то, что в комнате было довольно душно, не мог заставить себя встать с кровати и открыть окно. В горле было невыносимо сухо, но, как и окно, холодильник, набитый бутылками газировки, казался мне за пределами досягаемости.

Мне было плохо – как не было еще никогда в жизни. Я старался не думать о том, что произошло со мной вчера, старался вытеснить это из головы и забыть насовсем, но физическое недомогание странным образом делало меня эмоционально уязвимым. Мне хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то был рядом, хотя бы отец, в обществе которого я никогда особенно не нуждался. Сейчас же мне страшно хотелось, чтобы он зашел в мою комнату, так, как сделал это перед своим отъездом в Индию, заговорил со мной, спросил, нужно ли мне что-нибудь. Но его не было дома, а писать ему я не решался, ведь для этого нужно было снова включать злосчастный мобильник.

Вернувшись в лежачее положение, я свернулся под одеялом, пытаясь унять противную дрожь во всем теле. Мои ладони и ступни были ледяными, и я изо всех сил старался согреть их, прижимая друг к другу. Возможно, мне даже удалось это через какое-то время – я не знал, усталость снова накатила на меня тяжелой волной, заставив отключиться и проспать на этот раз до самого утра следующего дня.

Этот долгий глубокий сон удивительным образом помог мне восстановить силы – проснувшись, я больше не чувствовал себя беспомощным и больным, только обезвоженным и ужасно голодным. К счастью, для приготовления завтрака не потребовалось огромных усилий, и после него я наконец почувствовал себя определенно лучше.

Снаружи стояла настоящая летняя жара, и улицы моего маленького городка в самый разгар рабочего дня были такими пустыми, словно соседей скосил какой-то неизвестный науке зомби-вирус. Глядя на эти пустые улицы, я ощутил непреодолимое желание выйти наружу, пойти куда-нибудь, неважно куда, чтобы только не находиться одному в квартире.

Занятья в гимназии как раз только-только доползли до своей половины, а это означало, что я вряд ли мог встретить кого-нибудь из учителей или моих одноклассников в городе, что подстегнуло меня заставить себя принять душ, одеться и выбраться наружу. Я не знал, куда именно шел – главным было само движение. Сев на электричку, я доехал до центра города и высадился там на главной площади, где гул людских голос и духота, поднимающаяся от раскаленного солнцем асфальта, обрушились на меня и оглушили на какое-то время, заставляя забыть обо всех проблемах.

Некоторое время я только бесцельно шатался в центре, глазея на витрины, переполненные пестрым низкокачественным, но вожделенным для окружавшей меня толпы шмотьем. Несмотря на то, что время только-только перевалило за полдень, в городе слонялось много подростков, прогуливавших занятья – я с опаской обходил их весело галдевшие группы, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда мне мерещилось знакомое лицо.

Я и сам не понимал, чем, собственно, занимался на этих переполненных людьми улицах, но что-то мешало мне развернуться и отправиться обратно домой. В одном из небольших переулков, по обеим сторонам которого тянулись модные хипстерские кофейни и бары, молодая симпатичная девушка с короткими, подстриженными под каре волосами преградила мне дорогу, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Она приветливо улыбалась и, не делая практически никаких пауз между словами, задорно тараторила о мороженом и какой-то фантастической акции – оглушенный ее разговорами, я зачем-то все-таки согласился пройти вместе с ней к уютному маленькому стэнду и купить несколько ярких, резавших глаза своими ядовитыми цветами шариков.

Мне совсем не хотелось мороженого, хоть день и был невыносимо жарким – от холодного почти сразу заныло в зубах. Переулок закончился, расширившись в небольшую площадь с фонтаном посредине, и я, решив, что есть сидя определенно удобнее, чем на ходу, поспешил к каменному бортику, окружавшему его.

Цветные шарики в картонном стаканчике продолжали оставаться жгуче-холодными, и мне приходилось держать каждую отправленную в рот порцию несколько секунд на языке, прежде чем пытаться проглотить ее. Я никогда особенно не любил мороженое, и эта моя добровольная пытка только в который раз подтвердила то, что я и так всегда знал, но мое глупое упрямство не давало мне выбросить дурацкий картонный стаканчик в мусор. Я ел медленно, на автомате и почти не различал вкус того, что отправлял в рот – разве что только то, что это было сладким.

Вкус сахара, смешанного с искусственными ароматизаторами, неумолимо напомнил мне о коктейле, приготовленном для меня Маттиасом, да так сильно и внезапно, что у меня внутри все перевернулось. Сейчас, в разгаре дня, произошедшее между нами виделось мне в совсем другом свете – я больше не чувствовал глупого меланхоличного разочарования, только жгучий стыд и унижение. Мы оба были изрядно пьяны, но я был уверен, что Маттиас помнил обо всем, что произошло между нами, и, наверное, это и было причиной того, что он так яростно пытался дозвониться до меня.

Я все еще не хотел говорить с ним, но знал, что когда-нибудь мне все равно придется сделать это – не мог же я забросить гимназию насовсем только потому, что переспал с парнем из параллельного класса. Не мог скрываться от него вечно, даже если это было бы самым безболезненным решением.

Мороженое уже немного растаяло и больше не было таким пронзительно холодным, но вкусней от этого не стало. Отставив стаканчик в сторону, я окинул скучающим взглядом площадь и заметил двух парней, сидевших неподалёку от меня на каменном квадрате, впаянном в асфальт. На первый взгляд они казались обыкновенными представителями модной молодежи, ничем не выделяющимися из гуляющей по городу толпы – синие подвернутые на голенях джинсы, дорогие громоздкие кроссовки и футболки с нелепыми надписями на английском, но что-то в этих двоих, точнее то, как они взаимодействовали друг с другом, привлекло мое внимание и не позволяло мне оторвать от них глаз.

Возможно, это было то, что они, как и я, ели мороженое из картонного стаканчика, деля его на двоих. Или то, как они, улыбаясь, смотрели друг на друга и как один из них то и дело при разговоре гладил колено другого.

Они определенно были парочкой, но даже осознав это, я не мог отвести от них глаз, несмотря на то, что пялиться вот так в упор на незнакомых людей было не самым приличным занятьем. Но остановиться было сложно – чем дольше я смотрел на них, тем гармоничнее они становились в моих глазах. Я все больше чувствовал интерес к ним обоим и в то же время какую-то совсем необъяснимую легкую зависть – хотя они были двумя разными людьми, то, как они взаимодействовали друг с другом, словно объединяло их, превращая в единое целое.

Им удавалось то, чего я бы не смог никогда. У меня бы просто не вышло – я не знал, как это – поддерживать настоящие отношения, особенно на виду у других людей.

Одновременно с восхищением и завистью пришли и другие, довольно странные мысли. Я попытался представить то, чем занимались эти двое наедине, и сравнить это с тем, что произошло между мной и Маттиасом. Наверняка, между этими двумя все было совсем по-другому… не так неуклюже, противно и стыдно. Быть может, даже приятно. И чувственно.

Я вздрогнул, когда один из парней поднял голову и, наткнувшись на мой любопытный взгляд, улыбнулся. Его улыбка была совершенно естественной, не напряженной и показалась мне милой. Чувствуя, что краснею, я резко вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон и лихорадочно уткнулся в его тусклый, отливающий на солнце экран. Пялиться долгое время в выключенный телефон было выше моих сил, и я непроизвольно надавил на кнопку сбоку, заставляя экран осветиться.

Сообщения приходили одно за другим – в таком количестве, в котором я еще никогда не получал за один раз. Казалось, мой старенький дешевый смартфон не выдержит этого натиска и зависнет или перегреется, но, к моему удивлению, он отлично справился с задачей – через несколько секунд поток сообщений наконец прекратился и повис мертвым грузом в верхней части экрана.

Я не хотел читать их и, чтобы только оттянуть этот момент, снова неуверенно поднял голову – парней уже и след простыл. Единственным, что напоминало об их присутствии, был картонный стаканчик от мороженого, сиротливо пристроенный на самом краю каменного квадрата.

Вздохнув, я опустил глаза обратно к дисплею телефона. Читать сообщения от Маттиаса было, конечно, не тем же самым, что говорить с ним вживую, но у меня все равно неприятно сжался желудок – принять то, что произошло между нами, было куда сложнее, чем бродить в прострации по городе и делать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Очевидно, через какое-то время до Маттиаса дошло, что я выключил телефон, и он принялся атаковать меня сообщениями в чате, которые начинались с гневно-отчаянного: „Какого хрена ты не берешь трубку?! Отключить телефон… это так по-взрослому, да, Олли?!“

Обвинять меня в том, что я не хотел говорить с ним после того, что он со мной сделал, было вполне в стиле Маттиаса. Вероятно, он даже не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. Я невесело усмехнулся – если отключать телефон было глупо и по-детски, то что тогда было по-взрослому? Наверное, подливать в виски-колу антидепрессанты своей приемной матери. Это определенно говорило о серьезности и желании нести ответственность за свои действия.

Обвинения и ярость Маттиаса улетучились уже после десяти сообщений, и я невольно содрогнулся, наткнувшись неожиданно на скомканное и неловкое, почти смущенное „прости“.

Маттиас извинялся или даже, как мне показалось, просил у меня прощения за то, что произошло. Это было настолько неестественно и непредвиденно, что я оцепенел – буквы на дисплее расплывались и никак не желали сливаться в слова. Мои пальцы мелко дрожали – пролистнув пространные извинения Маттиаса, я зацепился за самое последнее сообщение. Оно было сухим и немногословным, но от него веяло отчаянной решимостью, словно Маттиас чувствовал, что это было его последним шансом.

 _Ты_ _забыл_ _у_ _меня_ _свой_ _рюкзак_ _,_ _кретин_ _._ _Я_ _буду_ _завтра_ _после_ _обеда_ _в_ _скейтпарке_ _._ _Приходи_ _._

Стиснув телефон в потных пальцах, я резко запихнул его обратно в карман своих джинсов. Наша встреча была неизбежной – в рюкзаке находился мой кошелек с банковской карточкой и паспортом внутри, отсутствие которых я обнаружил уже утром. Маттиас снова, не приложив к этому никаких особенных усилий, находился в выигрышном положении – я должен был увидеть его. Даже если это было самым последним, чего мне хотелось.

 

 

 

 

 

 

На следующий день я снова прогулял гимназию, провалявшись в кровати до одиннадцати часов утра. Вставать не хотелось, но время на моем мобильнике с ленивой неумолимостью ползло к обеду, и я, помня о паспорте и банковской карточке, оставшихся в рюкзаке, заставил себя выбраться из кровати и принять душ. Я простоял под ним целую вечность, позволяя теплым струям воды беспорядочно бить по моей макушке, шее и плечам. Так же надолго я застыл в ванной перед зеркалом, рассеянно рассматривая свое несуразное отражение.

Я никогда не нравился себе внешне, но, пожалуй, если подумать объективно, не был прям таким уж уродом. Отец часто говорил, что мне досталось много от матери – светлые, словно высушенная солома, волосы, серые глаза, высокий рост и некоторая худоба. Я не был уродом, но при этом выглядел странно, так, будто бы то, каким я был внутри, загадочным образом проявлялось на моем внешнем облике – мое отражение казалось заброшенным, чудаковатым и нелюдимым. Другие сторонились меня инстинктивно, мне не нужно было даже открывать для этого рот.

После ступора перед зеркалом я все же нашел в себе силы одеться – как и обычно, натянув на себя первое попавшееся под руку. Футболка оказалась не слишком свежей и, как мне показалось, даже несколько отдавала запахом пота, но я заметил это только уже по дороге к скейтпарку. Да и вообще, не все ли было равно?

Мне определенно было наплевать. Я хотел только забрать свой рюкзак и исчезнуть, идеально было бы, если бы мне вообще не пришлось разговаривать с Маттиасом. Впрочем, я и сам понимал, что это невозможно – до парка оставалось всего ничего, а я уже чувствовал, как от нервозности к горлу подступал горький ком моей собственной слюны. Я по-настоящему волновался.

Маттиас, разумеется, уже был в скейтпарке. Я заметил его издалека – он сидел на краю грайнд-бокса, со скучающим видом ковыряясь отверткой в колесиках своего скейтборда. Мой рюкзак был пристроен к его левой ноге.

Оставив велосипед в траве возле парка, я направился в сторону Маттиаса, и тот наконец-таки засек мое присутствие, медленно подняв голову. Его глаза скрывали большие, абсолютно непроницаемые солнцезащитные очки. Он болезненно поморщился и бросил не то утвердительно, не то вопросительно:

– Пришел все-таки.

Голос Маттиаса был хриплым, а его тон таким недружелюбным, что я на какое-то мгновение даже задумался о том, чтобы просто развернуться и отправиться домой, но все же заставил себя удержаться от позорного побега и только кивнул, пробормотав неуклюже:

– Хэй, я только…

– Хотел забраться свой рюкзак?

Маттиас слабо усмехнулся и, отложив свой скейтборд в сторону, взял рюкзак и приглашающе протянул его мне. Я осторожно, стараясь не соприкасаться с его пальцами, принял рюкзак в руки и, выдавив из себя „спасибо“, уже развернулся, чтобы отправиться обратно, как Маттиас негромко поинтересовался у меня за спиной:

– Ты ничего не забыл?

Мои колени ослабли, но я все же заставил себя повернуться к нему. Было глупо думать, что я отделаюсь от него так просто – в руках Маттиаса был мой кошелек. Дразняще помахивая им в воздухе, он привычно ухмылялся – по крайней мере, мне хотелось думать, что привычно. Глаза Маттиаса были надежно спрятаны за темными стеклами очков, и от всего его вида так и разило отчужденностью.

Сделав глубокий вздох, я инстинктивно протянул руку к своему кошельку, но Маттиас внезапно отклонился в сторону, не позволяя мне прикоснуться к желаемому. Я непроизвольно скривился. Что это еще были за детские игры?

– Отдай…

Маттиас отрицательно мотнул головой и вместо того, чтобы вернуть кошелек мне, вытянул из него мой паспорт и глупо хихикнул:

– Посмотри-ка, что я нашел.

Наверное, он хотел, чтобы я принял его правила игры и попытался отобрать у него кошелек и паспорт, но у меня такого даже и в мыслях не было. Я больше не собирался играть в его игры – в конце концов, теперь мне было известно, чем они заканчивались. Несколько секунд мы смотрели друг на друга, пока я не выдохнул раздраженно:

– Ты идиот, Матце.

– Ого, кажется, наш Олли разозлился…

– Пошел ты.

Я не знал, откуда все это взялось во мне – эта резкость, раздражение и категорическое нежелание поддаваться на его дешевые уловки. Я больше не боялся его, не волновался, скорее, чувствовал злость и отвращение. Именно эта злость заставила меня во второй раз спокойно развернуться и направиться обратно к велосипеду – если он так хотел, он мог отправить мне паспорт по почте. Я точно не собирался терпеть его издевательства больше никогда.

Маттиас нагнал меня через несколько шагов, его пальцы цепко обвились вокруг моего запястья, и он примиряюще попросил у меня за спиной:

– Да подожди ты… Не истери так, я же шучу.

– У тебя идиотские шутки, – я бросил это через плечо, даже не оборачиваясь.

– Может быть, – тихо признался Маттиас. Его пальцы все еще стискивали мое запястье, и я был вынужден повернуться к нему. Он оказался неожиданно близко и не отпускал мою руку – мы стояли так, кажется, почти минуту, молча и глядя друг другу в лицо, пока Маттиас не спросил, будто бы немного виновато:

– Ты в порядке, Олли?

Я был настолько поражен его вдруг изменившимся, словно пристыженным тоном, что не смог заставить себя ответить и, только вытянув руку, снял очки с его лица. Маттиас слепо моргнул, отпустил мое запястье и, беспомощно закрыв глаза ладонями, простонал:

– Зачем?!

Я молчал, ошарашенный и смущенный своими собственными действиями. Впервые в жизни я прикасался к кому-то по собственному желанию, поддавшись какому-то непонятному импульсу, и не мог объяснить это – дурацкие солнцезащитные очки бесили, мне хотелось видеть его глаза, когда мы говорили друг с другом.

Маттиас все еще отчаянно щурился, но уже отнял руки от лица, обнажив большие темные синяки, залегшие под его глазами, и опухшие скулы. Он выглядел нездорово, словно не спал до этого целую ночь, а то и две. Я смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что с ним, но так и не смог найти адекватный ответ на этот вопрос, Маттиас же, кое-как отойдя от шока, зло и даже как-то устало уставился на меня в ответ:

– Доволен теперь?!

– Что… что с тобой такое?

Нехорошо усмехнувшись, Маттиас покачал головой:

– Ты всегда такой заботливый или только со мной?

– Я не заботливый…

– Все нормально с мной, – Маттиас перебил меня, как и всегда, резко и бесцеремонно. Он вернулся к грайнд-боксу и, опустившись на него, стиснул пальцы в замок, устроив их на своих коленях, – а вот вчера было не очень. Слишком много… водки.

 _Водки_? Я не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не поморщиться – чужие пьяные эксцессы не особенно интересовали меня и скорее вызывали презрение, чем жалость. В руках у Маттиаса снова оказался мой паспорт – он вертел несчастную корочку из стороны в сторону, с вялым интересом разглядывая мою фотографию. Пора было прекращать весь этот театр.

Я подошел к Маттиасу и молча вытянул руку вперед – тот, замерев, поднял на меня глаза и улыбнулся одними краями губ:

– Сколько тебе здесь?

– Четырнадцать, – нехотя признался я, надеясь на то, что этот ответ удовлетворит Маттиаса и он вернет мой паспорт обратно, но это оказало на того прямо противоположный эффект – он с еще большим интересом принялся разглядывать фотографию, словно она была не отражением нелепого забитого подростка, а чем-то особенным.

– Ты тут симпатичный, – наконец подытожил он и, ухмыльнувшись, послушно вложил паспорт мне в ладонь, мягко коснувшись подушечками пальцев моей кожи, – совсем другой. Волосы длиннее что ли… Тебе так больше идет. Не думал о том, чтобы…

– Все, хватит.

Маттиас запнулся, изумленный моей внезапной реакцией. Он не мог и догадываться, каких усилий мне стоило оборвать его – мое дыхание сбилось, а кончики пальцев вспотели. Я больше не мог этого выносить.

Всего этого – его улыбок, поддразниваний и этих легких, будто бы нечаянных прикосновений. Я был очарован всем этим до того, что произошло между нами в его комнате, но теперь это казалось мне только пошлым и бессмысленным. Тупиком, дорогой, которая не вела никуда, кроме как в глухую стену. Я больше не хотел идти в этом направлении.

Вряд ли Маттиас понимал, что я чувствовал – он был явно растерян и напряжен, почти встревожен. Его губы дрожали, он будто несколько раз порывался сказать что-то, но никак не мог собраться с мыслями и в конце концов только выдавил неуверенно:

– Прости?

 _Это_ _был_ _вопрос_ _?_ _Он_ _сам_ _не_ _знал_ _,_ _хотел_ _ли_ _он_ _в_ _действительности_ _извиниться_ _или_ _нет_ _?_ По крайней мере, именно так это и звучало. Полный абсурд.

Как бы то ни было, я успешно проигнорировал это и, подняв с бетона кошелек, не отвечая ничего, запихнул его в рюкзак вместе со своим паспортом.

На мгновение глаза Маттиаса расширились, и он вдруг схватил меня за руку – так лихорадочно, что я содрогнулся от испуга и изумления.

– Ты правда в порядке? Олли, пожалуйста, не игнорируй меня постоянно… Я ненавижу такие вещи.

– А я ненавижу, когда меня хватают за руки без причины. Отпусти…

Маттиас покачал головой, стискивая мое запястье так крепко, что я подумал о том, что на нем, наверняка, должен был остаться синяк. А еще о том, что пальцы Маттиаса были именно такими, какими я их запомнил – правда, в прошлый раз они касались меня совсем в другом месте.

Мне стало противно.

– Если я отпущу тебя, ты сбежишь. Как всегда.

– Не сбегу, – слабо попытался убедить Маттиаса я – мне настолько сильно хотелось, чтобы он отпустил меня, что я был даже готов остаться еще ненадолго. Важней всего было, чтобы он больше не прикасался ко мне. Просто отпустил мою руку.

Маттиас действительно сделал это – его пальцы разжались, и я, внутренне выдохнув от облегчения, с боязливой покорностью опустился на бетонную поверхность грайнд-бокса рядом с ним. От Маттиаса исходили практически физически ощутимые волны нервозности – он был в таком нестабильном состоянии, что я не знал, что он мог выкинуть в любой момент. Он мог обнять меня. Или поцеловать, например – никто не мешал ему сделать этого, парк был безлюден, а мы были слишком близко друг к другу. Подумав об этом, я инстинктивно отодвинулся в сторону еще на пару десятков сантиметров.

Маттиас хмуро покосился на меня, но никак не прокомментировал мое желание держать дистанцию и только констатировал мрачно:

– Ты не брал трубку два дня.

Я молчал. _Он_ _ожидал_ _чего_ _-_ _то_ _другого_ _?_

– Я волновался за тебя, тормоз.

Маттиас с раздражением, почти обидой уставился мне прямо в лицо – он был зол и одновременно смущен. Его губы непривычно кривились, а во взгляде было что-то новое, что-то, что я никак не мог оценить и понять – еще никто и никогда не смотрел на меня так.

– Это ведь был твой первый раз?

Машинально кивнув, я вместо того, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Маттиасу, уставился на его пальцы – они снова были сложены в замок на его коленях и заметно дрожали. Его пальцы были такими же красивыми, как и он сам –пропорциональными и длинными, с округлыми, коротко обстриженными и немного неряшливыми лунками ногтей.

– Было… больно?

Содрогнувшись не столько от неожиданности, сколько от интимности вопроса, я наконец заставил себя оторваться от созерцания пальцев Маттиаса и вновь посмотреть ему в лицо – он казался еще более пристыженным, чем до этого, а в его глазах было сожаление. _Быть_ _может_ _,_ _он_ _действительно_ _переживал_ _за_ _меня_ – я не успел даже дать про себя оценку своему открытию, как Маттиас продолжил, пробормотав:

– Я… Ты же понимаешь, что я был пьян, Олли? В хлам просто… Я мало что соображал… Просто хотел секса с тобой.

Меня передернуло оттого, насколько прямо он говорил об этом, а Маттиас нервно шмыгнул носом, будто бы страдал насморком. Его васильковые глаза были широко распахнуты и блестели, словно от огромного эмоционального напряжения.

– Прости меня. Я просто… прости меня, Олли.

– Все нормально, – от неловкости я выпалил свой ответ настолько поспешно, что Маттиас изумленно округлил глаза:

– Все нормально? Я ведь все испортил…

– Что испортил?

Теперь была моя очередь удивляться, и я с искренним непониманием взглянул на него, а он только жалобно улыбнулся:

– Ну… все. Наши отношения.

Я не знал, какие именно отношения Маттиас имел в виду, но от болезненной серьезности его утверждения меня словно кто-то окатил холодной водой. Были ли мы в его глазах друзьями? Или чем-то большим? В любом случае я больше не хотел думать об этом.

– Если я что-то потерял, еще не значит, что я хочу это обратно[1], – мой голос после долгого молчания был позорно хриплым. Маттиас непонимающе прищурился:

– Что ты имеешь…

– Не важно.

Разумеется, он ничего не помнил. Он вообще никогда не уделял внимание мелочам и особенно тому, что было связано со мной.

Я ощутил облегчение – оно пришло внезапно, сняв с моего тела оцепенение и позволив мне расправить плечи. На мгновение мне подумалось, что это, должно быть, было нашим последним разговором, и я был рад, что все-таки решился на него.

Маттиас все еще казался растерянным и ощутимо напрягся, когда я встал на ноги и перекинул рюкзак через плечо:

– Олли…

– Прости, – я отчетливо видел, как изменилось лицо Маттиаса, стоило мне произнести это, но не был намерен останавливаться, – я не думаю, что еще когда-нибудь приду сюда. И вряд ли буду отвечать на твои сообщения… Извини. Чао.

Глаза Маттиаса сузились, и он молча, будто бы равнодушно, кивнул. Эта реакция, так сильно отличавшаяся от той, к которой я привык, только помогла мне еще раз убедиться в том, насколько мое решение было правильным

Маттиас все еще неподвижно сидел на краю грайнд-бокса, пялясь куда-то в землю, а я, больше не зная, что еще могу ему сказать, развернулся и пошел прочь. Практически пустой рюкзак неудобно болтался из стороны в сторону, и я, стащив его со спины, запихнул в корзину велосипеда.

Оборачиваться не хотелось. Конечно, я не видел Маттиаса в последний раз, но у меня, кажется, все же получилось дать ему понять, что я больше не хочу нашего общения. А в гимназии мы все равно даже не здоровались друг с другом – эта особенность нашей „дружбы“, казавшаяся мне всегда неестественной, теперь была очень даже кстати.

Улыбнувшись про себя, я втиснул в уши наушники. Новые. Старые, те самые, которые мы с Маттиасом последний месяц делили на двоих, начали барахлить еще неделю назад, и мне пришлось, скрипя зубами от сожаления, выкинуть их в мусор. Но новые оказались куда лучше – басы в них были сильнее, а звук казался чище.

Уже вращая педали велосипеда по дороге домой, я продолжал улыбаться самому себе. Это было глупо, ведь не новые наушники, в конце концов, заставляли меня чувствовать себя таким обновленным?

Я не знал, в чем именно была причина, но это чувство было необыкновенным.

 

 

 

 

 

Приподнятое настроение держалось еще несколько дней. Я даже заставил себя исправно ходить в гимназию, там все было по-прежнему – настолько неизменно, что иногда, когда я приходил туда, мне казалось, что я навсегда застрял в одном и том же дне.

В этом дне царила скука, мои одноклассники игнорировали меня, учителя вежливо улыбались и смотрели сквозь меня, а я разглядывал в окне соседние дома и улицу за забором гимназии. Но это положение дел, как ни странно, устраивало меня. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг меня оставалось неизменным, я сам чувствовал себя другим, хоть и не понимал почему. После нашего разговора в скейтпарке я видел Маттиаса только мельком – один раз из окна, два раза в коридоре на большой перемене и еще пару раз в столовой. Он не смотрел в мою сторону – окончательно убедившись в этом, я перестал смотреть в его.

На переменах я погружался в чтение с головой, так, что не слышал даже музыку в своих наушниках, на уроках же старался концентрироваться на словах учителей и часто, выполнив задания раньше других, уходил домой до окончания занятий.

Прошло две недели или, может быть, даже больше, когда в электричке по дороге домой я вдруг увидел знакомое лицо – большие темные глаза, овальный лоб, обрамленный шелком волос, и ярко-красные губы.

Мэй стояла в нескольких метрах от меня – держась одной рукой за поручень, она сосредоточенно вчитывалась в конспект из тетради, которую сжимала в другой руке. Ее изогнутые кисти были такими миниатюрными и аккуратными, что казались ненастоящими, будто бы она была не человеком, а продуктом современных высокоразвитых технологий.

Эта холодная, отстраненная красота показалась мне настолько привлекательной, что я, сам не заметив этого, немного подался в ее сторону, но через одну остановку люди, стоявшие между нами, исчезли, и мы оказались в непосредственной близости друг от друга.

Мэй в упор не замечала меня – она даже несколько раз скользнула по мне взглядом, но ее темные невероятно красивые глаза не отражали ничего, кроме падающего на них света. Она заправила одну из прядей длинных волос за ухо и снова углубилась в конспект, и тогда я не выдержал – сделал несколько шагов к ней и, оказавшись совсем близко, сказал немного неуверенно:

– Хэй.

Мэй оторвала глаза от конспекта. На ее лице было написано вежливое замешательство.

– Я тебя знаю?

Глупо улыбаясь, я кивнул. Несколько секунд Мэй молча с необычайной серьезностью смотрела на меня, но потом ее лицо приятно осветилось:

– А… Парень с книжкой из „Блю Орэнджа“?

Я снова кивнул, пытаясь подавить смущение, а Мэй нахмурила лоб – ее кожа была настолько ровной и гладкой, что морщинки, собравшиеся на переносице, казались почти незаметными:

– Подожди немного, сейчас вспомню… Олли?

Я больше не мог бороться со сконфуженной, абсолютно идиотской ухмылкой и позволил ей растянуть мои губы.

– Ага. А ты – Мэй.

– Ты помнишь, как меня зовут? – Мэй сама будто бы немного смутилась, и я попытался поспешно исправить ситуацию:

– А ты помнишь, как зовут меня.

Мы невольно рассмеялись, глядя друг на друга, будто хорошие знакомые, которые очень давно не виделись.

Это странное ощущение не пропадало – все двадцать минут до моей остановки мы проговорили, не умолкая. Оказалось, что Мэй училась в университете на музыкальном факультете и жила всего несколько станций после моей. Она показалась мне немного другой, не такой, какой я запомнил ее после нашей первой встречи – она много улыбалась и при разговоре смущенно, но в то же время прямо смотрела мне в лицо. Когда мы уже подъезжали к моей станции, чувство такого непреодолимого сожаления охватило меня, что я не удержался и ляпнул вдруг:

– Что… что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

На лице Мэй отразилось слабое изумление – ее полукруглые темные брови приподнялись, губы приоткрылись, и я мгновенно осознал, как звучала моя неуклюжая необдуманная фраза. Как самый нелепый и беспомощный подкат, какой только можно было придумать.

Мэй все еще смотрела на меня, а я пролепетал – мой мозг отказывался спасать положение, и я чувствовал себя примерно так же некомфортно, как если бы меня ошпарили кипятком:

– Извини. Это не то, что ты подумала… Просто мы могли бы… могли бы пойти вместе в кино, например…

 _Это_ _не_ _то_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _подумала_ _,_ _просто_ _мы_ _могли_ _пойти_ _вместе_ _в_ _кино_ _,_ _например_ _?!_ Мне было настолько стыдно за этот бред, что я бессознательно умолял электричку ехать побыстрее – до моей станции оставалось всего-то минут пять – но поезд, словно назло мне, внезапно замедлил ход, громко фыркнул и через несколько секунд остановился совсем. Приподняв брови, Мэй переспросила:

– В кино?

Красный от смущения, я кивнул. Несколько секунд Мэй думала над моим предложением, и за это время я уже успел приготовиться к самому худшему, как она неожиданно улыбнулась:

– С удовольствием.

Мэй тепло смотрела мне в глаза, улыбаясь так, словно она действительно была искренне рада моему приглашению. Ее лицо перестало напоминать прекрасную маску – оно было необыкновенно живым и словно светилось. В этот момент мне снова подумалось о том, насколько она была красивой – намного красивей большинства девушек, которых я знал.

Дело было даже не в том, что я пытался флиртовать с ней или надеялся на что-то, приглашая ее вечером в кино, хотя она, возможно, трактовала это мое приглашение именно так – все было совсем по-другому. Я уже давным-давно не питал иллюзии по поводу себя и красивых девушек, просто Мэй была первым человеком, по-настоящему заговорившим с мной после того, как я перестал общаться с Маттиасом, и я не хотел ее терять. От нее будто бы исходил свет, теплое сияние, и мне нравилось греться в его лучах.

Уже по дороге от станции к дому я разглядывал в справочнике моего мобильного телефона ее номер и чувствовал, как все у меня внутри заходится от предвкушения. Мы могли проговорить целый вечер, могли обсуждать наши любимые книги и музыку, а после фильма зайти еще куда-нибудь и делиться нашими впечатлениями от просмотра до самой поздней ночи.

Ожидание вечера настолько захватило меня, что я даже не заметил, как дошел до дома и, на автомате вставив ключ в замочную скважину, толкнул дверь вперед.

В прихожей странно пахло – какими-то приторно-сладкими и нестерпимо острыми пряностями вперемешку с удушливыми ароматическими маслами. В носу неумолимо зачесалось, и я принялся чихать так сильно, что мне показалось, еще немного – и у меня остановится сердце. Что здесь происходит? Неужели…

В кухне горел свет, и я устремился туда сквозь груду чемоданов и непонятных коробок в коридоре, и там – посреди всего этого хлама – стоял мой отец или, если быть точнее, какой-то незнакомец, отдаленно походивший на моего отца.

Он был неприлично загорелым и худощавым, будто бы помолодевшим на десять лет, а его волосы впервые за долгие годы не торчали во все стороны взъерошенными жидкими лохмами, а были коротко острижены, но, несмотря на все это, сомнений не оставалось – это был мой отец.

Он повернулся на звук моих шагов и немного рассеянно улыбнулся:

– Оливер? Я не ожидал, что ты уже…

Он запнулся, когда я, ничего не отвечая, просто пробрался сквозь груду вещей и обнял его – так крепко, что у меня заболели плечевые мышцы. Он был определенно ошарашен моими объятиями, но принял их без каких-либо вопросов или возражений, и его теплая широкая ладонь легла на мою голову, ласково проведя по моим волосам.

– Что-то случилось? – голос моего отца был тихим, но явно встревоженным. – Ты весь дрожишь… Плачешь что ли?

Я не отвечал, только мотнул головой и прижался к нему еще сильнее. Мой нос беспрестанно тек, а глаза слезились, но я был уверен, что не плакал. Наверное, у меня просто началась аллергия на всю эту страшно пахучую дрянь, которой мой отец завалил всю квартиру. Я знал, что это еще и скорей всего обозначало, что на следующее утро у меня отечет все лицо и я буду похож на жертву автомобильной аварии, но все это не имело никакого значения – я был просто невообразимо рад тому, что он снова был здесь.

Подняв голову, я пробормотал под растерянным взглядом моего отца „спасибо“, и тот удивился еще больше:

– За что спасибо-то?

– За то, что ты вернулся.

– Оливер… – отец вздохнул и покачал головой – этот его жест показался мне настолько привычным и родным, что моя аллергия усилилась еще в несколько раз, – сопли сначала вытри.

Кивнув, я покорно последовал его совету – мне было стыдно и в то же время так радостно, как не было еще никогда во всей моей жизни.

Я больше не был один.

 

[1] Отсылка к отрывку из песни Portugal the man „Creep in a T-shirt“: Just because I lost it doesn't mean I want it back“.


End file.
